Moonlit Love
by PucKurt4ever
Summary: "Vampires and werewolves can't be together! The Vampire Head-coucil forbids it. We can never be together!" Vampires and werewolves are forbidden to be together but what happens when Noah 'Puck' Puckerman falls instantly in love with his family's rival's son Kurt? Will this young werewolf be able to claim this vampire prince as his or will a century old law keep them apart?
1. Prologue

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_A/N: This is my new story idea. I hope you all like it. Comments are appretiated and welcome so comment away!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters i made up_**

* * *

**Character Profiles**

_Vampires_

Kurt Hummel

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 17

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Glasz

Personality: Kind, soft spoken, fierce, easily embarrassed, gentle, smart, keeps to self, shy around new people but out going with family and friends, can take charge when needed, sharp-tongued when angry, independent

Vampire Level: Pureblood

Vampire Ability: Able to conceive and bear children, freeze matter, almighty

Family: Father (Burt), step-mother (Carole), step-brother (Finn), Fiancé (Tony)

Affiliation: Hummel Clan, Hunters of Law-breaking Vampires

Respects: Father

Hobbies: Singing, fashion, music, Broadway, dancing

Strengths: Vocal range, flexibility, eye for fashion, keeping secrets, fixing cars

Weaknesses: Good looking men, blood, forcing to be dressed as a girl

Burt Hummel

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 45

Hair Color: grey

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Nice, protective of family, natural leader

Vampire Level: Pureblood

Vampire Ability: Almighty

Family: Son (Kurt), Wife (Carole), step-son (Finn), son-to-be (Tony)

Affiliation: Hummel Clan, Head-council

Respects: Head-council

Hobbies: Fixing cars

Strengths: Fixing cars

Weaknesses: Kurt

Carole Hudson-Hummel

Gender: Female

Age (Human years): 39

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Nice, good listener, good at giving advice, understanding

Vampire Level: Common

Family: Son (Finn), husband (Burt), step-son (Kurt), son-to-be (Tony)

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt, Head-council

Hobbies: cooking

Strengths: cooking, giving advice

Weaknesses: higher ranking vampires

Finn Hudson

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 17

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Light brown

Personality: Goofy, ignorant, nice, dense

Vampire Level: Common

Family: Mother (Carole), step-father (Burt), step-brother (Kurt), brother-to-be (Tony)

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt, mother

Blaine Anderson

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Personality: Nice, funny, speaks up for others, loyal

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Able to burn matter

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Kurt, Burt

Tina Cohen-Chang

Gender: Female

Age (Human years): 16

Hair Color: Black with light blue highlights

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: Soft spoken, shy, nice

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Can create electricity in the palms of her hands

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt

Mike Chang

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: Nice, keeps to self, smart, likes to spend time with Tina

Vampire Level: Common

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt

Quinn Fabray

Gender: Female

Age (Human years): 17

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Nice, self centered, likes to be liked

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Can manipulate others

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt

Sam Evens

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 16

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Nice, funny, not the brightest, looks out for friends

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Can manipulate plants

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt, Kurt

Tony Rogers

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 19

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light blue

Personality: Proud, arrogant, nice, charming, gentle with Kurt

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Can disintegrate matter to the size of a molecule

Family: Fiancé (Kurt)

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Kurt, Burt

Weaknesses: Kurt

Sean Simpson

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 17

Hair Color: Maroon

Eye Color: Pale blue

Personality: Laid back, soft spoken, keeps to self, likes to hang around Kurt – often sleeping in the same bed with him, likes to do things at his own pace, doesn't like being around things he doesn't like, cares for others – often moving around silently to monitor others, doesn't show much emotion to others except Kurt and Sam

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Can sense and change people's emotions

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Burt, Kurt

Hobbies: Modeling, fashion, singing, playing the piano

Strengths: Singing, keeping secrets, playing the piano, moving silently, caring for others, sharp senses

Weaknesses: Sam, Kurt

Lavender Sivorra

Gender: Female

Age (Human years): 20

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Dark blue

Personality: Cheerful, fun, loyal

Vampire Level: Common

Affiliation: Hummel Clan

Respects: Kurt, Burt

Josh Fondell

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): unknown

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: green

Vampire Level: Pureblood

Vampire Ability: Excels in reading people's thoughts

Affiliation: Head-council

Respects: Burt, Kurt

Cody Florite

Gender: Male

Age (Human years): 19

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Funny, cheerful, lighthearted, careless but serious when it comes to work, nice, smart

Vampire Level: Aristocratic

Vampire Ability: Using spells and fighting

Affiliation: Hunters of Law-breaking Vampires

Respects: Head-council

Strengths: Flexibility, fighting skills, fooling others

Weaknesses: the truth

_Werewolves_

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Personality: Arrogant, rude at times, stubborn, loyal, nice, gentle, short tempered, funny, proud, clever, romantic at times, cares for others, fears for the ones he cares most about

Werewolf Status: Alpha, next in line to be leader

Family: Mother (Ruth), sister (Sarah), half-brother (Jake)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Mother

Hobbies: Having sex, playing the guitar, writing music, singing, riding his motorcycle, cursing

Strengths: Sex-appeal, good looks, playing the guitar, singing voice

Weaknesses: Hot chicks, sex, his Mohawk, falling in love

Ruth Puckerman

Gender: Female

Age: 42

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: brown

Personality: nice, short tempered, faithful, puts pack before self

Werewolf Status: Leader

Family: Son (Puck), daughter (Sarah)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Sarah Puckerman

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: foolish, responsible, quite

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Mother (Ruth), Brother (Puck), half-brother (Jake)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Mother

Santana Lopez

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark brown

Personality: sly, nice, bitchy, looks out for others, takes care of Puck, short tempered

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Twin sister (Callie)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Callie Lopez

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Nice, short tempered, evil minded, sly, bitchy, sharp tongued

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Twin sister (Santana)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Mercedes Jones

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: brown

Personality: Nice, loud, sassy, fun, loyal

Werewolf Status: Omega

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Jake Puckerman

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Dark brown

Personality: keeps to self, strong, short tempered, arrogant, womanizer, cares for others, stands up for what he believes to be right

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Mother (Angela), half-brother (Puck), half-sister (Sarah)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Angela Puckerman

Gender: Female

Age: 36

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: brown

Personality: Nice, keeps to self, likes to make others happy, holds grudges

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Son (Jake)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Zane Black

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark brown

Personality: Arrogant, strong, calm, funny, proud

Werewolf Status: Omega

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Lily Simón

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Cheerful, shy, nice, likes to make Puck happy

Werewolf Status: Omega

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth, Puck

Jade Anzel

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black with blue-green highlights

Eye Color: Turquoise

Personality: Mean but nice at heart, bitchy, evil minded

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Twin brother (Derek)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth

Derek Anzel

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: turquoise

Personality: Keeps to self, strong, short tempered

Werewolf Status: Alpha

Family: Twin sister (Jade)

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth, Puck

Stevie Wild

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair Color: Pale ginger

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Cheerful, fun, caring, nice, loyal

Werewolf Status: Omega

Affiliation: Puckerman Pack

Respects: Ruth, Puck

_Humans_

Rachel Berry

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark brown with light brown highlights

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: Self indulged, likes to brag, thinks of self before others, nice to friends

Affiliation: William McKinley High School

Respects: Barbra Streisand

Hobbies: Singing, practicing for Broadway

* * *

**Prologue**

Supernatural. Just that one word can bring so many thoughts to one's mind. But with it, it brings two words as well. Vampire and werewolf. Two supernatural creatures both powerful in their own way. Not many humans know of them; of their existence. They say that they're make believe; creatures produced to scare people. They're wrong.

What humans don't know is that vampires and werewolves have been around just as long as they have, if not longer, but werewolves havw lived the longest. What most people don't know is that most werewolves lived in tribes with humans. The Indian tribes in North America where the most common ones that held most werewolves; others included tribes in Africa, South America, Australia and the islands that surround it.

Not long after, the first vampires appeared in Europe. They drank the blood of humans and large animals such as deer. These two species lived separate for centuries, none of them ever coming into contact with each other. That was, until the European's branched out to America. The Vampires followed them and soon were living in the colonies.

One of the vampires that had joined the colonies, Joseph, found a tribe of Indians. Wanting to taste the blood of the Indian humans, Joseph hunted and killed several of them. The werewolves that lived in the tribes were outraged at this crime. They killed Joseph and declared that vampires were their enemies.

In agreement to this declare, Jennet, Joseph's pureblood vampire wife and a member The Vampire Head-council - made up of pureblood vampires - made a contract with the werewolves stating that: if a vampire kills a human that belongs to the werewolves or lives in their territory, any werewolf has the right to kill him; if a vampire steps foot on werewolf territory they have a right to kill them, and vice-versa; werewolves and vampires are forbidden to be together as lovers and/or get married; any half vampire and half werewolf baby born is to be killed.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: This is chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it. Now i'll remind everyone. Comment; review this. Tell me what you think. Whether it be good or bad i don't care just tell me what you think. And just so everyone knows, all thought will be** _'_Written like this_'**_. Okay?_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters i make up and the plot**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Noah! Noah, wake up!" Puck groaned as the sound of his mother calling him woke him for him erotic dream filled sleep. He rolled over and pulled his comforter over his head. "Noah!"

"I'll be down in a minute Ma!" Puck called back, his yell muffled. He snuggled back into his bed covers and closed his eyes tighter. Soon he was back in his dream world; beautiful girls of all races - both werewolf and human - crowding around him from where he sat in a black leather armchair. They kissed him, climbed on him, and moved their hand over his body; making sure to pleasure his most sacred of places.

Then a seductive Latina dressed in a red and white cheerleading uniform pushed her way through the cluster of girls; the girls parting and slithering away from Puck as if the Latina was pack leader. He looked up at her as she stopped in front of him. She put her hands on each of my cheeks and bet her head to kiss him with plump, red lipstick coated lips. Puck moaned as their lips moved together, his hands going to her shirt. She pulled back and slipped her shirt off and then continued to kiss him.

"Puck…" she breathed. She pulled back, a happy look on her face.

"Why you stoppin' babe? We're just getting started." Puck asked as he reached for her but she moved back out of his reach. He gave her a puzzled look. "Babe?"

The Latina's look turned to one of annoyance. "Puckerman, get your lazy ass up!" she yelled before pushing him backwards. _What the-_

Puck fell out of his bed with a loud _thump_; his comforter and sheets following. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oww!" Puck grumbled. He looked up, his usual dark hazel eyes glowing bright amber and his pupils thinned into slits as he narrowed his eyes at the person on the other side of his bed. "Santana!"

Standing on the other side of Puck's bed was Santana, her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. "Take care of your boner Puckerman and get down stairs; your mom's waiting for you."

Puck smirked and leaned back on his hands. "Why don't you take care of it for me?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Puckerman."

"Duh! How do you think it got there?" He smirked as he stood up with his bed coverings in hand. He tossed them on the bed before he started to strip.

"Just hurry up. It's a full moon tonight." Santana reminded him before walking out of his room and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I know." Puck whispered as he finished slipping an old black t-shirt on. He could already feel the moon calling his wolf side; calling, beckoning it to come out to play. It always felt good running with his pack. '_If only I had a mate to run with_'

Puck shook the thought away. He had plenty of girls, and guys, lined up but he wanted none of them as his mate. None of them seemed worthy to be the person he would spend the rest of his life with. Puck felt nothing but lust for the wolves that seemed to throw themselves at him; hoping to be his mate. '_They do make great lovers though_' Puck smirked at the thought. He wasn't particularly proud of his whorish, sex shark ways but hey, a guy has needs.

"Noah! Hurry up!" Puck turned his head in the direction of his door as his mother called to him. He finished getting dressed, frowning in disappointment when he slipped his jeans over his boner. '_Sorry I can't get you a nice girl dude_' Puck silently told his hardened penis as he thought about horrible things to calm himself down.

Puck left his room and walked down the creaky old wooden stairs that led down to the main level of his family's small, two story, four bedroom home that was as old as the town it lied in, so he could join his mother Ruth, his little sister Sarah, Santana - his mother's second in command and his best friend, and Santana's twin sister Callie down stairs. He met them at the bottom of the stairs, his mother not looking too happy as she stood with her hands on her hips and her lips a tight, straight line as she glared at him as he joined them.

"Noah Puckerman, it is the night of the full moon run. I will not have you make us late!" Ruth growled, her deep brown eyes flashing a golden yellow.

Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk; a habit he had when he was embarrassed or just needed comfort. "I'm sorry Ma. And it doesn't matter; we're at the head of the pack. We can be late if we want."

"It does matter Noah. The later we get there, the less time we have to run." Ruth turned around and headed towards the front door. "You must learn to be responsible, Noah." Puck groaned. '_Not this again_' "You are going to be the leader of the pack when I retire. I will _not_ have you turn our pack into a mess."

**~ PK ~**

Puck followed his mother's car in his old beat up red truck with chipping paint and rusted metal, as they drove to the grassy clearing where their pack met for their runs. Santana sat in the passenger's seat beside him, filing her nails, while Callie sat in the back seat with a fashion magazine in her lap. The car was silent, apart from the sounds of Callie flipping her magazine page every few minutes and Santana's nail file making a scratching sound as in went back and forth over her nail tips.

"Hey Puckerman," Santana suddenly said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Hmm?"

"You looking forward to seeing Jade?" She asked slyly, a big amused grin on her face.

Puck groaned. Jade. Jade was this chick that Ruth wanted Puck to marry and eventually mate and produce pups with. She's… alright. Controlling, smart, mean, attractive; those were all things that she was, but at the same time, she wasn't. Around Ruth, she was nice, sweet, polite… fake. And that's exactly what she was. She'd never let Ruth see the bitch she was. Puck hated people like that; fake, unreal.

Puck glanced at Santana, who had gone back to filing her nails. Santana was a bitch too, same with her sister, Callie, but unlike Jade, Santana and Callie were actually generally nice to people because they wanted to be. And another thing that made the sisters different from Jade was that their bitchiness was how they showed they cared. Santana and Callie had always kept to themselves and didn't like to be vulnerable so they pushed people away.

The road they were driving on soon became bumpy as they started to enter the woods. Puck's headlights lit up the dead leaf covered gravel road in front of him; weeds poking out here and there. He could make out the opening between the trees as they grew closer.

Soon Puck was pulling to a stop next to Ruth's car as they parked next to the rest of the cars that belonged to the other members of their pack. Puck opened his door and slammed it shut once he was out of the car; Santana and Callie doing the same. He walked around to the back of the truck and stood next to Ruth as she whistled loudly, drawing the group of wolves in their human forms attention to her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting everybody." She started off in an apologetic voice. "Before we begin our run I'd just like to remind everyone that they must not stray to far from the pack and to all the young wolves," Ruth looked over to the group of elementary and middle school aged kids whose eyes were glowing brightly and looked like if they lost their focus for just a second they'd shift right then and there, "_don't_ leave our territory."

After she finished, Ruth gracefully shifted into a large dark brown wolf with golden yellow eyes that stuck out among her dark fur. In her wolf form, her shoulders where the height of Puck's shoulders, and he's six feet tall!

"Puck!" Puck turned his head to the right as his half brother, Jake, his best friend, Zane, and the two young wolves that had crushes on him, Lily and Stevie, ran towards him; all of their eyes glowing brightly.

"Sup'!" Puck called back to them, a smirk like smile flashing their way. The small group stopped in front of him.

"Dude! I can't believe you guys showed up late!" Jake said in a serious, disbelieving tone as he shook his head at Puck. Puck shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he brushed the comment off.

"Yeah neither can I." An irritated, icy voice said from behind the small group that had circled Puck.

Jake and Zane, who were directly in front of Puck, turned and backed to the side as a creamy skinned girl dressed in a dark blue halter top with black skinny jeans pushed past them to stand in front of Puck with her hands on her hips. The girl sported thick, wavy shiny black hair with blue-green colored highlights streaking her hair, and beautiful turquoise colored eyes that were narrowed in an icy glare that was directed right at Puck as she looked up at him.

"Hey Jade." Puck greeted her in a monotone voice. He wasn't very happy to see her. He was looking forward to talking with Jake and Zane about sneaking off during the run to go into town and pick up a chick or two, but with Jade around, his plans were shot down.

"Get to changing Noah; it's time for the run." She instructed in her usual bitchy, bossy tone.

Puck held back a snarl as Jade smirked at him and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye – satisfaction of knowing she angered him shinnying just as brightly as the eyes it shone in –before pushing past Lily, who gave her a hurtful look at her bossy rudeness, and changed into a black wolf with a grey tipped bushy tail; the wolf running ahead to join the other members who had already shifted.

What had angered Puck so much was that not only did she boss him around like she was pack leader but called him the name he reserved for his mother and sister; Noah. He didn't like people calling him by his first name because of its lack in badass-ness and always preferred they either called him by his last name or his nickname he'd given himself, Puck. What made it worse was that Jade knew he didn't like to be called by his first name and loved to just flaunt the power that being his mother's choice for him gave her. This power made her untouchable and because she was a girl he wasn't allowed to hit her; Puck having sworn by the rule that boys weren't allowed to hit girls.

"She annoys you, doesn't she?" Stevie suddenly said, breaking Puck from his thoughts.

Puck turned his head to look at the ginger haired boy before sighing crossly. "She's a bitch and I just wish Ma would see that." He growled as he looked back over at Jade as she stood waiting with the rest of the pack, an identical black wolf lying down beside her. The identical wolf was Jade's twin brother Derek. Puck liked him a lot more than he did Jade and he always thanked Derek when he was able to pull his sister away from him.

Puck turned his head back towards Stevie as he felt him lay a soft hand on his arm, looking up at him beneath lowered eyelashes. "Your mother really should pick someone else for you to be with. Maybe someone who doesn't annoy you?" he said in a flirty tone, biting his lip as he finished; his cheeks tinting pink.

Puck tried not to laugh at the younger wolf. He'd known since late elementary school that Stevie liked him and it often surprised him that the ginger haired boy hadn't realized that he knew of his crush. The funny thing was that Stevie wasn't very subtle about his flirting either. He used to be but that was before Puck had told the pack that he was bisexual, and since then Stevie's flirting had become more and more obvious.

Puck shrugged. "Jade is who she wants me to be with and when Ma besides on something, there's no changing of her mind." He said nonchalantly.

Stevie's mood dropped a little and Puck could see the disappointment that his words had brought the boy. He could say something to reassure the boy and bring his mood up but that would be lying. He has lied before but when it came to his friends he didn't have the heart to do it sometimes; especially if Stevie's feelings towards him were involved.

"Come on dudes," he glanced at Lily, "and dudets, let's change." Puck stretched and moved his head side to side so he could stretch the muscles in his neck. "I'm feeling up for a good run."

They all looked at him excitedly with smiles on their faces before shifting into their wolf forms. Jake was a large brown wolf with light brown eyes. Zane was a pure black wolf with a scar running over his shoulder blades from where he'd gotten into a squabble with one of the wolves from a neighboring pack. Stevie changed into a pale ginger wolf with darker stripe like markings going from the top of his head down his back and stopping a half foot from where his tail started. Lily changed into a beautiful black wolf with strikingly blue eyes and a large grey rain drop shaped mark on her forehead – starting from the spot between her brows to ending in a point between her ears.

Puck closed his eyes and like his friends, let go and let his body shift into that of his true form that was powered by the moon. Once done, he shook out his thick pelt – a lighter brown with darker stripe like markings that were like Stevie's – and opened his eyes; the usual hazel orbs now bright golden amber with pupils that were now narrow slits nestled in their depths.

Puck loved being in his wolf form; loved the free feeling and comfort it brought him. He enjoyed the power his muscular wolf frame owned and the feeling of the wind whipping at his fur and face as he ran at full pelt.

"Go on." He said through his thoughts to his pack mates, nodding his head in the direction the pack had gone; his mother not seeing it worthy off waiting for him. The others, having no choice, did as he told them, and ran in that direction; their large paws churning up large clumps of dirt and grass in their wake as they burst into full speed.

Puck raised his head and stood at his full height in a very proud demeanor as he watched them go. The feeling of power that he had when giving orders always managed to excite him and give him a feeling of pride for his pack mates, and he knew that even though he often didn't want to be leader of his pack, that feeling never failed to change his mind on that.

Puck narrowed his eyes as the last sight of them disappeared into the dark, dense woodland that surrounded the clearing. He turned his head away and after one hesitant look back he, at a much slower speed, headed in the opposite direction; toward the more rugged down town part of Lima where he would easily be able to pick up a horny drunk chick that just left the bar down there.

The anticipation of getting a good lay made him speed up. He wove past trees and crushed shrubs and ferns as he ran through them; the actions loud and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hunt in that part of the woods for the rest of the night because the snapping and crushing of bushes, ferns, and branches on the ground scaring away any possible prey in the area. It wasn't long until the woods started to thin and he soon broke from the woodland and skid to a halt as the top of a grassy cliff top with a shear drop down to the pine woods below.

Puck stood at the top, his stance powerful and full of dominance as he looked down at the shadowy town below with very few lights lighting it up. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily after his run. The wind from the top of the cliff buffed his fur and closed his eyes at the feeling.

Suddenly a scent on the wind caught his attention. It was faint and he knew that it had been carried over a long distance and that if it hadn't been for his super senses, he wouldn't have picked up on it. The scent was different than the normal smells he was used to. It wasn't the scent of a wolf or of a human. It held a cold sharpness to it that reminded Puck of the scent of mint but it was oddly sweet and divine.

Opening his eyes, the large, castle like building on the hillside that sat on the other side of the town caught Puck's eye. The castle was shadowy and looked lifeless, and if Puck hadn't been a werewolf and just a human instead he would have thought that the castle was empty. But he was and he knew that that castle belonged to the Hummel Clan; a group, or clan if you will, of vampires.

The thought of the Hummel Clan made Puck's lip curl and the fur along his spin to rise. The Puckerman Pack and Hummel Clan had been enemies since they both started living in the Lima area over five hundred years ago. Burt Hummel was the King, or leader of the clan and by his side was his second wife, Carole. Puck knew that Carole had had a son when she married Burt, Finn was his name, and then he'd heard rumors about Burt also having a son but he'd never seen or met the boy like he had Finn.

Puck shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about those blood suckers whose ancestors had killed his people's tribe mates. Shooting a glare towards the castle, Puck raised his head towards the full moon and star filled sky and let out a howl.

'_No harm in reminding those killers who they live by_' Puck thought with a smirk before dashing off down the grassy slopped side of the cliff before turning and running in the direction of the town so he could get his lay before joining his pack in the final hour of their run; the mysterious scent he picked up long forgotten.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_A/N: So here's chapter two. Hope you all like it and fair warning, Kurt - even though in the show he said he doesn't - is a crossdresser and has long hair like a girl. I'm sorry if him being like that upsets you but if it makes you feel better he doesn't like to do it but he knows it's for a good cause; you'll find out why it is in the chapter. So again i'm sorry and if you all could, please review. And another thing, if you all are wondering when this is all is going on, it's in May - Chris Colfer's birth month._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the sharp sound of a wolf's howl that woke Kurt from his slumber. Getting up from his position of lying on his stomach, Kurt stood up on his fitted sheet covered mattress on his hands and knees, his head bowed and his shoulder blade length chestnut brown hair acting like a veil as in hung down on either side of his face. The silvery blue silk bed sheets that had been covering him slid down slightly so that his shirtless shoulder blades were visible.

Kurt turned his head to the left as the slim figure under the sheets next to him shifted before growing still again, the figure's side rising and falling smoothly as it breathed. Turning his head the other way, Kurt looked out his glass and wood paneled French doors that led out to his half circle shaped stone balcony while the full moon that shone bright in the dark sky casted a pale light over the area outside, the white drapes on the door blowing in the cool night breeze.

Kurt's naked form slid from his four post bed with silvery blue drapes hanging from the top and grabbed the red silk robe that had been thrown sloppily onto the gray with silver vine-like design embroidered arm chair that sat in the corner beside the French doors. He had put the robe on after his shower the previous "night" but his fiancé Tony had had other idea's instead of going straight to bed. He slipped the robe on and tied it as he walked out onto his balcony.

He placed his hands on top of the flat topped stone railing that was about to his waist and looked out at the pine wood forest covered hillside that led down to the small town Lima that rested in between his family's clan's territory and their rival's; The Puckerman Werewolf Pack. His gaze moved past the town and over to the territory beyond it; the pine tree's of his territory developing into the Oak, Birch, and Maple trees of the Puckerman's territory.

He focused on the trees and tried to catch a glimpse of the pack running through the trees as that night was their full moon run night. Kurt tore his gaze away from the thick forest with a sigh and closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how good his heightened sense of sight might be, he could never catch a glimpse or even a blur of movement from the werewolves in their wolf forms.

'_Sometimes it sucks having to be confined here._' He thought unhappily. Since the day he was born, Kurt had been kept hidden from the outside world simply because of the very, _very_ rare ability he had. He was what his family called a "Beta"; a term most commonly used for the male werewolves that were able to get pregnant. His ability, the definition of the term they used very much accurate, was that he was able to conceive and bear children; though he wasn't very fond of the fact the term was more for male _werewolves _and not _vampires_ like himself.

But it was because of his special ability that his father kept him at his home. Because his ability was so rare, simply because it was a trait more common in werewolves and not vampires, that many vampire males wanted him. A child born of a male when it came to vampires was always more powerful, and also since Kurt was a pureblood vampire, the highest rank of vampires, his child would already hold immense powers of strength, speed, healing, control over blood lust, and would hold a specified ability. So, like many people – vampire, werewolf, human, or otherwise – were ambitious and sought after power when given the chance to get a hold of it and he was the perfect, and also easiest, target.

"Good morning Love." A British accented male voice whispered into Kurt's ear as a pair of lean muscled arms wrapped around his stomach. The owner of the voice pressed a kiss to his temple before dipping his head down to press soft, feather light kisses to his neck.

Kurt giggled and lean back into the backward embrace he was in, let out a content sigh as his holder nuzzled and kissed his neck, no amount of lust, passion, or hurried neediness radiating from the actions like the similar ones from the previous "night"; just love and affection. "Tony my dear, it's not morning."

Kurt shivered as he felt Tony's elongated fangs scrap the smooth skin on his neck. "To others it may be but to us, this is our morning." Tony replied gently.

Again his fangs scrapped at Kurt's neck, causing the shorter of the two to pull away. Kurt gave Tony a stern look. Kurt, unlike most vampires when they were engaged, didn't like the thought of forming a Blood Bond with his fiancé; even creating one once married wasn't high on his list of things to do – actually, it wasn't at all. Kurt liked Tony and the cream skinned blonde male was nice, funny, good looking, and smart and his British accent definitely turned Kurt on, especially during sex, but… Kurt wasn't madly in love with him.

Tony was someone his father had found for him to marry. It was an arranged engagement and even if Kurt eventually did start to like Tony, he didn't _love_ him. So creating a Blood Bond with him wasn't something Kurt wanted to do since a Blood Bond bound you to the one you created the bond with until the day that person died or the bond was forcefully broken by creating another with a more powerful being.

"Don't." Kurt warned in a stern tone.

Tony gave him a disappointed look. "But why Love?" he asked, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt backed up and his lower half bumped into the balcony railing behind him. Kurt's long fingered hands gripped the edge of the rectangular shaped railing tightly as Tony moved closer, so that Kurt was trapped between the railing and Tony's almost naked body – a pair of dark blue vertical stripped boxers being the only thing he had on. His hands closed around Kurt's hips and Kurt turned his head away as Tony's warm breath tickled the side of Kurt's neck that was exposed to Tony after he'd turned his head, causing Kurt to blush and his breathing to become quicker as he breathed through parted lips.

"We're going to be married," Tony said in a low murmur, one hand shifting part of his robe so that a smooth, ivory skinned shoulder was exposed and he pushed Kurt's long hair over his shoulder so all of it was behind him and out of his way, "Why not create it already."

A moan escaped from Kurt's parted lips as Tony sucked a hicky onto the velvety soft skin, his eyelids sliding closed. Tony shifted closer and wound one arm around Kurt's lower back and the other across his upper back, lifting Kurt up and closer to him as he feverishly devoured his neck. Kurt, his head still turned to the side, tilted his head back and gripped at Tony's lean muscled back, his rounded fingernail tips digging into the skin on his back.

Tony set Kurt back down on the balcony and Kurt leaned back against the railing, one hand flat against the top of the railing and the other had its fingers buried in Tony's thick, somewhat long, golden blonde hair; the part of the robe Tony had slid down to expose his shoulder had slid down more so that that side of his chest was exposed as well. His head was now tilted down and was now turned the other direction while Tony nipped and kissed at the side his head was turned away from; soft moans coming from him as he enjoyed the attention Tony was giving his neck.

Kurt could feel the firm, warm to the touch hardness of Tony's boxer covered arousal on his exposed thigh and even though the thought of having hot balcony sex with a hint of excitement of the possibility of being seen turned Kurt on, he knew that they didn't have any protection with them at that very moment; the box of expensive condoms Kurt's maid always managed to keep in stock, hidden away in his side table drawer along with an almost empty bottle of lube and the key from the lock on Kurt's black leather chest labeled "Box O' Fun".

"Tony," Kurt said in a husky voice as Tony started to untie his robe belt; his voice a notch or two deeper than his normal high pitched one, "Sweet heart we don't have any protection on us."

Tony pushed the sides of his robe apart and brushed the inside of Kurt's thigh with his hand, causing the brunette to let out a breathy sigh like whine; the appendage in between his legs perking up more at the anticipation of soon being touched.

"Forget about the protection Love. Just focus on me." Tony said seductively, his finger tips lightly running up the side of Kurt's erection. He turned Kurt's face towards him and pressed his lips to the countertenor's, pulling a shamefully moan from him as their lips moved together in their heated kiss and Tony's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it to full hardness.

Kurt broke the kiss with a wet smack, looking up at Tony with half lidded glasz eyes and blown pupils. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks and bridge of his nose flushed. "We can't." he said breathlessly, shaking his head.

Tony stilled his movements and leaned his forehead onto Kurt's as he looked into his eyes. "We shouldn't have to worry about you getting pregnant. We're getting married and we'll want to start a family."

Kurt slipped past Tony, pulling his robe closed and tying it as he walked back inside his shadowy room. He heard Tony's bare footsteps behind him. "Kurt, wait! Don't leave Love."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and glared at Tony over his shoulder. Tony let out a gasp as a sidewalk wide line of thick, sharp and curve edged ice raced from Kurt to Tony and covered Tony's feet and ankles so he was stuck to the ground, the ice making loud, breaking ice sounds as it crept across the wooden floor.

"I said no and I mean no!" Kurt growled before opening one of the golden handle and hinged dark wood double doors of his bedroom and slammed it shut as he left. He marched down the wall light lined hall towards his best friend Sean's room. He turned a corner and turned another before coming to a stop outside a set of double doors that matched his. Standing outside of them was a maroon haired teen with pale blue eyes and hair that hung over his forehead and framed his face while the back of his hair went to the middle of his neck, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a dark green sweatshirt like jacket with adjustable drawstrings and a pale gray long sleeved shirt with a wide neck hole underneath and a pair of brown trousers on, his feet bare.

"What happened this time?" Sean asked in a monotone voice. "I could feel your anger all the way from your bedroom."

Kurt sighed in frustration; anger from what Tony had said still coursing through his veins and a thin layer of frost slowly covering the ground around his feet.

"Well I was woken up by the howl from one of the Puckerman wolves." Kurt began angrily, his eyes shining a bright crimson and his fangs elongated. "So I got up and went out onto the balcony. Tony soon joined me and then he started brushing his fang tips against my neck. I got mad and then he tried to make it up to me by kissing and sucking and nipping at my neck which he knows makes me hard. So he gets hard and then starts trying to take off my robe. I told him we couldn't have sex on the balcony because we didn't have any protection on us. He then says that we don't need it and shouldn't worry about me getting pregnant because we were going to get married and would eventually start a family." Kurt let out a noise of frustration as he finished, pulling at the front of his hair.

Sean sighed, shaking his head at Kurt as he gave him a sympathetic look. He stepped closer to him and pried Kurt's hands from his hair. "Don't do that. You may have bed head but that's no reason to be mean to your hair." He scolded.

"He makes me so angry sometimes." Kurt continued with a growl. "I don't want to form a Blood bond with him and I don't want to have kids yet; I'm not sure if I even want it to be with him."

"You don't love him." Sean stated bluntly.

Kurt looked at Sean before slowly nodding his head. "I'm more in lust with him than I am in love." He confessed.

Sean nodded his head. "I get that. Most people don't usually love the one's their set up with."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. Yeah, he didn't love Tony. He might think he's nice and all and enjoy their alone time but he didn't feel that way towards him. If he did love him he'd _want_ to form a Blood Bond with him and get pregnant with his child but he didn't; not even a little bit. The fact that he did only just feel lust towards Tony made Kurt feel horrible because the handsome vampire was to be his husband and Tony _did_ love him. Kurt just felt like he was leading him on.

Sean, sensing Kurt's remorse, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him into his room. "Let's get you dressed. It should be midnight by now so it's your birthday."

Kurt nodded his head. "My one hundredth." He murmured.

Sean smiled a small smile. "Which means you're finally allowed to leave the castle." He reminded him gently.

Kurt perked up at that, a smile coming to his face. "Yeah; I am."

**~ PK ~**

In the sitting room that held the main staircase, Quinn, Sam, and Finn sat on one of the dark crimson couches in the center of the room, the wooden railing lined hallway overlooking the room. Sitting on the other identical couch across from it, a glass coffee table separating the two, was Blaine, Tina, and Mike. The talked quietly together while they waited for the Birthday Boy to come down stairs.

Burt stood by the wall opposite the main staircase, dressed in a dark blue business suite while he waited as well. He had always feared the day of his son's one hundredth birthday because that was the day that all younger vampires were said to be "adults"; meaning Burt no longer had control over Kurt and if he so desired to leave the house, then he could without anyone stopping him.

The crowd grew silent and turned their heads towards the curved main staircase as the sound of heels clicking on the wooden steps echoed loudly through the room. Kurt, with his hand on the smooth, Cedar wood topped metal stair railing, walked down the steps. He had on a pale blue silky looking tank top with an unbuttoned white fashion jacket on over it, a pure white ruffled skirt that went down to about mid thigh on him, and a pair of strappy heels that were the same color as the tank top on his feet. His long hair had been curled into thick, wavy curls and his long eyelashes were flared up with the extra help of mascara. Following behind him was Sean dressed in a dark purple blazer with a ruffled light lavender colored dress shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey son," Burt greeted with a smile as he met his son at the foot of the stairs, "Happy Birthday."

Kurt chuckled as Burt pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Dad."

Burt let Kurt go and took a step back. "So… any plans for tonight?" he asked warily, hoping that Kurt would say no; that he was just going to stay home and celebrate his birthday with his family. Sadly, he didn't get what he hoped for as Blaine walked up to them and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, grinning boldly at Burt.

"Sean and I are taking Kurt to the under twenty one and over sixteen club here in town." Blaine answered excitedly, looking between Kurt and Burt with the large grin still lighting up his face.

Kurt chuckled nervously, giving his dad a cautious smile. "We'll be back before dawn, okay Daddy?"

Burt looked between the two before letting out a sigh, rubbing his bald head. "Be safe okay son."

Kurt nodded his head. "I will be." He looked down at his clothes before looking back up at Burt, waving a hand at his body. "I wear this for a reason Daddy and it's to make sure boys know to be… careful."

Burt smile dropped into an unhappy frown. "Kurt, you're _engaged_. I don't want you doing things with other guys. More like you shouldn't be because you _are_ engaged and it's cheating."

"Burt." Burt, Kurt, Sean, and Blain turned their heads to the doorway beside the main staircase as Carole walked in, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave Burt a stern look. "Let him have his fun. It's his Birthday after all and you've had him locked in this house since he was born; one night of fun won't hurt him."

Burt gave a sigh of defeat. Carole was right. Kurt should have fun on his One Hundredth Birthday and Burt knew that even if he told him he shouldn't, Kurt would go against him and do it anyway. He turned his head back towards Kurt. "Alright; you can do whatever you please." He muttered before giving Kurt a stern look. "But use protection if you're going to do those kinds of things."

Kurt rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face. "I know Dad."

Blaine and Sean led Kurt to the front door after he'd said goodbye to Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike; Burt and Carole following them outside. They walked over to the black limo parked on the red brick circle drive in front of the castle. The driver climbed out and opened the right ride door that was facing them with a bow. Sean climbed in first and Burt called to Kurt as he started to climb in.

"Hey, son?"

Kurt stopped and looked over his shoulder at Burt. "Yeah Dad?"

"Don't do anything reckless alright."

Kurt smiled at him. "I won't Dad. I promise."

Burt smiled a small smile and nodded his head as Kurt finished climbing into the limo. Once Blaine was inside the limo the driver shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Burt raised his hand in a goodbye wave as the limo drove off; following the brick circle drive before speeding off down the gravel road through the pine forest on its way down to down town Lima.

Burt watched the car drive off, losing sight of it as it disappeared into the pine tree darkness. He lowered his hand and stood there on the front door step.

"Come on honey. Come back inside." Carole said gently as she laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to go back inside their castle home.

Burt shook his head. "I'll be in, in a minute." He replied, gave still on the spot he last saw the limo that held his precious son.

Carole gave him a sad, worried look before nodding and turning towards the front door. Burt herd one of the large wooden doors open before shutting with a soft thumb. Burt felt a rush of air behind him and heard the sound of male dress shoes hitting the concrete behind him as well as the soft slap of a hand hitting the smooth concrete.

"Would you like me to follow them sir?" Tony asked as he stood from his kneeling position behind Burt, looking at him as he waited for Burt to give his answer.

Burt turned and walked to Tony's side, stopping beside him. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Burt said in a low voice near Tony's ear.

Tony chuckled soft and tilted his head towards Burt. "Of course sir."

Burt nodded his head and started towards the front door. He heard the fast movements of Tony as he took off in the direction of down town, the sound fading as the distance between him and Burt grew. Burt sighed.

Even though Kurt may be one hundred years old, he was still young – for a vampire that is – and he still managed to make Burt worry. It was Kurt's first time outside of the safety of their home and while Blaine and Sean would be with him, there were still dangers out there and Burt only hoped that Kurt would be smart enough to stay clear of them.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Puck smirked to himself as he walked down the sidewalk past bustling groups of teenagers and young adults as they chatted and laughed, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the faded blue jeans with rips around the knees he had on. He was so glad it was a Friday night. The sidewalks and areas around the clubs and bars that were located on the outer edge of the town were full of life – and people – that the clubs and bars were stimulating.

'_This is going to be __**too**__ easy._' Puck thought with a smirk as he eyed the tipsy girls that staggered down the sidewalk as they left some of the resident bars and adult clubs that provided alcohol. Though Puck could have easily approached one of the drunk girls, MILFs, or cougars, it was early in the night and he'd rather find something, or rather someone, that would be sober enough to give him good sex. So instead of stopping to stand outside one of the bars waiting for a girl to step out, he walked towards an apartment looking building that had a few teenagers and under twenty one year old adults standing outside it with a neon sign above their heads that read, "Young Adult's Club" in bright letters.

As Puck neared the building, a shiny black limo pulled to a stop next to the sidewalk right in front of the club. He stopped in his tracks and like the teenagers stand outside the club, stared at the limo. Puck was surprised to see the limo and for a second he wondered if a dance had been going on at his school, William McKinley High School, but he shook that thought away; he would have remembered such a thing because he'd be there spiking the punch bowl.

Puck watched as the driver of the limo got out and hurriedly moved around to the side with the door facing the club. The driver opened the door with a bow, the hand that wasn't on the door handle over his heart.

"Young Masters." The driver said once he got the door open.

The first person to step out of the limo was a teenage boy with maroon colored hair and dressed in a dark purple blazer with a ruffled lavender dress shirt on underneath, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Puck raised an eyebrow at the boy.

'_What the hell? What's up with the rich dude?_' Puck wondered and then the scent of the boy hit his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a slow breath through his mouth as he opened his eyes and glared at the next boy to get out; a black haired boy whose hair looked like it would be curly if it wasn't for the gel in his hair, and had on a red dress shirt with a black bowtie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. '_That's why._' They were vampires. How had he not known? No one in Lima was rich except for the Hummel Clan vampires.

Puck's eyes then flicked to the ivory skinned hand that came from inside the limo and grabbed a hold of the black haired boy's hand as he stood next to limo and offered it to the person still inside. Puck's breath hitched when he say the girl that stepped out of the limo. Beautiful ivory skin; long flowing chestnut brown hair; feather like eyelashes that caressed her pink tinted cheeks; long hairless legs; delicate looking long fingered hands; rosy plump lips; angel like facial features that had smooth curved edges instead of defined pointed ones; and when she opened her eyes, the most gorgeous eyes that Puck had ever seen were revealed. They were blue with the shade shifting from a bright light blue to a dark, gray-blue; the light blue circling his pupil and in the light blue, green flecks were scattered around his pupil.

"Wow…" Puck said softly, his eyes running over the girl's body – dressed in a silky pale blue tank top with a white fashion jacket on over it, a ruffled white skirt that went to mid thigh on her, and pale blue strappy heels on her feet. The girl was breath taking and she definitely took his. Puck could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her walk to the door of the club with the two boys flaking her sides.

Shaking his head, Puck snapped out of his daze and hurriedly walked to the club. He found what he was looking for. He was going to take that girl upstairs to one of the many bedrooms that the building had and have his way with her. Puck smirked. Oh yes; he was definitely going to tap that perky little ass that was hidden under that god damn white frilly skirt that barely covered it.

* * *

When Kurt walked inside the club, he was overwhelmed by the loud booming music and large crowd of teenagers and young adults that stood off to the sides with drinks in their hands and the others that danced in the center of the building on a lit up dance floor in front of the DJ with large, music blasting speakers on either side of him. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hand that was still in his after his friend had helped him get out of the limo.

"I didn't realize how popular a club like this would be." He said loudly so that Sean and Blaine could hear him over the music.

Blaine smiled at him and laughed. "It's a Friday night. Partying is what teenagers love to do." He explained. He looked around the room and after noticing the clear bar with neon lights lighting up the inside and a couple free white bar chairs sitting around it, nodded towards the bar. "Let's get you something to drink." He said to Kurt before leading the boy by his hand past groups of teenagers and over to the bar, Sean following close behind.

"Three Shirley Temples please." Blaine asked the bar tender with a smile once the three were at the bar. He motioned for Kurt to take a seat on one of the bar chairs while he and Sean stood on either side of him. The bar tender set down three of the cherry drinks down in front of them, the red liquid held in a wavy glass with a wine glass like bottom and red strips spiraling up the glass and different colored straws sticking out of it.

Kurt thanked the bar tender before grabbing the drink in front of him and slid it to him. He grabbed the straw between his thumb and index finger before taking a sip. He let out a hum of satisfaction. "Mhmm… delicious."

Blaine chuckled while Sean looked at him with a small, amused smile on his face, his drink held in one hand while his other held the straw the same way Kurt was. "Glad you like it." Blaine said with a chuckle.

Blaine and Sean stood on either side of Kurt as they watched the people dance on the dance floor and listened to the very loud music while they sipped at their drinks, and Kurt examined the room while also sipping at his drink.

The walls of the room were a bright spotless white and the room was mostly dark except for the lights around the dance floor. On the side of the room where they were there was a cluster of metal tables with chairs that matched the bar chairs and a small hall that led to the bathrooms with a large neon pink sign that read "Restrooms" above the hallway. On the other, there were a few pool tables and on the eastern wall there was a dart board with a few darts sticking out of it, and then a metal spiral staircase leading upstairs with two teenagers kissing on one of the steps. Kurt wondered what was upstairs and wanted to get up and check it out but then he thought better of it; this was a club for teenagers and if there was a chance that there was a bedroom upstairs, a horny couple would have surely sniffed it out by then.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he set his drink down of the bar top, his voice snapping Kurt from his thoughts and he turned his head back towards Blaine. "Let's go dance. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Kurt looked over at the dance floor filled with dancing teens – some of them dancing energetically and wildly, while others grinded together – and gave an the crowd an uneasy look. He didn't feel comfortable dancing so close to strange people and so many of them at that. He looked at Sean as he nodded his head in agreement to what Blaine said.

"You two can go. I don't feel comfortable dancing in a crowd like that." Kurt said with a small smile to Blaine and Sean, giving the crowd another look afterwards.

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just stay here then if you're not going to."

Kurt shook his head and hopped down from the chair. He took Sean's drink from his hand and set it on the bar top before pushing the maroon haired boy towards the dance floor. He went over to Blaine and pushed him as well towards the dance floor. "No, you two are going to go dance. Don't let me spoil your fun."

The two boys gave him hesitant look before slowly walked over to the dancing crowd. Kurt watched them go with a smile and climbed back onto the bar chair. He grabbed his drink and took a sip from it, the drink making a slurping sound as he drank the rest of it.

"Would you like another?" the bar tender asked.

Kurt nodded his head with a smile. "Yes please." He said politely as the bar tender took his glass.

"Hey." Kurt turned his head to the left as a muscular tanned guy with his dark brown hair shaved into a mohawk and dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt, faded jeans, and black army like boots, took the empty seat next to him. Kurt's cheeks flushed a pretty pink as he looked at the handsome boy beside him. He wore a sexy smirk as he leaned his arm on the bar top and rested his cheek against his fist.

"Well hello kind sir." Kurt said in a breathy, flirty voice, a shy smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Kurt turned his head towards the bar tender as he set his drink down in front of him and thanked him before turning his head back towards the boy beside him.

"Name's Puck. What's yours?" he asked.

Kurt hesitated for a second. He couldn't give him _his_ name because it was a boy name and it'd ruin the reason for his cross-dressing. So he thought of the first name that came to his mind.

"Katie." He said hurriedly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before smiling at Puck. "My names Katie."

"Katie, huh?" Puck said thoughtfully, his half lidded eyes slowly running over Kurt's appearance; making Kurt squirm under his gaze. He hoped he didn't sound like he was lying and that Puck hadn't somehow picked up the fact that he was a guy. "It doesn't suite you." He said.

Kurt blinked. '_What?_' "Um… what do you mean by that?" he asked in confusion.

Puck gave him a small smile. "You seem more like a…" he tilted his head to the side a little, "...an Elizabeth."

Kurt flinched at that name. It had been his mother's name and was the middle name that he'd given himself after she died. Hearing Puck say that reminded him of the numerous times his father had told him he looked like his mother and the picture of her and him when he was a baby that sat on his bedside table.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly, his eyes downcast, "But I'd rather you call me Katie than Elizabeth even though you think it suites me."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together. "Okay but can I ask you why?"

Kurt's eyes flicked up to Puck. He was looking at him and looked as if he was thinking while doing so. Kurt's eyes became downcast again as he told Puck his reasoning for not wanting to be called that name.

"My mother, her name was Elizabeth. She died when I was young." He said softly.

Puck's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. "Oh… well…" he said awkwardly, not sure what to say to Kurt. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt smiled softly at him before turning to his drink, grabbing the straw and started stirring his drink while looking down at it; his chin resting in his other hand as the arm of the hand rested on top of the bar countertop. "It's alright. It was a long time ago so it doesn't hurt as much anymore." He reassured Puck.

* * *

Puck heard a slow song come on as the upbeat one before it ended. Puck looked over as a good majority of the people on the dance floor left but a few couples stayed on the floor. That gave Puck an idea. Even after talking to Katie and getting to know her a little bit, he still wanted to take her to bed.

Puck turned back to Katie as she looked down at her drink while stirring it. "Wanna dance?" he asked with a smile, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

Katie turned her head towards him and blinked. She looked at the dance floor and then back at him. "Sure. Why not." She said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Puck got down from the bar chair and like he'd seen the black haired boy do when helping Katie out of the limo, held his hand out to her. With a shy smile and a pink blush – that to Puck made him want to just take the pretty girl right up against the bar counter because even though he rarely thought a blush was sexy or hot, it was on Katie – staining her cheeks took placed her hand in his.

He led her out to the dance floor and took an empty space near the middle. He wrapped both arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Puck smiled down at Katie as they swayed slowly to the romantic song. He liked it when the girls he was with were shorter than him and seeing as he was six foot, he usually didn't have a problem with it, and even though Katie wore high heels, she was still a good couple inches shorter than him.

"So what brings you here on this Friday night? I've never seen you here before." He asked with a flirty smile.

"It's my birthday so my friends decided to take me out." Katie explained with a smile of her own.

Puck chuckled softly and dipped his head. "Well then Happy Birthday." He said before kissing her softly. Katie responded right away by kissing him back and tilting her head to the side so their lips could be pressed together more firmly.

Puck tightened his grip on Katie and pulled their bodies closer together as he deepened their kiss with a moan of pleasure. He swiped his tongue over her plump lower lip and Katie eagerly opened her mouth to his prodding tongue. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and in no time were their tongues brushing each other and swirling around each others.

Puck started to pull his tongue back into his own mouth when Katie stopped him by wrapping her lips around the warm muscle and started to suck on it. Puck moaned loudly, and pulled Katie even closer to him. If she could make him moan just by sucking his tongue he wondered what she could do sucking his dick and the thoughts that came to mind made his cock start to hard.

After she released his tongue, Puck pulled it back into his mouth before lightly bit down on her lower lip, Katie moaning at the feeling. Puck pulled back and looked at Katie's flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with lust filled eyes while she breathed heavily.

"Where'd you learn to kiss so good?" he asked in a husky voice.

Katie opened her mouth to reply but a voice that came from behind Puck beat her to it. "She learned it from me." The angry, British accent rich voice growled.

Puck turned around, his arms dropping from Katie's waist and hers doing the same. Behind him stood an angry looking blonde haired guy with blue eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Puck angrily. He wore a white jean jacket with a black shirt on underneath, black jeans, and black and white converse on his feet. By the looks of him the guy didn't look very muscular; lean, but not muscular like Puck.

Puck smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the guy. "Oh? And who are you?" he asked in an amused tone.

The guy took a step towards him, getting in Puck's face, but Puck looked at him calmly – smugly even. "Her fiancé." He growled through clenched teeth.

Puck's eyes widened and he gapped at Katie's fiancé, his arms dropping to his sides as they slowly uncrossed. "Fiance?" he turned towards Katie who was standing behind him. "You didn't tell me you were engaged."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her fiancé, an unhappy frown on her face. "It's an arranged marriage." she explained sourly. She walked past Puck and stood in front of her fiancé, glaring at him as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Katie asked crossly.

Tony's look of anger dropped and became a look of shame as he looked away from Katie, rubbing the back of his neck while laughing nervously. "Well you see Love; it's a funny story really…"

Katie glared up at him, frown still in place. "I bet it is. Mind sharing?" she asked icily.

"Your dad sent me to watch over you." Tony muttered in a quiet voice.

Puck watched as Katie's eyes closed and she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I can't believe he told you to come here to… to spy on me." She spat angrily as she opened her eyes and looked up at Tony as anger blazed in her blue eyes, and Puck swore he saw a flash of fangs.

'_Could Katie be a vampire?_' Puck wondered and mentally nodded his head. She'd arrived with those two vampires and when Puck took a quick in hale through his nose, he was able to smell Tony's vampire scent but for some reason, Katie lacked the scent. Instead she gave off a sweet scent that for some reason was cold like the smell of mint. That reminded Puck of the scent he picked up on the wind while he was on the cliff side. Could that have been her scent he'd picked up?

"Well what are you doing _kissing_ another bloke when you're engaged?!" Tony shot back angrily.

"It was just a kiss! Dad said I could do whatever I pleased tonight and told me to be careful and to make sure to use protection if I had sex! So he knows I'll be doing things like this." Katie retorted angrily. "I don't need you to be _keeping an eye on me_ when I'm perfectly capable to do that myself!"

"It's cheating! Don't you feel ashamed?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Were you planning on sleeping with this bloke?"

Puck, wondering the same thing now, looked at Katie. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth had dropped open. She looked over at Puck before looking back up at Tony. "I…I don't know…" she admitted. She looked down at her feet, her arms uncrossing, and shrugged. "Maybe…"

Puck looked at Katie with a surprised look on his face but on the inside he was dancing with joy. If it hadn't been for her fiancé interrupting they're dance he would have been able to take her upstairs and do all sorts of things with the beautiful girl without feeling kind of bad that he was making her cheat on her fiancé.

Tony too, looked at Katie but with more a look off shock and hurt. She'd just admitted that she would have cheated on him. He shook his head and grabbed Katie's arm before pulling her off to the side, away from Puck and out of his hearing range, but what Tony didn't know was that Puck was a werewolf and even in his human form, had incredible hearing.

"What are you thinking? I may still be mad at you for wanting to sleep with that bloke but do you not realize that he won't want you?" Tony whispered angrily, tightening his grip on Katie's arm. She hissed in pain and Puck growled lowly in the back of his throat.

'_Let go of her you dickhead foreign vampire!_' Puck silently yelled at Tony, glaring at him as he did so.

Katie ripped her arm from his grip, rubbing at the sore spot as she too glared at Tony. "You never know! He might." She shot back but she didn't sound very convincing or that she believed her own words.

Puck turned his gaze to her. Were they talking about Katie being a vampire? Because if they were he still wanted her even though he was a werewolf and he hated all other vampires, but Katie had somehow been able to make him looking past that hatred. He wanted her and that was that. Who was that Tony guy to say he didn't. He didn't know him!

Tony's breathing became more heavily as he looked at her with annoyance. He obviously wasn't happy that he was failing to make Katie change her mind about sleeping with Puck. He glanced at Puck before looking back at Katie with a glare. "He's a werewolf. There, I said it. That bloke is a bloody werewolf!"

Katie's eyes widened and she looked at Tony with disbelief. "No…" she looked over at Puck before looking back at Tony, a pained expression on her face. "He can't be."

"Believe it or not, it's true. He's a werewolf and you're a vampire." He whispered in a stern voice.

Katie lowered her gaze, shaking her head. "Why couldn't I tell?" she asked softly.

Tony sighed, the anger he once held dimming. "Because you've never been around them, Love. You've never met them so you don't know what they smell like."

Katie closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I want to go home now." She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself.

Puck looked at her and if he wasn't in shock, he would have thought the action was cute. Just like that, she didn't want him anymore. Was him being a werewolf so revolting to her that she couldn't have sex with him? Could she not look past that little detail?

Tony, giving Katie a sympathetic look, nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked back over to him and Puck made sure that he didn't look like he'd been eaves' dropping on their conversation.

"It's about time I went home." Katie said as the stopped in front of him, looking down at the ground. "It was nice meeting you Puck but I don't think we should talk anymore."

Puck's eyes widened. "What! Why?" he asked.

Katie's eyes lifted up to look into his. "I shouldn't have to explain why a vampire shouldn't be with a werewolf." Her gaze lowered and the two started walking again, in the direction of the exit/entrance where the two guys she had arrived with were standing. "We're natural enemies. Our kind's rivalry goes back almost a thousand years and being with you would be wrong."

Puck closed his eyes. '_Wrong, huh? That's a low blow._' He thought as he opened his eyes and turned to watch them leave.

'_But don't think that you being a vampire or you being engaged is going to stop me from being with you._'He thought with a smirk, stuffing his hands into his pockets while his eyes were focused solely on Katie's retreating form. The beautiful vampire had captured his heart and the thought of having his way with her was long gone. A new feeling was starting to erupt, a feeling Puck had never experienced before, and he wasn't going to let it go when it felt so good.

'_Watch out Katie because_ _I'm going to make you mine and prove to you that a werewolf __**can**__ be with a vampire._'

* * *

**~ _PLEASE REVIEW_ ~**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_A/N: In a review for my last chapter, xXElleGurlXx pointed out that my whole crossdressing and long hair thing for Kurt was confusing and that many of you didn't understand it. So, here's your explaination - but if you wish to read ahead i have put the explaination in this chapter in a very poetic way explained by none other than the boy himself. Kurt, as you all know, has his special ability that if he doesn't have protected sex will get pregnant. Most of you will have to agree - even though this is very stariotyping on my part - that straight and bi guys tend to carry condoms with them when they know that they might have sex with someone and that gay guys often don't. So, dressing as a girl and looking like one will in hance Kurt's chance of having the option to be able to have protected sex - whether the guy has a big gay freak out or they go ahead with the sex, Kurt and his family doesn't care as long as he has the option of protection. So, in other words, Kurt's crossdressing and long hair is a saftey thing that was established with the thought of him potentially having sex when out in the "real world" for the first time. Also, he's only been grow out his hair for the past couple of years and started crossdressing on his birthday outing. He will only crossdress when out in the town. I'm sorry if Kurt being like this offends you or makes you happy but don't worry, he'll be getting rid of both in the - not so close - future. Why? You'll have to wait and see. ^~^_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When the limo pulled to a stop next to the front steps of the castle, Kurt didn't wait for the limo driver to come around and open the door for him. He busted the door open and climbed out before hurriedly marching up to the front door. He was furious but his anger wasn't directed towards Tony like it had been when the two were arguing about him almost cheating on him with Puck nor was it directed towards Puck for being a werewolf. No, it was directed towards himself.

'_How could I not have known?!_' Kurt kept asking himself in his head as he rushed through the house towards the main staircase, his fingernails digging into his palms as he clenched his hands tightly at his sides.

"Hey bud." Burt greeted Kurt from where he sat on one of the couches with a few papers in his hands and on the coffee table in front of him as he stormed into the sitting room and raced for the stairs, Burt looking at him in confusion. "Did something happen?" his eyes widened as he thought the worst had happened. "You didn't have unprotected sex did you?!"

Kurt stopped near the middle of the stairs, his hand clenching the stair railing tighter. The question caused an image of Puck to flash in his mind and he angrily shook it away. "No, I didn't." he said through clenched teeth before finishing his ascent up the stairs.

Kurt ran down the hall and turned corners sharply on his was to his room. When he got to his room, he pushed opened one of the doors and slammed it shut as he leaned back against it. He buried his face in his hands and slowly slid down the door so he was sitting on the cold hard wood floor.

"I can't believe I almost slept with him!" Kurt said in disbelief. He was appalled and ashamed of himself. Not only had he _kissed_ a werewolf but had almost slept with him and would have broken one of the laws on the contract between vampires and werewolves.

'_But it wasn't me he was kissing, it was "Katie"._' He thought; the thought making a rush of disappointment, sadness, and hurt wash over him. Kurt pushed the feelings away. He shouldn't feel like that. That werewolf meant nothing to him; he would have only been a one night stand or a guy who'd have a little gay freak out when he realized Kurt's true identity.

Yet, why did the thought of Puck being attracted to his new alter ego make Kurt so upset that he ripped his heels off and threw them across the room before doing the same with the rest of his clothes until he was sitting there in only his black boxer briefs. He curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he buried his face in his knees.

'_He's just some stupid werewolf. He means nothing to you._' He kept telling himself over and over, but the more he said it the less he believed himself. Who was he kidding? Puck had left a permanent spot in his heart. He'd been the first guy to ever approach him on their own and hit on him. Though he had been hit on by the potential suitors that his father had brought home as possible marriage partners, they _knew_ him when they hit on him; Puck didn't. Puck had flirted with him and asked him to dance which eventually led to them having their first kiss.

'_And what a kiss it was…_' Kurt thought dreamily with a small smile. It had taken his breath away and when their lips first touched, Kurt swore he felt electricity spark between them; the ultimate sign of having a physical connection with someone.

Kurt shook his head violently, his lip curling in disgust and fangs elongating to long sharp points. "Stop thinking about him." He ordered himself angrily.

Kurt looked up sharply as the other door beside him opened and Tony took a hesitant step inside, his gaze dropping once he say it was Tony. He looked down at Kurt and after giving him a puzzled look, his eyes went to Kurt's scattered clothes to back to him; a worried look replacing the puzzled one.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked in concern.

Kurt looked back up at him, not sure how to respond. Then, an idea came to his mind. If he did things with Tony, he'd eventually forget about Puck. He could focus all his attention on him and though as Kurt thought about the idea, he began to feel guilty for thinking of doing such a thing, but he didn't need to be thinking about Puck. Tony was his fiancé after all and Kurt knew now that he needed to be faithful to him, and if that meant having deliciously hot sex with him to pay back his almost cheating and get rid of his thoughts of Puck than he was willing to do it.

Kurt lowered his gaze and put on his best sad face – which wasn't hard for him to do. "I just feel really bad about what happened." He lifted his gaze up so he was looking up into Tony's eyes. "I'm sorry I almost cheated on you and I promise from now on that I will be faithful to you."

Kurt stood up and placed his hands on Tony's chest, pressing his hands against the lean muscles of his chest below the black t-shirt he had on. He tilted his head up and teasingly brushed his lips against Tony's. "Do you forgive me?" he asked in a whisper.

Tony wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close to him. "I can't stay mad at you Love." He confessed with a grin as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he kissed him back.

"I know how I can make it up to you." Kurt whispered against Tony's lips as they parted slightly.

Kurt pulled back and looked up into Tony's eyes with a soft smile as he back away before turning and strutting towards his bed; Kurt smirking as he felt Tony's eyes on his back and ass. He slipped his briefs off, the black underwear pooling around his feet, before he crawled up onto the bed on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder as Tony with lowered eyelids and a sly, mischievous smile curling at his lips as he wiggled his bare ass at him.

'_Come get me, Tony. You know you want to._' He thought silently as he watched Tony's eyes darken with lust and want for him and he licked his lips at the thought of what he'd be doing with Kurt.

Chuckling softly, Kurt crawled to the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and laid down on his back on the bed's comforter with his head resting on the pile of pillows. He spread open his legs and looked at Tony with half lidded eyes. Slowly, he slid both of hands down his body. His right hand stopped at one of his rosy hardened nipples and the other hand kept going lower, one finger rubbing a circle around his navel before it slid further down to his semi hard cock.

Kurt ran his finger tips over the large, sensitive vain on the underside of his cock, lightly teasing himself while he pitched his own nipple between his thumb and index finger. He let out a whiny moan and turned his to head to the side, his cheeks stained pink. He touched the slit at the top of the mushrooming head of his cock and the small pool of pre-cum that resided there, a broken, pleasured cry following the action, and he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stocking it slowly as the need to pleasure himself grew too strong for him to resist anymore.

"Ahhh ohhh! Ouhhh!" His moans grew louder as the muscles on his abdamin and lower back tightened and heat started to pool in his lower stomach; Kurt spedding up his movements as his impending climax neared. "Ohhh… uhhh… ahhhh!" Kurt's back arched and his head flung back as he climaxed, ropes of his pearly white cum shooting from his cock and covering his hand and his chest and stomach.

Kurt's body dropped down onto the bed as it shivered and twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He smirked softly while he breathed heavily and looked over at Tony through half lidded eyes. Tony too, was breathing heavily as he kneeled on the ground with his now limp cock in his cum covered hand. After his little show, Tony wouldn't be able to resist taking him when he was like that: lying on his bed naked, legs spread open, ivory skin flushed, eyelids at half mast and glasz eyes darkened with lust, and his own cum staining his heaving chest as it slowly dried.

"Enjoy my show?" Kurt asked coyly, with a chuckle.

Tony stood up on shaky legs and instead of walking to the foot of the bed and climbing up on it like Kurt had, walked over to Kurt's bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Kurt watched him with furrowed eyebrows and confusion filled eyes as Tony ruffled through the draw and first tossed their bottle of lube then a foil package covered condom onto the bed beside him before pulling out a small silver key. Kurt blinked at the key and watched with wide eyes as Tony kneeled down and pulled a black leather chest out from under Kurt's bed.

"What're you doing Sweetheart?" Kurt asked nervously as he watched him.

Kurt heard the clink of metal before Tony pulled a pair of silver metal handcuffs and set them next to the condom and lube. Kurt gulped as he looked at the handcuffs as the flashed in the little moonlight that came from the open balcony doors; knowing exactly what Tony planned on doing with them. Normally he wouldn't have been worried about using handcuffs because it was always funny when they used them for the reason intended – bondage – because Kurt could easily snap the chain that held the metal rings together, but it had been at least a week and a half since Kurt last had a glass of blood; meaning he was weaker – much weaker – and his powers weren't as strong. So, Kurt's strength had been brought down to the level of a mere human's and snapping the chain of the cuffs wasn't an option.

Leaving the chest open on the floor, Tony climbed up onto the bed, an evil glint in his eyes that made Kurt shiver and his breathing to become shallower. "You were bad tonight weren't you Kurt?" he asked in a husky voice as he hovered over him.

Kurt, getting turned on by the kinky game they were starting to play, blushed and turned his head away before giving a slow nod. "Oh, I was," he said in an innocent but ashamed tone. He glanced at Tony and tried not to smile as he murmured, "…master."

Tony smiled sly. He loved it when he and Kurt did those sorts role plays during their sex and even though he didn't bring out his bossy, sadistic side very often when around Kurt, in the bedroom was where he really showed it off to Kurt and it never failed to turn his lover on. Kurt's submissive bottoming side managed to do the same for him as well; though Bossy Bottom Kurt was always fun too.

Tony moved off to the side. "Knees now." He ordered, giving Kurt's knees a light slap. Kurt sat up and got on his knees while also leaning forward with his head bowed and his arms behind his back in a ready position to have the handcuffs placed around them.

Tony chuckled as he grabbed the cuffs. "Someone's eager." He said as he fastened the cuffs around Kurt's slender wrists, fastening them so tight that the paler boy winced in pain as the cold metal dug into his skin. Once the cuffs were on, Kurt leaned forward so that the bottom of his chin was pressed against the tops of his kneecaps and his forehead was pressed against the bed's comforter, his smooth ass high in the air. He wiggled his ass as he waited for the familiar tight grab of Tony's hands on his hips and Tony's warm breath on the back of his neck as he bent over him but frowned in confusion and disappointment when neither happened.

Tony chuckled again as he slipped off of the bed, this one sounding more sadistic than the last. "Definitely eager." He said as he kneeled down in front of the leather chest.

"Master." Kurt whined, as he glanced at Tony. "Please…"

Tony's gaze flicked up to Kurt, his hand wrapping around an object in the chest that Kurt couldn't see. "Please what?"

"Please, fuck me." Kurt pleaded in a whiny voice.

Tony shook his head while making tutting sounds. "Now, now, now." He said as he stood up and Kurt's eyes flicked to the black leather whip in Tony's hand as he cracked it, moaning and shivering when he heard the sound. "I don't believe you deserve to be fucked right away after what you said at the club tonight."

He climbed onto the bed and stood on his knees on top of the bed behind Kurt. He cracked the whip again, making sure that it didn't hit Kurt. "You were planning on having sex with someone that wasn't me. That doesn't make Master very happy." He growled, cracking the whip a third time; watching with pleased smile as Kurt shivered and listened to the wanton moan that came from him.

"Guess you'll have to punish me." Kurt replied. He looked over his shoulder at Tony, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Won't you, _Master_?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and without warning, lashed Kurt's ass with the whip, making the brunet flinch and his head curl down towards his chest as he cried out. Tony repeated the action about a dozen tips, splitting the number of lashes between Kurt's ass and his back. He watched as bright red marks blossomed on Kurt's ivory skin and in some places on his back, thin cuts appeared and blood trickled down, the smell of the crimson liquid making Tony lick his lips and his blue eyes shift to a sparkling red, and listened to Kurt's beautiful cries that were always followed by a low moan of pleasure; his cock hardening at the arousing sights, smells, and sounds.

After he was finished, Tony moved around Kurt so he was kneeling down in front of him; ignoring his body's erg to lick the blood off of Kurt's back as the smell of it kept filling his nose. He looked down at Kurt, who had his head bowed and his hair dangling in and around his face, making it hard for Tony to see the expression he held.

"Have I punished you enough?" Tony asked in a monotone as he stared down at him. Kurt's head slowly nodded his head. Smirking, Tony bent his head down near Kurt's ear. "I didn't hear you. Tell me Kurt, have I punished you enough?"

Kurt lifted his head and Tony was a little taken aback when he say his face: eyes red rimmed and blood shot, faded black streaks running down from his eyes from where his mascara had run, and tears clinging to his long eyelashes.

On the inside, Kurt smirked when he saw surprise and slight worry flash across Tony's face when he saw his face. Kurt knew how to play this game – cry and look pitiful and Tony would give him what he wanted, and if that didn't work, use Tony's one weakness: Kurt speaking in French. Tony barely knew the language yet when Kurt spoke it… just the way he said the French words turned him on and made him want to have sex with Kurt even more without the extra games. Kurt smirked on the inside as he decided to make things easier for himself and use both tactics at the same time.

"Tony, s'il te plait ne me fouette plus*." Kurt pleaded, fresh tears coming to his eyes. He looked up into Tony's eyes that were wide and his eyebrows were raised as he said in a breathy, tearful voice, "Prend moi, prend moi comme tu veux. S'il te plait mon amour, baise moi pour que demain je ne puisse marcher droit*."

Kurt watched as Tony's eyes became half lidded and he slowly nodded his head while looking at Kurt with dazed expression – catching onto what Kurt was saying by the context clues and the way he spoke. '_Gotcha._' Kurt smirked on the inside as he watched Tony slide from the bed and grabbed the key to the handcuffs out of the chest.

Kurt looked over his shoulder as Tony climbed up behind him and uncuffed him while pressing loving kisses to his bruised back. Once free, Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck as Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Tony leaned back against the pillow stack and the two just laid like that; Kurt on top of Tony while Tony stroked his back and long hair and they shared slow, passion filled kisses that held no heat or neediness, their chests pressed together and their legs tangled at the ankle.

"Speak to me in French again." Tony asked as they parted for air, the two looking into each other's eyes while doing so.

"Je suis peut-être un garçon, mais mes longs cheveux et une robe raconte une autre histoire, que personne ne peut comprendre. C'est une question de sécurité contrairement à mes proches j'ai la capacité de transformer la vie d'un grand nombres de personne si je ne fais pas attention." Kurt whispered; pressing a kiss to Tony's lips once finished.

Tony chuckled softly. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

"Boy I may be, but long hair and women's clothes on my body speaks another story no one gets. Safety is the reason for this because unlike my kin I hold an ability that could shape the lives of many if not careful enough." Kurt said with a smile.

"Very poetic." Tony chuckled and with a smile curling at his lips, pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled against his lips. "Why thank you kind sir." He thanked him with a smile as they pulled back before diving back in.

Kurt tightened his arms around Tony's neck and tangled the fingers of one hand in Tony's thick hair as he deepened the kiss, a moan sounding from him as Tony tightened his grip on him as well. Kurt's legs slid into a kneeling position on either side of Tony's thighs so he was straddling his lap, their still hard cocks pressing against each other once he was settled. Kurt hummed a laugh against Tony's lips as he rolled them over to Kurt was below him. Tony pulled back from the kiss and stood above Kurt on his hands and knees, looking down at the beautiful brunet as he smiled up at him.

"Do you still want me to fuck you?" Tony asked, eyes flicking over to the milky dawn sky as the sun began to rise before looking back down at Kurt. It was getting late and he knew of Kurt's habit of not drinking blood on a regular bases like he should so he knew that Kurt would be getting tired a lot sooner – especially if they engaged in sex.

Kurt nodded his head as the smile on his face grew. "Oui*." He purred.

Tony gave him a toothy smile before grabbing the condom packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and then rolled the latex on over his erection. He grabbed the lube beside Kurt and drizzled the rest of the clear liquid from the almost empty bottle onto his palm. He gave Kurt an apologetic look as he coated his hard on instead of using it on his fingers to stretch Kurt.

"I'm sorry Love, but there's not enough for me to stretch you _and _slick myself up." Tony apologized as he lined his slick, condom covered cock up to Kurt's puckered entrance. Kurt gave him an uneasy look as he slowly wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and gripped his shoulders with shaky hands.

'_I should have told him no when he used the rest of the lube on himself instead of me._' Kurt thought as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly while Tony started pushing into him. Kurt flung his head back as a searing pain shot through his lower half and a pain filled cry was ripped from him. His fingers dug into Tony's shoulders as he tightened his grip on him and Tony grunted at the feeling; blood welling up around Kurt's nails as they dug down into his skin.

Thinking that getting it over with as fast as he could would be the best solution, Tony thrust in and out of Kurt at a rapid pace; grunting and moaning at the tight feeling of Kurt's unprepared hole. '_Why haven't I done this before?_' he asked himself as he focused on his movements and the pleasure being given to him, his eyes squeezed closed and his mind blocking out Kurt's pain filled cries and sobs of 'Please stop, it hurts' and 'Stop this Tony; I don't like it'.

"Stop!" Kurt's broken cry of mercy followed by a sob made Tony freeze. He snapped open his eyes and down looked at Kurt with wide eyes. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and tears streamed down his cheeks while a pain filled expression covered his face and he clenched his teeth together tightly, his head curled forward towards his chest and his shoulders and back stiff and rigid.

Scared that he'd really hurt the smaller boy, Tony quickly pulled out; a, not as loud as the first dozen, cry of pain followed the action. Kurt's legs and hands dropped from Tony and he fell over onto his side, his legs pulled as close to his stomach as his sore ass would let them and his face still screwed up in a pain filled expression. Tony's eyes ran over Kurt as he looked down at him in disbelief; going from the tears and expression on his face to the blood on his finger tips and nails to finally stop at his ass as a somewhat thin line of blood trickled out from his entrance, slowly staining the pale comforter below him.

"Kurt…" Tony whispered as he brought a hand up to cup his mouth, not believing what he'd done to the beautiful boy he loved. He'd hurt him – made him _bleed _– all because he was selfish, used the rest of their lube on himself instead of on Kurt to stretch him out like he's suppose to, and fucked the poor boy like he was nothing but a rag doll; forgetting that he felt pain. Tony backed away slowly, his eyes flicking back and forth between the line of blood to Kurt's face as he opened his eyes halfway and looked down at him; tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

Kurt watched Tony as he got off the bed and kept backing away, a horrified look on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said in a choked voice before turning and running to and out the door, grabbing his robe on the way out and the door slamming shut behind him in his haste; Kurt flinching at the loud sound.

Kurt closed his eyes and felt a few tears escape. He could still feel the pain from Tony's stupidly thought actions while also the smell the blood that leaked from his body and stained his finger tips and nails filled his nose. That was not how he planned on their night going at all – and on his Birthday no less! He hurt and felt weak to the bone – since having not drunk blood for a week and a half having lowered his healing rate significantly to the point where he'd still feel the pain when he'd awake the next 'morning'.

'_Puck wouldn't have done this._' Kurt suddenly thought out of nowhere, a broken sob escaping him at the thought. He didn't know Puck very well but for some reason he could tell that even though he looked like he'd be fun to have in bed because the muscles he had meant he had power behind his thrusts, he seemed like the type of guy who was still gentle with his lovers and never did things he thought would cause them harm – Kurt having come up with that hypothesis after remembering how soft the kiss Puck had given him had started out when he first pressed their lips together.

'_It had been a Birthday gift from him._' Kurt thought as he remembered Puck wishing him a Happy Birthday before giving him his "present". He smiled as he remembered that when Puck had wished him a Happy Birthday, he hadn't said Katie – or any name for that matter – when doing so. It was almost like he was wishing the real him a Happy Birthday. Kurt shook the thought and feelings away while whipping the smile from his face.

Kurt whipped his bloodied hands on his comforter and after doing so, whipped the remains of his tears and mascara from his cheeks and eyes before shakily crawling under the covers of his bed; his back to his balcony door. He winced as the movements caused a new round of pain to shoot up his spine and through his ass. Laying his head down on one of the soft, feather filled pillows inside a pillow case the same color as his sheets, Kurt pulled the sheets and comforter closer to him as a rush of cold over his naked body sent a shiver through his body.

'_So much for trying to forget about Puck._' Kurt thought with a sigh as he closed his eyes and his mind that was still angered at Tony, started to compare him and Puck; Puck always on the better side of the comparison. His anger filled mind came with things like, 'Puck's a lot gentler than Tony' and 'Puck's a better kisser than Tony'. And so on and so forth went the thoughts; his brain even making up faulty accusations about Puck just so he could prove that he was better than Tony and that Puck would be a lot better for him than Tony ever could.

Eventually he did drift off to sleep but not without thinking, '_I wish Puck wasn't a werewolf…_' first with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: The French sentences have been updated and corrected after psykogleek gave me the correct ones in a review. I am very thankful that she pointed that out and gave the correct ones to me, and just so all of you know, I got my original translations from google translate because i don't know ANY French._**

**Translations:**

_***Tony, please, no more whipping. **_

_***Just take me. Have your way with me. Please my love, fuck me until I can not walk tomorrow. **_

_***Yes.**_

* * *

**Please Review ~**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters_**

**_A/N: And here's chapter 5. Enjoy and also... review please! Pretty please? Pretty please with PucKurt on top?_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sky was a blend of cream orange and navy blue as the sun rose over the tree tops, creating long shadows across the leaf strewn ground. It was around six in the morning when Puck snuck inside his house, closing the door silently as to not wake up anyone. The house was dimly lit and so quiet that if a pin were to drop it would be heard.

Puck crept slowly towards the stairs, his footfalls soft and muffled by his socks after taking off his boots. He knew that his family and the rest of the pack would have been home for a couple of hours after their run and if Puck knew his mother as well as he did he knew that she'd be pissed with him for running off instead of staying with the pack. Though what Puck should have done instead of grabbing the nearest drunk girl was go join his pack in the last hours of their run but he just couldn't get his mind off of Katie and he tried what anyone would have done in his place, had sex to get his mind off of something.

…It hadn't worked. The whole time he was with that girl – he couldn't even remember her name; Sandy? Sophie? Something that started with an 'S' and ended in the long 'E' sound – he pictured Katie. He pictured her lips being the ones he kissed, bit, and sucked on. He pictured her boobs – even though Katie had had, well, nothing in that department – being the ones he squeezed, kissed, and left hickies on. He pictured it was Katie's legs that wrapped around his waist when he pictured the vagina he entered to be Katie's. And then when he climaxed, he had to bite down on the girl's shoulder to keep from calling out Katie's name as he spilled his seed into the condom he wore.

'_God! I'm so whipped; and by a girl I just met!_' Puck thought shamefully, shaking his head at himself.

"Mind telling me why you weren't at the run?" Puck jumped at the sound of his mother's stern and anger tinged voice. Puck laughed nervously as he slowly turned to the right, rubbing the back of his neck. Ruth stood in the hall leading to her bedroom and the first floor bathroom, her arms crossed over her chest and an unhappy frown on her face.

"Uh, hey Ma. Didn't know you were awake." Puck said as he addressed his mother, the confidence he'd had when sneaking into the house decreasing with every word and every second of being glared at disappointedly by his mother.

"You didn't answer me." Ruth retorted flatly, eyes narrowing.

Puck sighed. "I… was out." Puck mumbled, looking away from Ruth's smoldering glare.

"Out where?" She pressed.

"Having…uh… sex… with some girl." Puck finally admitted.

Ruth sighed, shaking her head at him. "Noah… what has gotten into you? Do you not care about your pack anymore?" she asked.

"No!" Puck denied angrily, his voice raised in a yell. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he calmed his temper; it wouldn't do him any good if he let his emotions get the best of him. "No. I do Ma; really. I'm just… young. I want to be out having fun and …and getting laid."

"And you don't think running with your pack is _fun_?" Ruth growled. "And what about Jade? Why don't you do those kinds of things with her instead of some _Shlooche_?"

Puck flinched slightly at the way his mother spat the Yiddish word for slut, Shlooche, and anger started blazed in his eyes as his mind instantly went to Katie and not the girl he'd had sex with not forty five minutes ago. '_Katie isn't a slut!_' he thought angrily.

"I don't like Jade Ma!" Puck yelled, arms flailing wildly with his hand jesters as his anger towards his mother made him see red and he let loose all his pent up thoughts of Jade. "She's horrible! She's a fucking _bitch_! How can you _not_ notice? She thinks she's fucking pack leader and bosses us around like we're a bunch of pups!"

Ruth's eyes were bright with equal rage and her nostrils flared. Her hands curled into tight fists as she listened to her own son yell at her about the sweet girl she wanted him to be with. She didn't believe a word he said; she wouldn't. Jade was a nice girl and Puck was just angry with her for wanting him to stop his fooling around. She was sure of it.

"I'm finished talking about this Noah." Ruth said sternly through clenched teeth. She pointed a finger to the staircase beside her. "I don't want to hear a word from you until you've calmed down. When you're ready to come down and apologize for what you've said and done, I'll listen then."

Puck glared at Ruth, his chest heaving with deep angry breaths and he clenched his teeth together and his hands curled into tightly clenched fists. "You know what? No!" He yelled as he turned and speed walked to the front door. "I'm leaving. You don't understand? That's fine with me."

Puck pulled the door open and glared over his shoulder at Ruth before storming out and slamming the door shut. The force of the slam seemed to shake the whole house.

Ruth sighed and shook her head. "Stupid pup." She sighed with an eye roll and turned around to go back to her room. "He'll be back by sun down."

* * *

Kurt groaned as he awoke from his slumber, his ass still painfully sore from the previous night. He opened his eyes slightly, looking around the dim room; his body still facing away from the balcony doors. His eyes flicked over to the grandfather clock that ticked in the far corner of his room beside his dark wood wardrobe, his keen eyes picking up the time; 4:49.

'_Lavender must have drawn the curtains over the windows._' Kurt guessed. He rolled over onto his other side and found a wine glass filled with blood on his side table. Stiffly, Kurt sat up, covers falling and pooling in his lap, and picked the cold glass up by its stem. He looked down into the scarlet liquid as he swirled it around in the glass. '_She must have brought me this as well._' He thought as he took a swig.

"Mmm." Kurt hummed as he lowered the glass, his red tinged tongue poking out as he swiped it over his lips. He opened his eyes, his irises shining a sparkling crimson. He drew his tongue over his fangs that had elongated after they'd been stimulated by the blood. He brought the glass back to his lips and drained the rest of the crimson liquid.

Kurt let out a content sigh as he set the empty wine glass back on his side table and rejoiced in the feeling of the pain in his ass going away as his newly energized healing powers healed him. He looked over to his bedroom door as it opened and Lavender's purple hair covered head poked inside. She smiled at him once she saw him.

"Good morning Master Kurt." Lavender greeted him happily as she opened the door wider and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "I hope you don't mind that I put away your chest. I'm guessing you and Tony used its contents last night since it was just sitting opened on the floor." She smirked at him and waggled her eyebrows.

Kurt blushed at her words and let out a humorless chuckle as memories of the previous night flashed though his mind, fresh anger towards Tony welling up. "No, no I don't mind that you did." He reassured her. "And Tony and I did use some things in there but…" he trailed off.

Lavender gave him a worried look and came to sit down on the edge of the bed beside him. She brushed his bangs from his face and tucked a stay strand of messy hair behind his ear.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"Tony…" Kurt sighed, leaning into Lavender's side as she wrapped an arm around his naked waist, her hand stroking his hair comfortingly. "We did a little… foreplay and after that we just laid on the bed sharing little kisses. I took it a step further and deepened the kiss and straddled his lap. He then rolled us over and asked if I still wanted to… have sex. I said yes and after getting the condom on he used the rest of the lube we had on getting himself ready instead of prepping me."

Lavender's eyes widened and her hand seized its stroking. "He didn't prep you?" she asked in disbelief.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah." Kurt shook his head, teeth clenching as a fresh bat of anger rose up. "We went ahead with it and it started hurting. I kept telling him to stop and that it hurt but he just… _kept fucking me_!" Kurt spat angrily.

Lavender gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth as she looked at Kurt with shock and disbelief. "He didn't!?"

Kurt nodded his bowed head. "Sadly yes. He finally heard me and stopped. Then he fled; just leaving me there hurting and bleeding."

"He made you _bleed_!?" Lavender screamed.

Kurt's head snapped up at her volume and he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. He brought the index finger of his other hand to his lips. "Shhh! Please be quiet. I don't want Dad or anyone else to hear you."

Lavender nodded her head. Kurt hesitantly took his hand off of her mouth once he was sure that she'd be quieter. "What are you going to do now Kurt?" she asked in a whisper.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A part of me wants to tell Dad so he can get rid of Tony, but another is telling me to give him another chance."

Lavender looked at him sympathetically. "You should do what's best. What if he does what he did again? And he doesn't stop? Do you want to take that chance?"

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap. No he couldn't. Tony was a nice guy but he had been selfish and focused on his own pleasure instead of Kurt's pleas of stop. If that was how Tony really was, then Kurt didn't want to marry him. He didn't want him as his lover or anything that involved intimacy on that level.

"I'll tell my dad." Kurt murmured.

_**~ PK ~**_

"Dad?" Kurt called as he opened the door to his dad's office. Burt looked up from the paper's he was reading, flashing Kurt a smile when he saw him.

"Hey kiddo. What's up." He asked, looking back down at the papers.

Kurt walked inside and closed the office door before walking over to one of the brown leather chairs in front of Burt's desk. He took a seat in the chair and looked down at his hands as he thought about how he should bring up his dilemma.

Burt looked at Kurt over the papers, letting out a sigh when he saw the nicely dressed boy looking down at his hands – dressed in clothing made for a boy this time. He set the papers on the desk and folded his hands on top of them. "What's bothering you kiddo? Is it what had you all angry when you came home last night?"

Kurt lifted his head to look at his father in confusion. A split second later it dawned on him. '_He's talking about me being upset about Puck._' Kurt concluded. He looked back down at his hands. He hadn't thought about Puck the whole morning and remembering him reminded him of what he had to tell his dad.

"No it's not that." Kurt bit his lip and tightened his grip on his hands. He let out a sigh. "Dad." Kurt looked up. "There's something I have to te-."

The door to Burt's office being slammed open interrupted Kurt, the door bouncing off the wall. Kurt turned around sharply to see his step brother Finn standing in the doorway, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. Burt stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"There's a rogue werewolf on our territory." Finn reported.

'_A rogue werewolf?_' Kurt's eyes widened. '_Puck!_' he thought immediately, fear for the young wolf making his stomach churn and his body to become tense. Kurt shook the feeling away. It shouldn't matter who it was, this wolf was on his territory and it needed to be gone. Still his body stayed tense as his father asked, "Is it a Puckerman wolf?"

Finn shook his head. "No. He didn't smell like them but it will be a matter of time before one of the Puckerman's comes looking for him. They'd like to make sure he's not coming anywhere close to their territory."

Kurt's tense body relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. '_It's not Puck. Thank goodness._'

Burt nodded his head. "Alright. I'll get Tony and Blaine on it."

"Daddy." Kurt butted in before Finn could get his word in. "I want to take care of this wolf." '_I want to make sure that Puck doesn't come to take care of this wolf._' Kurt thought as he gave his father a hard stare.

Burt turned his head towards Kurt, an unsure look in his eyes. "Kurt… I don't know Bud. Dealing with a werewolf can be pretty dangerous; especially if you've never dealt with them before."

"It would be a good opportunity for me to though. He's just a lone wolf. I wouldn't be facing a pack or anything like that." Kurt argued.

"Still…"

Kurt looked Burt in the eye, his gaze hard and serious. "I'm a pureblood Dad. I can take whatever is thrown my way."

Burt hesitated before giving a sigh of defeat. "I give up. You win. But don't do anything risky. If that wolf gives you too much trouble I want you to come home immediately. Got that?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Of course Daddy." He walked over to his father and gave him a hug. "I'll be fine. I promise. That wolf won't know what hit him."

Burt laughed as he hugged Kurt back. "You get him Son."

They pulled back from their hug and Kurt walked to the door; Finn already having left after Burt agreed to letting Kurt take care of the rogue.

"Wait Kurt." Kurt stopped and turned to look at Burt. "Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

Kurt blinked. '_Oh yeah!_' Kurt nodded his head. "It… it was nothing." Kurt dismissed it. He could tell his Dad later.

Burt nodded his head as he turned back to his desk. "Alright. I'll be here when you're finished."

Kurt nodded his head as he left to change into one of "Katie's" outfits, shutting the door closed behind him.

* * *

Puck tore his way through undergrowth and slashed chunks out of the side of trees as he flew past them in his wolf form. Anger still coursed through his veins and blinded his actions. He ran and ran, not really paying attention to where his paws took him; just as long as he got away from his house and his mother that refused to believe that she was wrong and he was right.

Suddenly, Puck stopped as a strong scent filled his nose. He blinking, he looked around at the shadowy, pine tree filled area he was in. This wasn't his territory; his territory held Birches and Oaks and Maples with gaps between their leaf filled branches. The area he was in held not one of those trees but instead thick, dark pine trees that blocked out the sun light, leaving the ground below dark and shadowy.

'_Where am I?_' Puck wondered, curiosity overpowering the unease he also felt. Slowly, he walked farther into the area, swinging his head back and forth as he checked it out.

Puck's ears pricked and he turned his head sharply to the right when he heard the sharp sound of a twig snapping. He raised his nose to the breeze and inhaled, trying to pick up the scent of the hidden creature. Puck's lips curled in a snarl once the scent of the creature hit his nose; Werewolf, and not just any werewolf but that of a rival.

Puck's golden amber eyes flicked around as he searched for any movement from the other wolf, his lip still curled. '_Where are you?_'

Another sharp break of a twig sounded behind Puck. His head swung back as he looked over his shoulder. There was a flash of movement from the shadows and suddenly Puck found himself tackled to the ground. Puck growled and snapped his jaws at his attacker, the weight of the attacker lifting as it flew back out of his reach. Puck scrabbled to his paws and turned around to face his attacker. Then, his eyes widened and his growls stopped once his eyes landed on his attacker.

'_Katie…_' he thought in dismay when he saw the chestnut brown haired girl standing a couple of feet away from him; dressed in a black and grey plaid skirt with black knee high, high heeled lace up combat boots, and a short sleeved black blouse, and her eyes glowing red.

"What are you doing in our territory?" She asked angrily, her elongated fangs flashing as she spoke.

"Katie." Puck tried to say but it came out as a barky whine. Puck stopped himself from saying more and shook his head. He closed his eyes and focused on the image of his human form. He heard Katie gasp and opened his eyes. He looked up at her from where he was, kneeling on the pine nettle strewn ground; her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Katie." Puck said again as he stood up, brushing dirt from his jeans as he did so. "It's me, Puck."

* * *

"Katie. It's me, Puck." Kurt looked at Puck with wide eyes. When Kurt had found the light brown wolf wandering his territory, he'd thought it was the wolf that Finn had said was in their territory; now, he knew that it wasn't. It was Puck he'd come upon and now he knew that the wolf was still in their territory.

"What… what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "You're not the wolf I was searching for."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together and he gave Kurt a puzzled look. "Other wolf? Wait, you mean… that wasn't you… back there…" he pointed with his thumb at the shadowy clump of trees behind him, a scared look coming to his face when Kurt shook his head.

Puck ran up to Kurt, Kurt stumbling back a little at the sudden advance. Puck grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from where they were.

"We need to get you out of here." Puck said anxiously.

Kurt struggled and tried to pry Puck's hand from his arm. "Let me go Puck." He growled.

"No!" Puck's scared and loud yell made Kurt stop. He looked up into Puck's wide eyes as the flicked between him and the woods behind them. "You're not safe here."

"Neither are you." Kurt reminded him, narrowing his eyes at him in annoyance. "Unlike you, I have a family not that far away that is allowed to kill you and that wolf since you're both on our territory without permission."

Puck froze and looked down at Kurt. "I'm in vampire territory?"

Kurt glared at Puck and ripped his arm from his loosened grip. "Yes you are and if you were smart enough you would know that one," he held up the pointer finger of his right hand, "that according to the contract, vampires have a right to kill any werewolf that sets foot onto their territory, and two," he held up a second finger – the middle finger of the same hand, "man handling the child of the head of the Hummel clan would get you killed in a matter of seconds by one of my family members!"

"Whoa!" Puck interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Kurt from saying anything else. "_Child of the head of the Hummel clan_? I thought the head only had a son."

Kurt gulped and his eye went wide as he realized his mistake. '_Crap…_' "Um… he does…" Kurt said slowly, eyes down cast.

Kurt's eyes flicked up to look at Puck as he started to talk, a bewildered look on his face.

"But-."

Puck was cut off as a loud sound of a large creature crashing through the undergrowth and the growl like roar of a werewolf came from behind Kurt. His eyes widened and he spun around to see the large black wolf charging at him, large, sharp white teeth flashing. Kurt felt a swift brush of soft fur against his side and arm and he watched with in horror as Puck – in wolf form – tackled the wolf to the ground, stopping him from getting Kurt.

The two wrestled on the ground, jaws snapping and pulling at flesh and fur and large clawed paws scrapping at sides. The larger black was soon able to overpower Puck and pinned him to the ground. He growled down at Puck as he struggled under his grip and dug his teeth into the thick patch of fur at his throat; Puck letting out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_He's going to kill him…_' Kurt thought and suddenly he snapped out of his daze and let out a loud, outraged hiss, barring his fangs at the wolf. The wolf let go of Puck's throat and, with his head still lowered, turned his head to look at Kurt with cold, pale yellow eyes.

Kurt's finger nails grew to long, sharpened points and his eyes turned a bright red. '_Leave him alone!_' Kurt thought with a hiss as he flung himself at the wolf, hooking his claw like fingernails into the thick fur on the wolf's back and, turning his body in midair, Kurt flipped the wolf off of Puck; sending the other wolf skidding across the nettle strewn ground.

Kurt landed on his feet on Puck's other side and watched with narrowed eyes as the wolf stood back up as if he hadn't just been thrown to the ground. Kurt gritted his teeth together and flicked his wrist. A thick sheet of ice surged forward and covered the wolfs paws so he was stuck to the ground.

The wolf looked down at the ice and with a power jerk of his legs, broke the ice. Kurt crossed his arms over his face to protect it from the broken shards of ice. The wolf shook his head to rid the ice shards from his face and turned his cold angry stare to Kurt; letting out an equally angry growl. The wolf rose up further, standing at its full height and snapped its jaws at Kurt as with vicious snarls; saliva dripping from his jaws.

Kurt lowered his arms to his sides and gulped as he looked at the wolf that was now much bigger than him with wide, nervous filled blue eyes that had lost their blood colored luster. '_I can't win this…_' Kurt thought as the wolf started towards him. '_I can't over power him!_'

* * *

Puck let out a groan as he stood up on shaky legs and shook dust and pine nettles from his pelt; a few drops of blood from when the other wolf's fangs had pierced the skin on his throat splattering the ground. He turned his head to the left when he heard the snarling of his opponent and his muscles stiffened with fear when he saw the black wolf advancing on Katie, her eyes round with her own fear.

Swiftly Puck moved in front of her, blocking the wolf's path to her. The wolf stopped in its tracks and let out an annoyed growl. '_You're not getting your hands on her._' Puck thought as his lip curled in a warning snarl.

"Move out of my way pup." The black wolf said through his thoughts, flicking his snout to the side in an order for Puck to move.

Puck moved closer to Katie, pressing his side closer to her body, and shook his head sharply. "No. I won't let you hurt her." Puck said with a glare and a low protective growl.

The wolf snorted. "Her? What are you talking about pup? That vampire's not a girl."

Puck growl grew louder. "No, she is. Her name's Katie."

The wolf shook his head. "Oh, silly, silly pup. Take a whiff of that so called 'girl's' scent; you'll find that "she" doesn't have a female scent."

Puck glared at the wolf but did as he was told. He turned his head and pressed the front of his muzzle to Katie's stomach. Katie flinched at the action but soon relaxed. Puck closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Puck's eyes snapped open when the scent that met his nose wasn't what he expected. Instead of the usual weird scent that belonged to a girl, a somewhat musky scent of a boy filled Puck's nose. Unlike most boy scents, "Katie's" – or whatever _his_ name was – scent was tinged sweet and somewhat cold like mint.

Closing his eyes again, Puck inhaled the scent. Whoever this person was had a delectable scent and Puck loved it. He nuzzled the boy's stomach and let out a soft whine before pulling back. He looked up into the boy's blue eyes and instantly a warm feeling filled him. He remembered when he'd first set eyes on him – or her as he'd first thought – and how he loved those blue eyes. They were still the same eyes though and even though they belonged to a boy, Puck still loved them.

Puck's eyes roamed over the boys face and then the rest of his body. '_God he's beautiful._' Puck thought, and the thought didn't startle, scare, or disgust him in any way; not one bit. He believed his own words and, no matter this person's gender, he'd fallen for them.

'_I like him._' Puck thought suddenly. Puck closed his eyes. '_I like this vampire. I want him. I want him to be mine… and I'm not going to let this wolf hurt him._' Puck opened his eyes and, turning his head back around, he growled at the wolf with a new found fierceness. The wolf leaned back a little, an amused glint in his eyes.

"I see we found out our little vampire's true gender; huh pup?" The wolf said sly.

"What do you want with him!?" Puck asked angrily.

The wolf looked taken aback by Puck's fierce, protective tone but hid it quickly. "Why, don't you know who that vampire you're protecting is?" he asked.

Puck narrowed his eyes at the wolf. "The son of the head of the Hummel Clan." Puck answered.

"He's more than just that. He's a beta, pup. He can carry and bear young." The wolf said.

Puck's eyes widened. '_What?_' He looked back at the boy and then back at the wolf. '_He's a beta? How can that be? I thought only wolves were born betas._'

"How?" he asked.

"It's a very rare ability among vampires and when one is born with the ability," the wolf's eyes flicked to the boy; a lustful, wanting glint in his eyes, "will produce powerful young."

Suddenly the wolf shot forward. Puck heard the boy gasp from behind him and, just as quickly as the wolf, shot forward and slammed head on into the wolf. They fell to the ground in a mass of teeth and claws as they fought. Puck could feel the adrenalin pumping though his veins and with all the strength and power he possessed pinned the stronger wolf to the ground; the other wolf snapping his jaws at him. Puck thrust a paw at the side of his head and pressed the other side of the wolf's face to the ground, keeping him from biting him.

"You want him don't you?" Puck asked him with a snarl as he got in his face.

"Just as much as you do pup." The wolf answered. "He's a prize. Everyone wants him and only the strongest can have him."

Puck's nostrils flared and his lip curled in anger. How dare this wolf think of the beautiful boy as nothing but a simple prize? He was more than that. He was a living creature that could chose whoever he wanted and didn't need to have ungrateful fouls clawing at him just so they could have him produce their young. Disgusting.

As quick as lightning, Puck had his teeth pricking at the other wolf's skin on his throat; putting light pressure. The other wolf stiffened under him, but relaxed slightly.

"What's the matter pup? Too scared to kill me?" The wolf taunted.

Puck put more pressure into his bite, feeling his teeth break the skin but not enough to cause serious damage. "Stay away from him. If I find you in his or my territory again I'll make sure to end your life." Puck threatened before letting go and stepping back to let the other wolf get up.

Puck moved back to his spot in front of the boy and watched the wolf stand back up. Puck flicked his muzzle, indicating that the wolf should leave. The black wolf glared at Puck before slowly turning to leave.

"This won't be the last you've heard of me pup. I'd watch that vampire of yours. I can't smell any blood bond or mating clam on him so he's up for grabs by anyone." The wolf threw one last glare towards Puck over his shoulder before racing off into the trees.

* * *

Kurt watched the wolf leave. He didn't understand the exchange that had went between the two but Puck must have done something other than threaten the wolf's life to get him to leave. He looked back at Puck, who was still in his wolf form and was pressing his side to Kurt's front, once the wolf was gone. He heard Puck let out a sigh before he shifted back to his human form.

Puck stood up from his kneeling position on the ground and turned around to face Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Puck's eyes flicked to the patch of dense pine trees that the wolf had disappeared into before looking back at Kurt. "We had a discussion. He explained why he was here."

Kurt waited a moment for Puck to continue and when he didn't he made a gesture with his hand. "And that was…?"

Puck hesitated before he answered. "He was here for you."

Kurt blinked. '_A werewolf… came for me? But why?_' Then it dawned on Kurt. '_My ability._' Kurt nodded his head as he looked down at the ground. Of course that's why. No werewolf came to their territory, risking his own life doing so, just so they could see him if they weren't planning on getting him pregnant with their young; no matter how forbidden it may be.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the wolf probably told Puck why he wanted him; giving away his identity. "Why me?" he asked, deciding to play dumb.

Puck looked at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "He said that since you were the child of the head of your clan that you held power that he wanted."

Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding out though his nose and felt a weight lift from his shoulder. '_Oh good; that wolf didn't give away who I am. Puck still thinks I'm a girl._'

Kurt nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Well thanks for saving me I guess. I didn't realize he'd be such a struggle for me but I guess that was the first werewolf I've ever fought." Kurt laughed softly as he finished, trying to lighten the dark mood that the whole encounter and fighting had brought.

Puck a small smile appeared on his face and he chuckled softly as well. Kurt let out a soft squeak of surprise when Puck slid his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Kurt looked up at him, a pink blush busting his cheeks.

"You should have been more careful." Puck murmured, worry tingeing his voice.

Kurt's blush darkened and his heart beat sped up. Kurt gulped. '_What is this? Why am I suddenly nervous?_' Kurt's eyes flicked to Puck's plump lips and he swiped his tongue over his as he remembered the kiss they shared and suddenly, he wanted to feel that kiss again. He wanted to feel Puck's lips pressed to his and feel the electrical spark that seemed to flare between them.

Kurt's eyes moved back to looking into Puck's and he was taken aback by how close they were and how he could feel Puck's warm breathe on his face. Slowly, Kurt's eyes slid shut as Puck closed the gap between them. The familiar electrical shock sparked between them and they both gasped at the feeling before quickly pressing their lips back together.

Kurt's arms slid up and around Puck's neck. He felt Puck tighten his hold on him as he deepened their kiss, Puck's tongue slithering into Kurt's mouth after he opened it slightly to let it in. He brushed his tongue against Kurt's eagerly as he tried to get the other boy's tongue to tango with his. Kurt let out a moan as their tongues coiled together. '_This is what I've been missing._' Kurt thought. '_God, why does he have to be a werewolf?_'

Kurt's eyes widened at the thought and he pulled back. His breathing was heavier than normal and he looked at Puck with startled eyes as he too, opened his eyes. He gave Kurt a confused look, wondering why he'd stopped their kiss.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked softly. "Did you not like it?"

Kurt shook his head and pulled out of Puck's hold, dropping his arms to his sides. "We can't Puck. You know this."

Puck sighed and closed his eyes as he drew a hand over his mohawk. "I don't get it. Why can't I kiss you?"

Kurt sighed as well and hugged himself tightly before looking down at the ground. "You know why. I'm engaged Puck. I can't… do that. It's cheating, and it's not just because I'm engaged that we can't either." Kurt turned and started walking back towards the castle. "You'd better leave before one of my family members finds you. I'd hate for them to kill you." He added over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shadows.

Kurt's arms tightened their hold and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated the feeling he got from rejecting Puck but for the werewolf's own good, he had to. Even if it was only to stop their kisses, he knew that the heat between them would soon spark something more between them. And no, it wasn't love; at least in Kurt's opinion it wasn't. What he didn't want was for them to fall in 'lust' with each other. If that were to happen it would surely lead to them having sex and breaking one of the laws on the contract.

'_Or he'd freak when he finds out I'm a boy._' Kurt thought sadly.

**_~ PK ~_**

The sun had set by the time Kurt had arrived back home – it took him that long to walk from the far side of their territory to about the middle where their home was located. He shut the door behind him quietly and slowly walked down the hall towards the sitting room, his head tilted down towards the ground as he looked at his feet.

"Kurt?" Kurt lifted his head at the soft call of his name. Standing in the shadows beside the entrance to the sitting room was Tony. Kurt's eyes narrowed and suddenly, his anger towards the blonde reappeared.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked coldly.

Tony flinched a little at his tone. He took a started towards Kurt but after one sharp glare, he stopped in his tracks and chose to stand a couple of feet in front of him.

"I heard about your adventure." Tony said softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh so that's what everyone's calling it. I'll have you know I was only doing my duties for my clan by getting rid of an unwanted trespasser. It was merely a duty and nothing more. Barely even exciting enough to call it an adventure."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Kurt. "What's with the bitch act all of a sudden."

"Bitch act?" Kurt repeated in a growl. "I'm simply showing how I feel towards you after the little stunt you pulled in bed last night."

Tony's gaze became down cast. "About that. I'm really sorry Love. I didn't know you were hurting or that you wanted me to stop."

Kurt's eyes flared with anger and he felt his fangs and nail elongate while his eyes shifted to their vampire, blood colored luster. "Didn't know?" he spat. "How could you _not_? I was basically screaming for you to stop and that I didn't like it!"

Kurt's body shook with rage and his hands curled into tight fists, his long nails digging into his palms. His anger distracted him from the pain the action caused. Tony stood his ground but a look of guilt appeared on his face as he looked down at the ground in shame.

"Please Kurt." Tony began in a voice full of regret. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and you probably don't want me after I hurt you like that, but please. I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to have you as mine again."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Tony's begging, but he couldn't help it as his anger diminished and he started to want to forgive Tony. He knew that it was a bad idea but he should at least give Tony a second chance. '_I better not regret this._' Kurt thought with a sigh as he opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

"I'm not forgiving you but I am giving you a second chance." Kurt told him, Tony's eyes brightening a little at his words. "You don't have my trust and I'm not even sure I should even allow you to touch me after what you did but like I said, I'm giving you a second chance."

Kurt heard Tony's footsteps on the hardwood floor and he stiffened when felt his arms slip around his waist and hold him tightly. "Thank you Kurt. Thank you. I'll try to earn your trust again. I'd do anything." He murmured as he pressed soft, swift kisses to Kurt's face.

Kurt let out a sigh and allowed himself relax in Tony's hold. '_We'll see about that._' He thought as he accepted a soft kiss on the lips from Tony.

* * *

Once the boy had left, Puck shifted back to his wolf form and headed off towards the border between his and the boy's territory. It confused Puck on why he didn't just tell the boy that he knew of his true gender and ability and ask for his name. May be he wasn't ready for that step? He'd only been with two guys before but I'd been nothing but kissing and letting them give him a blow job. So, with the feelings he was developing towards to boy, he wasn't about to push things when the boy didn't even want to be with him.

Puck closed his eyes and let out a soft, sad whimper before breaking into a run. He might as well take the boy's advice and get out of his territory before one of his clan mates finds him.

* * *

**_~ Please Review ~_**

**_P.S: If you haven't already figured out, in my story werewolves can comunticate with each other through their thoughts. So basically, they have conversations in their heads with each other._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: So, this chapter's shorter than the others but it's a big drama causer so look forward to next chapter. And P.S., don't hate me or Burt! What happen's in this chapter wasn't his doing. It states in there that it's not his fault but for those of you who don't believe him i'm telling you, it's **__**NOT his fault.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, they're all Ryan Murphies. Well, escept for the ones i created but you get my point.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It had been a while since Kurt and Puck's little run-in in the woods that led to them sharing a kiss. Actually, it had been two months exactly. In that time, Kurt had spent his time around the house doing all sorts of things.

Some days he'd be in the back yard with Cody, one of the Hunters of Law-breaking Vampires, learning to fight – both close combat and distance combat, and use his ability to freeze matter in different but useful ways. Though Kurt felt wary being around him simply because he wasn't sure if Cody was able to tell that he'd kissed a werewolf, he did appreciate the lessons. Ever since his fight with the rogue that resulted in Puck having to protect him after he was unable to do anything to stop the wolf, he wanted to be able to fight and who better to teach him than the vampire whose ability was to be able to fight – well and use spells.

Then on other days Kurt would stay cooped up in his room. Up there he'd do things like go through his wardrobe and toss out anything he thought he didn't need or was out of style, sketch designs for clothes in his sketch book, or go online to find great deals on good looking clothes for either himself or 'Katie'.

Sometimes though, he'd just lie on his bed and think. He'd think about Tony and their relationship and how it had slowly progressed to the point where he'd let Tony kiss him and maybe on a good day touch his 'special parts' but they never had sex or got to the point where they might have sex. He'd think about how he wanted to go into town but was too afraid he'd run into Puck. He'd think about the wolf that had invaded their territory and wonder whether he'd come back again and if he'd bring reinforcements. But most of all, he'd think about Puck.

Most days then none he'd think about Puck. Even on days when he wasn't just up in his room and was doing something like talking with his friends or practicing his cooking skills in the kitchen with Carole, he'd end up thinking about him. When he'd be with his friends, one of them would bring up a topic that reminded him of Puck. When he was cooking with Carole and they used cherries it'd remind him of the Shirley Temples he drank at the club he met Puck at.

Then, there was the worst of all. Anytime he did something even remotely sexual with Tony, he'd end up think about Puck. He'd think about how Puck was a much better kisser than Tony, how he wished it was Puck he was kissing, and how Tony tasted nothing like Puck. On those rare days he let Tony touch him below the waist he'd wish it was Puck touching him down there; which would just lead to him closing his eyes and picturing it Puck's hand or mouth that was pleasuring him. Kurt was sure that at one point he almost called out Puck's name when he climaxed but since he usually buried his face in his pillow so none of the others heard him, the soft cry of Puck's was muffled and unrecognizable as anything but a pleasured cry.

So, just like any other day, Kurt wondered the house; trying to think of something to do. He wasn't up for spending time in his room or in the kitchen. It was early in the morning – actual morning not vampire morning – and all of his friends would be asleep in their rooms so he couldn't spend time with them. That also meant that Cody wouldn't be around either for his lessons.

'_Maybe I could read a book from the library?_' Kurt suggested to himself when he noticed he had wandered into the "Study" section of the castle – which was located on the far back left side of the castle on the first floor. He pondered the thought and shrugged his shoulders as he decided that he would.

He walked a few more feet before pushing open a door that led into a bookcase filled and lined room. In the center of the room was a circle of couches, arm chairs, and tables and chairs and above the cluster was a crystal chandelier that lit up the room.

Kurt walked around in search of a book to read. He looked at the spines of the books on the bookshelves with their titles on the spine as he ran his finger lightly across them. Every once and a while he'd pull out a book, flip though it, and then put it back when he found that it didn't interest him. He was back in the back, getting a little disappointed that he hadn't found anything yet when a book under the 'W' section caught his eye. Kurt grabbed to very dusty book that looked like it'd never been touched before and looked down at the cover: _Werewolf Facts_.

Kurt cursed himself for picking the book as his thoughts slowly started to drift back to its favorite topic of thought; Puck. It didn't make sense why he kept letting himself think about Puck when he knew the two would never be together and as shameful as it was for him to admit it; he was starting to develop strong feelings for Puck. Kurt refused though to say or admit to himself that he was falling in love or was already in love with Puck.

Still, Kurt couldn't help himself as he sat down on one of the couches and opened the book; couching a little when a cloud of dust escaped from its stale pages. '_I'll have to tell Dad that the maids aren't dusting the library as well as they should be._' Kurt thought as he his eyes scanned over the first page of the book. It seemed to be mostly just the history part between vampires and werewolves so Kurt skipped forward past that part.

The next section was mostly about werewolf habits like living in packs and being territorial but a certain line under the territorial part caught Kurt's eye.

_Werewolves are very territorial creatures. They have a tendency to protect what they believe to be theirs and will risk their lives protecting a certain item or being. The one thing they are the most protective of is their mate (page 34)._

As Kurt read the fact, flashback of Puck protecting him from the rogue appeared in his mind. He remembered how argent Puck had been about getting him out of their and how when the wolf had charged at him Puck had protected him by attacking the other wolf. '…_Does Puck think of me as his?_' Kurt wondered and for a second his eyes wandered over to the page number next to the word _mate_; indicating what page you could find more on mates.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a sigh. No, he wasn't going to give in to his feelings. If he learned more about this stuff, it'd make him want it… want _Puck_ even more. It was already bad enough that he did want Puck but by building onto his feelings with something like that, it was just horrendous.

"Hey bud. What're you doin'?"

Kurt jumped as the sound of his father's voice and his hand being placed on his shoulder startled him. He quickly turned his head around to look at his father, who had an amused look on his face.

"I was just… looking at a book." Kurt replied shakily, his heartbeat still fast from his scare.

Burt nodded his head. "What book?" he asked as he looked down at the book in Kurt's lap. His eyes scanned over the pages as he tried to figure it out on his own. "A book on werewolves?"

Kurt looked down at the book with wide eyes. He'd forgotten that no one knew of his encounters with Puck other than Blaine, Sean, and Tony who only knew of the one at the club, and that it'd be odd for him to be reading a book on werewolves. They were their natural enemy and Kurt worried that his father would get suspicious on why he was reading about them.

"I was just seeing if I could find out anything that would help me when fighting them." Kurt quickly covered up. It seemed like a legit reason and shouldn't cause any suspicion but he prayed that his father would buy it and not question him further.

Burt smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good for you, son. That's just the kind of thinking a leader needs to have."

Kurt laughed nervously, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Thanks Dad. I'll make sure to remember that." He chuckled, his body relaxing his anxiety left him. '_That was a close one._'

"Any ways," Burt continued, "I came here to look for you."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, closing the book and setting it on the couch beside him before standing up.

"Well, not really." Burt looked nervous and he took a deep breath before looking Kurt in the eyes. "Son, it's time."

Kurt blinked and his eyebrows furrowed together as he gave his father a confused look. "Time for what?" He asked.

"It's time for you and Tony to get married." Burt said. Kurt's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. '_What? No. No it's not._'

"But, Dad. You said that Tony and I would get married when it was time for me to replace you as leader of our clan!" Kurt protested. He didn't want to get married; especially since he knew that for vampires, at least Purebloods, when they got married they had consummate their marriage with a Blood Bond. Kurt didn't want a Blood Bond with Tony. "I should still have a few hundred years before that's supposed to happen."

Burt sighed and he looked ashamed as he said, "I know that Kurt but the Head-council said that since you turned one hundred, you're now at the best time in your life to have a baby. You're young and have some experience on you so you won't go doing anything stupid that would harm yourself or the baby."

Kurt's eyes blazed with anger as they turned a shiny crimson. His hands curled into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms, and his fangs sharpened. "They want me to have a baby!? No! I'm the one that'd be carrying it not them! They have not right in telling me who I will have child with and when I will do it." Kurt yelled. He could see that his father was getting frustrated with him but Kurt was too upset to care. "This is unbelievable! How cou-."

"Kurt!" Burt yelled loudly and sternly, making Kurt go silent. "You may not like this but you can't go against them. I tried to persuade them to let you do it on your own time when you were ready but they outnumbered me. I'm sorry but their word is final. On Sunday you and Tony are to be married; end of discussion."

Burt didn't look at Kurt as turned and walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left. Kurt watched his father go, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. '_This is unfair. This isn't how a marriage should be. It shouldn't be forced and all business like but about love and being bound to the one you love._'

Kurt closed his eyes and a few tears escaped and cascaded down his cheeks. Tony wasn't who he wanted to marry. Tony wasn't the one he wanted to be bound to for the rest of his life by both words on a document and a physical bond of blood. Tony wasn't the one he wanted to have a child with. He didn't want to carry and eventually bear Tony's child. He wanted nothing to do with Tony on an intimate relationship bases after what he did and now, now he was to be married to him, forced to make a Blood Bond with him, and forced to create a child with him.

Kurt flopped down onto the couch as a soft sob escaped him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he buried his face in his knees as he cried into them, his whole body trembling as his soft sobs raked his slender frame.

* * *

_**~ PleaseReview  ~**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: Ah, sorry it's been a while people. Well he's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it and always, review. They are welcome but i want no critisizing unless it's helpful. Thank you**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters that belong to Glee. That's all Ryan Murphy and without him, Mark Salling, and most importantly Chris Colfer, we, the fans, wouldn't have created the fabulous couple that is PucKurt or whatever couple mash up name you like for them **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Puck yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked into the kitchen on Saturday. The delicious smell of turkey bacon and waffles being made had woken him and he'd slowly made his way down stairs. His mother stood in front of the stove as she prepared their breakfast.

"Mornin' Ma." Puck grumbled sleepily with a small smile as he sat down at the table. It was only him and Ruth in the kitchen and Puck knew that Sarah and the Lopez twins would be down to get their own plate of breakfast but only after they slept in for another half hour.

"Did you sleep well?" Ruth asked him as she took a plane white plate from the stack next to her on the counter and started filling it with food for him.

Puck rested his chin in the palm of his hand of the arm that was propped up on the table and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. It's just early."

Ruth smiled at him and carried his breakfast over to him. She set the plate down in front of him and the bottle of syrup for his waffles. He thanked her before grabbing his fork and started digging in.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked him as she walked over to the fridge.

"Chocolate milk please." He said through a syrupy bite of waffles.

Puck turned back to his breakfast as he stabbed another bite of waffles. He looked up as he chewed the bite and noticed an already opened white envelope on the table in front of him. He swallowed the chewed up bite in his mouth before he grabbed the envelope and looked it over. The envelope had his mother's name on it and their address written in neat silver cursive hand writing, and Puck's eyes widened when he looked at the return address. He quickly turned around to look at his mother as she carried his glass of milk over to him, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's this?" he asked her in a demanding tone as she set the glass down next to his plate.

Ruth looked at the envelope in his hand. "That's an invite to the wedding the Hummel's are having."

Puck looked back down at the envelope with wide eyes. He only knew of one member of the Hummel Clan that was engaged and he just hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Who's getting married?" He asked, looking back up at his mother who had moved back to the stove so she could make breakfast for everyone else.

"Burt's son."

Puck's whole body stiffened and his stomach twisted with dread. He stared at his mother's back with wide eyes, his grip tight on the envelope. Puck couldn't believe it. The boy he liked was… getting married.

"Why… why would they invite you?" He asked in confusion.

"Burt thought it'd be polite to invite me since our families have history behind each other and thought that even if I don't go I'd at least like to know of the wedding." Ruth explained. "The Vampire Head-council ordered the wedding because they wanted his son to very soon have a baby with his husband-to-be."

'_Baby?_' Puck swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked back down at the envelope he was gripping tightly. He just, couldn't believe it. It was like a punch to the gut and now, all his hopes of being able to make the boy his, no matter how forbidden it was said to be, was shot down like a duck in hunting season.

* * *

"I want those over there and, hey! The red roses go behind the Altar not beside it!"

Tony watched with an amused smile on his face as Kurt ordered around the people who were setting everything up for their wedding that was to be held in the local church and the reception back at the castle. It was early Sunday morning and Kurt kept stressing himself out. Even though Tony knew deep down Kurt didn't want to marry him – he could see it in his eyes and the way he acted around him – he knew that Kurt still wanted his first wedding to be perfect even if it wasn't with someone he wanted.

"I hope he's not going to be like this the rest of the day." Tony said to Blaine who stood beside him. Blaine had been the only one other than Tony who was willing get up early and help; though now it seemed pointless since Burt had hired the team of workers to do it while giving Kurt full permission to order them around.

Blaine chuckled. "I doubt he'd stop. I'm surprised he hasn't fired all of them and just done it all himself."

Tony laughed along with him and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. It is surprising."

After a few seconds Blaine sobered up and asked Tony in a serious voice, "Are you nervous?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "In a way, I am. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day but, I'm more anxious about what Kurt's going to do." Tony answered honestly in a murmur as he looked down at the ground.

Blaine gave him a curious but also slightly suspicious look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Tony glanced at Blaine. "Do you know that Kurt doesn't really love me?"

Blaine hesitated before answering in an uneasy voice, his eyes looking anywhere but at Tony or Kurt, who didn't even know of their conversation as he was too engrossed in his ordering to be listening in on them with his sharp vampire hearing, as he told Tony the truth. "I do. Kurt does like you somewhat but he resents you more for being the person he's set up to marry. Kurt's never liked the fact that the Head-council would most likely pick who he is to be married to and you being the person they chose makes it hard for him to develop feelings for you."

Tony nodded his head, a sad smile curving at his lips. "Yeah, I've known for a while now. He never tells me he loves me no matter how many times I tell him how I feel. He just gives me a sad look and tells me he knows that I do." Tony looked over at Kurt as he continued. "I know he doesn't want to marry me and be with me. I feel sorry for him but," Tony let out a dry chuckle, "I guess I'm selfish. I'm happy that the Head-council's forcing us to be together and have children because if they didn't Kurt would probably never have picked me to be with him like that."

Blaine forced a small smile as Tony turned his head back to him and hid his hands behind his back so Tony didn't see the anger induced flames licking at his palms. He wasn't very comfortable with the information Tony shared with him. He knew that that was what Tony felt and he had a right to express it if he pleased but it still made the fire that burned deep inside Blaine blaze. That guy was who Kurt was to marry and he cared more about himself then Kurt. If he'd been in Tony's shoes he would have refused the marriage even if he loved Kurt and wanted to be with him. He wouldn't enjoy it if it was forced and he'd rather not be married than be married by force.

"I'm sure Kurt will come around. Maybe the Blood Bond you two will form will make him start to love you." Blaine suggested.

Tony nodded his head and Blaine noticed the flash of hope and excitement of forming the strong connection with Kurt in Tony's eyes. The usual Blood Bonding was done after the wedding when the two newlyweds had sex but with the top members of the Head-council being there, Blaine was positive they'd request, or demand rather that the bond be formed at the Altar after Tony and Kurt had sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Both seeing the excitement in Tony's eyes that held no concern for Kurt not wanting to form such a bond and thinking of the upcoming request made a sour taste of disgust develop at the back of Blaine's throat and he had to keep an equal look of disgust from appearing on his face. Tony, who had once been on good terms with Blaine, had just brought himself down and Blaine knew that from then on he'd be keeping an eye on him. No way was he letting a selfish person like Tony be the end of Kurt's happiness.

* * *

Burt stood at the door leading into the circular Nave part of the church where the wedding was to be held – Kurt's side of the family along with his friends were to be seated in the pews on the left hand side of the Nave and Tony's side of the family and then the top members of the Head-council were to sit in the pews then on the left hand side of the Nave – with a smile on his face as he shook the hands of the guests as they walked up to be greeted by him and he thanked them for coming. They were all dressed nicely but that was to be expected of wealthy vampires that had lived for at least one hundred years.

He'd been greeting the guests for a while and he could feel the minutes ticking away as the time for him to go get Kurt for the ceremony drew nearer and nearer with each passing second. The last he'd seen of his son was when he'd arrived with Blaine and Sean, carrying a white plastic bag on a hanger that held his wedding dress.

Kurt had been upset with him when he'd told him he needed to wear a wedding dress instead of a tuxedo. The Head-council had said that since the marriage ceremony was to be done by a human minister they thought it would be best if they thought Kurt was a girl instead of a boy. They were, as they had stated, "afraid that they wouldn't be able to find a minister at last minute if the one they asked to marry Kurt and Tony bailed because he didn't want to marry two men". This also meant that they'd be using the name that Kurt had told them that he'd given himself while dressed as a girl; Katie.

"Hello Burt." Burt's smile lessened when the next person to greet him was Ruth Puckerman. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a white fur shawl over her shoulders that she held the two ends that dangled over the front of her shoulders in a tight grip with one hand and held out the other so she could shake Burt's hand.

"Ruth." He said mildly as he shook her hand. "I see you got my invite then."

Ruth's eyes narrowed and her posture seemed to straighten; as if to make herself look more superior. "Of course. I'm interested to see who your son is marrying." She said smoothly. She looked around her, her eyes searching for something. "Where is your son anyway? I'd like to meet him. I've never had the pleasure to do so, you know."

"Back in the room he was given to get ready. I'll make sure to introduce you two _after_ the wedding." Burt said in a dismissive tone. Ruth seemed to get the hint as she moved away to go sit inside the Nave.

Burt's eyes watched her as she went and he couldn't help noticing the appalled looks the vampires inside the room gave both him and Ruth. They were obviously outraged that a werewolf was invited to such a private and personal ceremony. Burt was a little relieved when Carole stood up and greeted her and found her a seat beside Kurt's maid Lavender that politely welcomed Ruth to sit with her even though Burt could sense her unease from where he stood.

Turning his gaze away, Burt pulled up the sleeve of his tux and looked at his watch. He looked up from it and smiled at the few guests that were still lingering outside the Nave. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to go get Kurt. Finn will show you to your seats."

With that he turned and walked down the hall towards the room Kurt was occupying. His heart was beating faster than it was earlier as he thought, '_This is it. My baby boy's going to get married._' He stopped in front of a deep red-brown door and rapped on it gently with the back of his hand.

"Come in." Kurt called softly from inside. Burt swallowed back his nervousness and with a shaky hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

Kurt stood in front of the golden framed mirror on the wall opposite the door, staring at himself while his hands played with the lacy white veil on his head that draped down past his shoulders and framed the sides of his face. His eyes flicked up to the reflection of Burt in the mirror and he turned around to face him.

"What do you think Dad? Do I look alright?" Kurt asked with a shy smile. Burt looked Kurt over as he'd requested.

The dress itself was a pure white ball gown with flowery lace that covered the rest of his chest to his collarbone and all the way down his arms then stopped in a point of the top of his hand. The back of the dress, where his back would have been exposed, was covered in the same flowery lace and in the middle of his back was a gothic style cross shaped patch of exposed creamy skin. His hair had been curled and pulled up into a bunch of curls at the back of his head with a few shorter strands framing his face like the veil that was stuck in the hair at the front of his hairline near his forehead.

Burt's eyes watered as he looked at his son. He looked just like his mother, Elizabeth, had on their wedding day, and not just because he was wearing her wedding dress. He was beautiful just like his mother and his skin seemed to glow. If only Elizabeth was here to seem their son now.

"You look great Kurt." Burt said in a choked voice as he walked forward and pulled Kurt into a hug. "You look just like your mother."

Kurt sniffled and smiled softly. "Thank you Dad. I wish she was here."

"Hey now," Burt said as they pulled back from their hug, "you shouldn't be crying on your wedding day. You know your mother wouldn't want that."

Kurt sniffled and chuckled thickly as he whipped at the few tears that had escaped his eyes. "I know Dad but you know that I didn't want this marriage."

Burt smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I know Bud. I'm sorry about that really but you know that I just want what's best for you."

Kurt nodded his head. "I do." He murmured.

Burt sighed softly. "Come on kid. It's time for you to get married. We can't keep those people waiting." He said as he put a hand on Kurt's lower back and led him out of the room.

* * *

Kurt swallowed nervously as he and Burt stood behind the closed doors that led into the Nave. His grip tightened on Burt's arm, loosened, then tightened again. He couldn't believe it; that, in a matter of seconds, the doors in front of him would open and he'd be walking down the aisle to the man he didn't want to marry. It made him want to cry or be like those brides on TV and bail just before the ceremony. He probably would have done that too if his father wasn't standing beside him.

Suddenly the music started inside the Nave and the doors opened.

Kurt swallowed nervously again as he walked with his father down the aisle, the end of his dress dragging on the red carpet behind him. His eyes flicked around the room from the faces of his guests that had stood to watch him to the line of grooms men that stood on the steps leading up to the Altar and consisted of as Sam – Tony's best man, Mike, and Blaine at the end, then to the line of his "Bride's Maids" that consisted of Sean as his "Maid of Honor", Tina, and Quinn, and finally stopping at Tony who had a happy smile on his face as he gazed at him. Kurt smiled back softly.

"Welcome everyone." The minister began loudly once Burt and Kurt had stopped in front of the steps leading up to the Altar, looking around at all the guests as he spoke. "We would like to thank you for joining us here on this wonderful day as we join Katie Hummel and Tony Rogers in Holy Matrimony. Normally we would say a prayer but upon request we are going to skip that part." He looked down at Kurt and Burt. "Who is it that is giving this woman to this man?"

Kurt winced at the words but kept his facial expression neutral as Burt replied, "I do."

The minister nodded and Burt let Kurt go so he could join Tony at the Altar. Kurt held the bottom of his dress up so he wouldn't trip over it as he walked up the steps. He set it down once he was standing in front of Tony.

"Does the best man have the rings?" The Minister asked and he turned his head towards Sam.

"Yep." Sam said as he dug into the pocket of his tuxedo pants and pulled out two rings. He handed them to Tony who handed the one that was meant for himself to Kurt.

"Very good." The minister nodded his head. "Now, Tony, do you take this woman as your loftily wedded wife; to have and to hold, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Tony smiled and he turned his head to look Kurt in the eye as he said, "I do" and slipped to gold wedding ring with a shiny, five carat diamond on Kurt's left hand ring finger.

Kurt gulped and turned his head back to the minister as he continued. "And do you, Katie, take this man to be your loftily wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt turned his head to look at Tony. "I…" Kurt swallowed and said shakily, "I do." He slipped the gold wedding band onto Tony's left hand ring finger with a shaky hand.

"Then by the power vested in me I now declare you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Kurt closed his eyes as Tony kissed him gently, the sound of their guests cheering and applauding following immediately after the action. They broke from their kiss and Kurt turned his head forward, giving the audience a smile. Burt stood beside Carole as she whipped at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks with a teary smile towards Kurt and Tony, clapping with a smile on his face and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Tony intertwined the fingers of his right hand and Kurt's left hand as they walked down from the Altar and down aisle, the pairs of Bride's maids and Groom's men following them as they left for their reception.

**_~ PK ~_**

"Attention everyone." Josh Fondell, the leader of the Head-council, said as he stood up and clicked the side of his spoon on the sham pain glass full of the sparkling, bubbly honey colored liquid he held in his hand.

The room filled with the clicking sound of cutlery being set down on plates as everyone stopped eating and put them down so they could pick up the water glass or wine glass of whatever they were drinking. They turned to look over at him as he smiled at the newlywed couple, the smile somewhat sly as he held his glass towards Kurt and Tony who sat at a white tablecloth covered rectangular table that sat behind the wooden dance floor that was between the two clusters of tables; Tony's side on the right and Kurt's on the left.

"A toast! To the newlyweds." He cheered.

Kurt blushed as the room filled with loud, happy calls of 'To the newlyweds!'; letting go of the cloth napkin that he'd laid across his lap before he started eating he had had a death grip on, held up his wine glass full of diet coke as well, and said a soft, "To us", before taking a generous sip of his drink. He smiled softly back at Josh as he set his drink back down, clutching Tony's hand that he'd been holding under the table tightly.

"I must thank you Kurt for not making this arranged marriage such a hassle." Josh added before giving Kurt what to everyone looked like an appreciative smile but what Kurt really knew was a sly smirk and sat back down in his seat at the table with the rest of the Head-council leaders that had been invited to the wedding.

Kurt kept the small smile on his face but on the inside he angry beyond belief. Josh knew that Kurt didn't like the marriage arrangement and the fact that he was forced into it and he was just rubbing that in his face. The nerve of that guy!

He also knew that Josh was flaunting his power in Kurt's face. As a beta Kurt was ultimately more powerful when it came to ranking; the only ones that stood above him were the members of the Vampire Head-council, or more specifically, Josh. This, though, meant that if he were, or rather when he was to become the leader of his clan, he would be made the leader of the Head-council because of his high ranking.

For a long time, Kurt has been told of this and before the whole marriage thing happened, he hadn't really cared that he'd be made the most powerful vampire in the whole world. Now, he resented the fact that he was a beta and that he wasn't already the leader of his clan. If he wasn't a beta, he wouldn't be forced to be with Tony. If he was the leader of his clan, and that would depend of if he was still a beta but if he was, he'd be able to do whatever he wished or be with whomever he wanted; including Puck.

'_Puck…_' Kurt's gaze saddened as he thought of the mohawked werewolf. He knew that his father had invited Ruth to the wedding since she had come up to him to congratulate him on his marriage and tell him that she couldn't stay for the reception because she felt uncomfortable around so many vampires and also that she had a pack to look after, and he wondered if Puck knew of the wedding. So some reason, he hoped that he didn't.

Kurt turned his head slightly when he heard Tony wince and quickly retract his hand from Kurt's. Kurt looked down at the hand and saw that the skin on his palm, the skin between his fingers, and parts of the skin on top of his hand were frost bitten. '_Oops…_'

Kurt smiled sheepishly at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tony glanced at him and smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright. I'll heal."

"I really didn't mean to give you frost bite." Kurt kept up his apologizing. He hated that he still didn't have a strong hold of his powers and how they seemed to act on their own when his emotions were wild. "I was just thinking about something that made me lose my control."

"What were you thinking about?" Tony asked in concern. Kurt noticed the curiosity that was hidden behind his concern.

"I…" Kurt didn't know how to answer Tony. He didn't want to lie to him, he never liked lying, and he knew he had to pick between the two reasons his emotions had gone haywire. Either he told him that he was angry with Josh for forcing him to getting married to him when he didn't want to, or he told him that he was sad that he was married to Tony when he wanted Puck instead. It was a hard decision.

Another thing he had to think of was that they were surrounded by vampires with hearing so sharp that even if they whispered, it would be like they were saying it in normal conversation voices. None of their wedding goers, other than Blaine, Sean, Burt, and Josh knew that Kurt didn't want to get married – though Josh had announced that he was grateful for Kurt not making a 'hassle', as he had said, about the arranged marriage but most people assumed that they meant the timing of the wedding and not _who_ he was marring – and it would create a big commotion if they heard.

However, if he were to tell Tony he was sad and wanted Puck instead of him, he and the others would be outraged at the complete taboo of Kurt's feelings towards the handsome werewolf. It was, to the Head-council and their kind, a sin to be with a werewolf and if Kurt were to admit the feelings and/or desire he had to be with Puck to Tony, or to anyone really, they'd be disgusted with him and would turn him in.

Being with a werewolf was one of the things forbidden to do by the contract and with such strong desires comes the possibility that Kurt could very likely act on them at any point in time. The Head-council has always made it clear that they will punish anyone that even comes close to breaking the contract that has been unbroken since the day it was created and humiliates their kind by being the one to break the contract first.

Then, out of nowhere, an idea popped into Kurt's head; an idea that he hated but he knew was the only way to be able to tell Tony without anyone listening in on their conversation. He sighed, putting on a fake look of unease and worry. He grabbed Tony's hand, the one without the frost bite that was already mostly healed, and intertwined their fingers together.

"I was just thinking about the Blood Bond that we're going to have to make." Kurt said softly, looking down at his lap.

Tony's gaze softened and he raised his other hand to tuck a strand of Kurt's long hair behind his ear. "Don't be scared Love," Tony murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I promise it won't be that bad. You'll enjoy it; I'm sure."

Kurt smiled. '_Yes! He fell for it._' Kurt was glad that he was able to trick Tony into thinking he was worried about forming a Blood Bond, but he cursed the fact that vampires had such acute hearing and were prone to eaves drop as he looked up and noticed that Josh was looking over at them with an intrigued look on his face as he look between the two.

Kurt straightened up as Josh stood up, pushed his chair in, and walked over to them. Tony noticed Josh as he approached them and turned towards the Head-council leader, a guarded look in his eyes. One of the things Kurt did like about Tony was that he had little trust towards Josh and later he'd have to thank him because in the future it could come in handy if need be.

Josh stopped in front of the table and looked down at the newlyweds as they looked up at him. "Pardon my eaves dropping but I couldn't help overhearing that you, Kurt, were worried about the Blood Bond that is required for newlywed vampires to create." Josh said with a fake smile.

Kurt, with a guarded look also hardening his glasz eyes, nodded his head slowly. '_This is it._' "Yes, I _was_. Now I'm feeling more confident after being reassured by my husband and I am more than ready to form it." He said smoothly, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth as a look of surprised flashed across Josh's face before quickly disappearing to be replaced by a forced smile.

"That's wonderful to hear." Josh said, looking into Kurt's eyes as he spoke. "Then I'm guess you wouldn't mind doing it right now? In front of _everyone_?"

Kurt held Josh's gaze confidently. The leader of the Head-council didn't scare him like he did others and what was so satisfying about it was that Josh _knew_ he didn't scare Kurt. It often angered Josh that he'd never have the control over Kurt that he did the rest of the vampires and he often kept his eye on Kurt. He was by far his most significant threat and he feared the day he'd take over for Burt as their clan leader.

"I don't mind at all." Kurt said with a bright smile, smirking on the inside as Josh's jaw muscles tightened as he clenched his teeth together.

"Very well." Josh said in a low voice that came out more like a growl. He turned around, a smile on his face, and called out loudly, "Everyone, may I have your attention please."

All the guests turned their attention to him, the ones with their back to him turning sideways in their chairs so they could see him. "I would like to inform you all that Kurt and Tony are going to form their Blood Bond. I know you all with think it is strange that they are doing so in front of you all and I am deeply sorry about it," '_No you're not._' Kurt thought as he glared at Josh's back with narrowed eyes, "but the members of the Head-council and I would like to witness the forming of the bond and we'd rather watch them do it in a more… proper manner than how we all know it's usually done."

Josh looked over his shoulder at them, his eyes direct right at Kurt as he said smoothly with a sly smile, "You may start when you're ready."

Josh walked back to his seat as Kurt turned towards Tony. Tony had an uneasy look on his face as he glanced between Kurt and their guests that waited somewhat eagerly for the two to drink each other's blood for the first time. Kurt squeezed Tony's hand to draw his attention to him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked in a whisper, scooting closer to Tony as he spoke.

Tony looked at Kurt for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "We don't have to do this Kurt. It's not too late to back out."

Kurt smiled sadly at Tony. '_Oh, Tony; since the day I was born with my ability it's been too late. Since the day Josh decided he hated me it's been too late. Since I said 'I do' at the altar it's been too late. …Since I met Puck and have fallen for him it's been too late. Forming this bond with you, it's not going to make a difference. It's just another 'too late'._' Kurt thought silently.

"I'm ready." He murmured, smiling reassuringly at Tony.

Tony smiled back and grabbed the napkin on Kurt's lap and draped it over Kurt's shoulder so that any blood that spilled from his mouth and ran down his neck didn't stain Kurt's wedding dress that he was still dressed in. With the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's hand, he cradled the side of Kurt's neck as Kurt tilted his head back and to the side; giving Tony a wide span of skin to sink his fangs into.

Kurt's eyes were half lidded as he looked around the room at everyone before sliding his eyelids shut all the way so he could focus on Tony. He could feel Tony's warm breath on his skin and it reminded him of the many times Tony had sucked hickeys onto his skin during their time in bed. He let out a soft gasp as Tony licked up the side of his neck before pressing a firm kiss to his pulse point.

Kurt braised himself as Tony's elongated fangs brushed over his pulse point teasingly before biting down on the point. Kurt cried out and his hand tightened its grip on Tony's as an overwhelming sensation of arousal and what felt like a bolt of electricity surged through him. He could feel their bond forming as Tony drank his blood in feverish gulps. He could feel what felt like a tether form between them and an awe-inspiring amount of emotions surge through him that he knew were Tony's. He felt Tony's love for him, his lust for both him and his blood, and his excitement and happiness of finally getting to form the Blood Bond.

Kurt was breathing heavily when Tony finally pulled back. He too was breathing heavily and between his gasps of air, he shakily licked the two circular holes on Kurt's neck to stop the bleeding. He pulled back and Kurt turned his head to look at Tony through half lidded eyes.

Kurt knew that next it was his turn to bite Tony, to strengthen the bond that Tony had started. He looked down at the hand that had dropped from his neck after Tony was finished to Kurt's thigh close to his erection that the Blood Bonding had caused. Kurt knew that if he moved and drank from Tony's neck that that hand would most likely get to work on giving him pleasure and he'd hate to do such a thing in front of all their guests and most importantly his own father. Though the table would be in the way, he didn't want any… _noises_ to accidently slip from his mouth.

Kurt grabbed the hand and brought it palm side up to his face. He looked at Tony though half lidded eyes as he ran his tongue over the heel of his palm, causing Tony to gulp and his already lust filled eyes to darken and his pupils to widen to the point where there was only a thin ring of blue iris showing. Kurt's lip curled as he showed off his fangs before resting their sharp tips against the heel of Tony's palm.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before biting down. A gush of blood erupted in his mouth and he moaned at the oddly savory taste of Tony's blood. He, like Tony had done with his own blood, gulped down the crimson liquid; eager to get more of it. Past his haze of lust, Kurt felt Tony's hand that had been clenching his let go and he let out a squeak of surprise as he felt the hand grab a hold of his erection through the material of his mother's wedding dress.

Kurt, after quickly running his tongue over his puncture holes, drew his head back and looked at Tony sternly. '_No Tony._' He said in his mind, testing out their new bond and seeing if the rumored mind reading abilities were true.

'_Sorry Love._' Tony answered back as he let go of Kurt. '_I got a little carried away._'

Kurt nodded his head, smiling on the inside as the test was proven successful. Now, all he had left to do was tell Tony about his real reasons on why his powers had acted on their own. The only problem was when he was to tell him. He couldn't tell him at their reception where it be bad if he were to get upset. Maybe later when they were in his room he could tell him in person.

Kurt mentally smacked himself. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he thought of doing that in the first place? It could have saved him from having to form the Blood Bond with Tony but no, he had to get all complicated.

Kurt turned his head towards Josh's table as the Head-council leader stood up while he clapped slowly, a, most likely sly, smile on his face. "Very good you two. Now that your bond is formed why don't you cut the cake?"

_**~ PK ~**_

Kurt stood at the front door with his father, Carole, and Tony as they waved goodbye to the last guests as they left. His other hand was held tightly in Tony's, their fingers intertwined. As the last car drove out of sight, the four stopped waving and turned back towards the house to go back inside.

It was almost three in the morning and after getting up early, Kurt was exhausted. All he wanted to do was lay down in his comfy bed and fall asleep curled up in Tony's arms. He may not truly love him but he definitely liked sleeping next to a warm body. After growing up with Sean and often having the maroon haired boy sleep in his bed has made it hard for him to _not_ fall asleep with someone sleeping in bed next to him.

But, Kurt knew that he couldn't do that right away. He had to tell Tony about what had made his powers go crazy and since the two things that caused that to happen still made his emotions jumpy, he knew that Tony would question it if he didn't tell him.

It saddened him slightly though that he might not have a "bed buddy" for the night. The nights when he and Tony would be fighting and Tony would sleep somewhere else Kurt would usually just go over to Sean's room and sleep with him, but he'd noticed the looks and small, flirty smiles Sean and Sam had been sharing throughout the night and he knew his best friend would be getting a little action in that bed that night. So, he's just going to suck it up and sleep alone for the night when Tony did get angry and not sleep with him.

When Kurt and Tony got to his room, the blonde vampire had been eager to get him out of his mother's wedding dress; kissing at his neck and the bite wound that still marked his neck as he slid his hands over his chest and waist.

"Tony," Kurt said firmly, "not now Sweetie. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Tony asked against his neck. "It's our wedding night. I know you can feel how badly I want to take you right now, right here."

Kurt clenched his teeth in irritation on how uncooperative Tony was being. He grabbed Tony's hands and prided them from him. Tony looked up at Kurt in confusion. Kurt looked him in the eyes as he said in a firm and obviously agitated tone, "And I know you can feel how much I want to tell you what I want to tell you."

Tony sighed and nodded as he stepped back. "Yeah, yeah I can. I'm sorry Love. What do you want to tell me?"

Kurt walked past Tony and sat on the end of his bed. He patted to spot next to him as an indication that he wanted Tony to sit beside him when he told him. Tony walked over and sat down. He looked at Kurt as he waited for him to speak.

Kurt looked down at his lap as he nervously rung his hands. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He'd been so eager before to tell Tony but now he didn't know if he had the courage to tell him two things that would hurt and enrage his husband.

"Tony," Kurt began hesitantly, still looking at his lap as he spoke, "when I told you that I was thinking about our forming our bond when I accidently gave you frost bite, I was lying. I wasn't thinking about that. I was actually angry at Josh for forcing us to get married and that's what caused me to do that."

Kurt looked over at Tony as he finished. He hadn't added that he was sad that he was married to him when he wanted Puck because he thought it'd be a little too much for Tony to handle. If he reacted okay with that information then Kurt would tell him about wanting Puck.

Tony smiled sadly at him. "I know you didn't want to marry me and I'm sorry that it had to be this soon Love. You have every right to be mad at Josh for forcing us to get married so early."

Kurt gave Tony a sad look as he shook his head slowly. "No Tony. I'm mad that Josh forced us to get married when I didn't want us to in the first place."

Tony's expression dropped and he looked hurt and confused at the same time. "But why? I know you never wanted to get married to me but you were still willing to do it. What's changed?"

Kurt looked at Tony for a long moment. He hated that look on Tony's face because it made him feel awful for causing it but he knew that he couldn't lie to Tony. He had to tell him. His gaze dropped and he took a deep breath before whispering, "I lo-, like someone else."

Silence. Not a word was spoken after that and Kurt hated the silence more than he did Tony's yelling and he'd gladly prefer having him yell at him than be silent. Kurt turned his head and he took in a sharp breath at the look on Tony's face. He looked so heartbroken and he had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Who?" Tony demanded harshly as he stood up quickly and turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Tony and gulped at the look of pure that burned in his eyes. He deserved to witness his hurt after he just told Tony he liked someone else on their own wedding night.

"Puck." Kurt said in small voice.

Tony's eyes seemed to blaze with anger and disbelief. "That bloody _werewolf_ you met at that club on your birthday?" He asked in disgust, spitting out the word 'werewolf as if it were poison.

Kurt nodded and hung his head in shame. He heard Tony's scoff of disbelief and he could already picture his husband shaking his head. In the back of his mind Kurt could hear Tony saying in his head, "I can't believe this", and could feel Tony's anger, disbelief, jealousy, and disgust as if the emotions belonged to him.

"You _like_ that wolf? Why? Kurt, you can't have him. He's forbidden to you. Do you know what would happen if Josh or any of the other vampires found out you liked him? They'd _hurt_ him!"

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard Tony's last sentence and his head snapped up as he looked at Tony with his own disbelief. "They wouldn't?" he denied, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he thought of one of the Head-council members hurting Puck and a protective anger seemed to light inside of him. "They wouldn't dare lay a hand on him."

Tony laughed dryly. "Oh, they would. Most vampires in your position would be the ones getting hurt but because of your beta status and how valuable you are, they wouldn't hurt you so hurting the one you have feelings for is the next best thing."

Kurt looked back down at his lap, his hands clenching at his dress's skirt tightly. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking as he thought about Puck being hurt because of him. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let anyone lay a hand on him.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as a few tears escaped his eyes. "Please don't tell anyone Tony. Their just feelings; they'll go away sooner or later."

Kurt looked up as he heard Tony laugh dryly again. "They won't go away. They'll always be there and you know it." He looked up at Kurt, the sad look back but his anger diminished. "I'm not going to tell anyone Kurt. That'd be unfair. I'm bound to you now. Do you really think I'd want to live with feeling you're hurt as well? I'll just put up with those _feelings_ you have for that bloody wolf." He growled, his gaze hardening.

Tony turned and marched to the door. He opened it and glared at Kurt over his shoulder before slamming the door shut. Kurt flinched at the sound but stayed put on the end of his bed. It was pointless to go after Tony and beg for his forgiveness on the matter and frankly, he didn't want to. He didn't regret telling Tony and though he did feel bad for hurting Tony, he didn't care. He never loved him and Tony meant nothing to him. All he was to him was the person he was married to and bonded with. Nothing. More.

* * *

**_~ Please Review ~_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: Chapter 8 guys. Hope you like it. Please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters created by Ryan Murphy's awesomeness **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Where are you all going?" Kurt asked one day when he saw that Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Mike were getting ready to leave. He'd been on his way to the kitchen to grab a "midnight snack" when he came upon the little group putting on their shoes and the two girls holding purses.

"Shopping." Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt made a whining sound as he crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips in a pout. "And why didn't you invite me!? You know I like shopping."

The group exchanged a look. "Well," Blaine began in a hesitant voice, "we're actually going back to school shopping."

Kurt blinked. '_What?_' "School? I didn't know you guys went to school." He said sounding a little hurt that they hadn't told him before; especially Blaine who was his best friend – second to Sean that is.

"It's something the Head-council makes us do." Tina piped up. "The Puckerman Pack Leader's son goes to the school in town since he's still young and they want us to keep an eye on him. He's the next in line you know."

Kurt looked down at the ground as he pondered the information he was given. '_So, Ruth's son goes there, huh? Maybe Puck goes there too._' Kurt shook of his last thought. He really needed to stop thinking about Puck. Kurt glanced at the golden diamond ring on his left ring finger with an unhappy and sad frown. '_Especially since I'm married._'

"Is it fun?" Kurt asked suddenly looking at the others.

They all shrugged their shoulders. "I think it is." Sam said. "I'm the Quarterback on the school's football team. I really didn't want to join but I made myself when I found out the Puckerman wolf is on the team too. After my first game, I actually started to like it."

Quinn nodded her head too. "Yeah. I joined the school's cheerleading squad after I found out Ruth's second in command, Santana, and Santana's sister, Callie, were on the squad. Though the Couch is a bitch I actually enjoy cheering. It lets me show off my awesome skills as a vampire without exposing us." Quinn added.

"Tina and I are a part of the school's show choir." Blaine confessed. "And Mike's on the school's dance team. Other than this one girl named Rachel always trying to get all the solos, it's pretty fun. The teacher's pretty nice too."

Kurt nodded his head as he listened to him. They sounded pretty content with having to go to school with not only humans but werewolves as well. If they could pull of blending in at school why couldn't he? Though he would have to dress in girl's clothes and be Katie, it'd be worth it for the experience. What would be even better was that he might be able to see Puck and wish him one last goodbye before pushing away the feelings he had for the boy for good so he could focus on liking Tony so the life they'd be sharing together wouldn't be so miserable.

"I want to go to school with all of you." Kurt declared. They looked at with wide eyes of surprise and shared an uncertain look that meant that they didn't find it to be the best of ideas.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Kurt." Blaine said, speaking what the rest of them were all thinking. "Your dad and the Head-council might not like you leaving the house."

Kurt's eyes narrowed in a glare and he placed a hand on popped out hip; giving all of them the best bitchiest look he could muster, which for Kurt was pretty icy and sent chills down their backs as the room's temperature seemed to drop about twenty degrees.

"And why's that?" Kurt asked almost in a growl. He knew he didn't have to ask them why. He knew why. It was because of his ability and him being so sacred to his kind that the Head-council wouldn't want to risk him getting hurt. _But_, since he'd be dressed as Katie, the likely hood of him getting hurt would be very low. Besides, he'd have all of them there and he could probably talk Sean into going with him as well.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, you know why. You're too precious for us to lose. Plus, your dad and the Head-council would never agree to letting you go."

Kurt's glare intensified and could hear the creeping sound of his ice as it formed over the floor. "I'd be just fine. You all will be there and I can get Sean to come with us as well. I'd be dressed as a girl and would be known as Katie. We all know that if I did that I'd be a lot safer than if I was dressed as a boy."

For about the third time, they all exchanged a look. They knew he was right. Kurt smiled in victory as they all sighed in defeat. "Alright. You'll have to talk to your dad first though Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, smile still curving his lips, and turned to go to his dad's office so he could talk to him.

_**~ PK ~**_

"Daddy!" Kurt called as he barged into his father's office, not even knocking first or asking for permission to enter. He marched up to his dad's desk, Burt having already lowered the newspaper he had been reading before Kurt had burst in calling to him in that voice that he used when he wanted something and looked at Kurt as he waited to hear what his son wanted this time; just hoping it wasn't something expensive like the pure silver and diamond jewelry he'd bought for 'Katie' last time he asked.

"What's the matter bud?" Burt asked.

Kurt stopped in front of Burt's desk. "Daddy, I want to go to school with Blaine and the others."

Burt's eyes widened and he sat up in his chair. "What?"

"I want to go to school too. I'd be a great experience and it'd give me the training I need for being able to be around humans and being able to tolerate their yummy smell. Plus, I would also be practicing acting like one when out in the town. Besides, the others would be there and I'm sure Sean would come along too if I asked him. And if it makes you feel better I'd be going as Katie." Kurt promised.

Burt gave Kurt an unsure look, a look Kurt knew meant that he was probably going to say 'no'. "I'm not sure Bud. The Josh and the rest of the council wouldn't like it."

"Then don't tell them." Kurt argued. "I'm a hundred years old, remember? That's when vampires are legally adults and their parents or guardians no longer have control over them. Now, I could have just gone _without_ telling you since your permission for me to go is no longer needed but I thought I'd tell you anyways. So, Daddy, can I go to school with Blaine and everyone else?"

Burt sighed. "Why do you have to be so smart?" he asked with a smile. Kurt was such a good debater it wasn't even funny.

Kurt smiled back. "Since you kept me locked in this house for a hundred years. Sometimes reading was the only thing that could keep me from dying of boredom and even that barely kept me alive."

Burt chuckled while shaking his head. "Alright kid. Run off and go get the supplies you'll need. School starts on Monday." Burt dismissed him.

Kurt smiled and ran around Burt's desk to give his dad a hug. "Thank you Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get upset when the Head-council eventually finds out and keeps you here." Burt said as he hugged him back.

Kurt sighed. '_Stupid Head-council. You're always getting in my way. Just wait until I'm leader. I'll be above all of you. I will burn that stupid contract and end this feud with the werewolves once and for all._'

"Well goodbye Daddy." Kurt said as he pulled back from the huge and started towards the door.

"Hey, wait." Burt called, making Kurt stop and turn to face him. "I'm only letting you go on one condition. That every day, Tony drives you there and picks you up _and_ walks you into the school."

Kurt groaned. "Why Daddy? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Burt gave Kurt a serious look. "I want him to make sure you get there safely and leave there just as safely. If you don't agree to this I'll tell the council. Do you know what they'll do? They'll put this house on lock down and will have vampires here that I have no control over watching you and making sure you don't leave."

Kurt looked down at the floor. He didn't want that. He hated being looked in the house for as long as he had. Every day he spent counting down the days until he'd be one hundred. Now that he was a hundred and was finally free, he wasn't going to do anything to endanger that freedom; even though he was basically doing that by going to school. Hopefully, Josh would see the positive side to him going to the school and would allow him to continue.

"Fine, Daddy. I agree to your terms and conditions." Kurt agreed, looking back up at Burt. "I better go though before everybody leaves without me."

"Alight. Bye Bud." Burt called as Kurt left.

"Bye Daddy." He called back.

_**~ PK ~**_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Sean grumbled as he smoothed down the cream colored button up shirt he had on.

Kurt stepped up next to him and looked at the pale pink ruffled tank top he had on along with same white jean fashion jacket he had worn on his first outing into town and pair of faded blue skinny jeans and pale pink flats that matched his tank top. He nodded his head when he found his outfit to be presentable and then pushed back strand of hair from his bangs that had fallen out of place. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a pale pink ribbon wrapped around the hair tie he used, and he's left his bangs down in their usual slant to the right.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You only agreed because I said that Sam was going as well."

Sean glared at him but stayed quiet. Kurt turned away and walked over to his vanity that held all of his skin care products that were useless because he was a vampire but he didn't want to take the chance of skin going dry or becoming rough, and his makeup. He sat down on the stool and grabbed his mascara and started applying it with a steady hand.

"So, did you and Sam do anything after the wedding?" Kurt asked. "I never got the chance to ask you."

He heard the soft, almost faint, creak of his bed as Sean sat down on it. "We… might have hooked up." Sean said embarrassment evident in his voice. Kurt didn't even have to glance at Sean reflection in his vanity mirror to know that his friend was blushing.

Kurt giggled. "Was it good?" he asked slyly, moving to apply mascara to the eyelashes of his other eye.

Kurt smiled because he knew that Sean was glaring at him. "I'm not talking about that. It's private and between only Sam and I." Sean retorted.

Kurt capped his mascara and set it back with the rest of his makeup. He grabbed a tube of pink lip gloss and coated his lips in a thin lair of the strawberry scented gloss; smacking this lips together when finished.

He put the lip gloss back and debated on whether or not he should put eye shadow on but decided against it. He looked fine with just the mascara flaring up his long eyelashes and lip gloss giving his lips an appealing shine; if he put anything else on he'd be just over doing it. Being a vampire meant that he was good looking because it was needed to attract the humans his kind called prey.

He stood up and turned to face Sean. "That's fine if you don't tell me but I'm curious to know if there'll be a repeat of what went down in your room and, or if the two of you are together."

Sean looked at Kurt for a minute before sighing and looking down at his lap. "I'm not sure if there will be. Sam didn't say anything about what we did being bad but he hasn't said anything about it since that night."

Kurt's eyes softened as he gave Sean a look of sympathy. His best friend had liked Sam for as long as Kurt could remember and he knew that Sam not saying anything about their night together really hurt Sean. He'd have to take Sam to the side later and talk to him.

Kurt walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around Sean and Sean leaned close to him and put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a logical reason on why Sam hasn't said anything." Kurt murmured, trying to comfort his sad friend.

He knew that when Sean was upset he seemed to shut everyone out – which he already does with Kurt and Sam being the exception, so he'd be shutting them out. Kurt tended to do the same when he was upset but the difference was he'd just avoid the topic or anything even close to the topic that upset him. For Sean, he'd avoid _everyone_ and if it was bad enough he'd skip meals and would stay locked in his room.

"Yeah, the reason being he doesn't like me and hated what we did." Sean replied coldly.

"You don't know that." Kurt protested. "He might be confused. Homosexuality is going to be a new thing for same to get used to when it comes to himself. You and I have always known what we are but for Sam, this could be scary to find out. You have to give him time, Sean. Let him have his time to think and in no time he'll be ready to talk. I'm sure of it."

Sean nodded his head. "You're right. I never thought of that. Like you said, this is a new concept for him and he might be scared. I'll wait. Sam's worth it."

"Of course he is." Kurt said with a smile and gave Sean a squeeze before letting him go. Sean raised his head from Kurt's shoulder and the two stood from the bed. They walked to the door and one after the other they left to grab a quick breakfast and glass of blood before leaving with Tony, Blaine, and the others.

* * *

"Are you all ready for your first day of school?" Ruth asked Puck, Santana, Callie, and Sarah as they at their breakfast at the kitchen table, all of them dressed and ready to leave after they finished their breakfast.

"We're ready Ma." Puck grumbled as he scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

Santana rolled her eyes. "She doesn't want to hear your complaining, Puck. She was asking the people that don't mind going to school." She retorted with another eye roll and continued eating her own cereal.

Callie chuckled softly at her sister's rudeness and turned her head towards Ruth. "Tana and I are hoping we'll be made co-captains for the cheerios instead of Quinn this year. We've been working real hard to perfect our best moves."

Ruth nodded her head. "She's one of Burt's vampires, isn't she?" She asked.

Callie nodded her head in conformation. "Santana hates her." She confessed. "She's actually not that ba-"

"Oh come on!" Santana interrupted loudly, turning her head towards her sister to give her a heated look. "She's a stupid vampire and she's a total cheat. She uses her damn vampire strength and endurance to be the top cheerio. If you took all that away she'd be kicked right off the team."

Puck snorted. "Like you don't do the same."

Santana glared at him. "Says the pot to the kettle."

Puck shrugged. "So what if I give my running a little boost. It helps us win doesn't it? Would you rather me let us lose and have you cheerios cheer for a losing team?"

Santana glared at him but stayed silent. Puck smirked and scooped up another spoonful of cereal. "That's what I thought." He sneered before eating the spoonful.

"Anyways," Ruth continued, "are you ready for school, Sarah?" she asked, turning her head towards her daughter.

Sarah nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah I am. The teacher I have this year, Mrs. Jenning, she's said to be really nice so I'm happy."

Ruth nodded her head with her own smile on her face. "That's good to here. You be good though for Mrs. Jenning. You don't want to be the first one to make her a mean teacher."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "I will."

"Good." Ruth turned her head to Puck. "What about you Noah? Excited for the new school year?"

Puck shrugged. "Not really. I'm just glad it's my senior year so I don't have to be stuck in that school all day."

Ruth sighed and shook her head at him. "School's good for you Noah. Are you going to get good grades this year? I won't tolerate any Fs."

Puck groaned. "I'll try Ma, okay?"

"You'll have to if you want to graduate." Santana added with a sly smile.

"Then it's settled." Ruth said with a smile. "If you get anything less than a C+ in any of your classes than I will take away your truck for a two months and I'll drive you to school."

"But Ma! That's embarrassing and unfair." Puck complained.

"It's not unfair. I want you to go to college. I'm not going to have my son be a deadbeat. I simply _will not_ tolerate it. And if you do become a deadbeat you can say goodbye to your chance of being the next leader of my pack." Ruth said sternly with a hard glare towards Puck.

"Fine. I'll keep my grades up." Puck said with an eye roll. He turned his head and glared at Santana. "Thanks Santana."

Santana gave him a large fake sweet smile. "You're welcome Puckerman."

_**~ PK ~**_

When Puck got to school he was in a sour mood. His little agreement that he made with mother, all thanks to Santana's big mouth, had been the start of it and it was Santana that put him into an even fowler mood. In the car on their way to school she'd asked him who his first lay target of the school year would be.

Since his unexpected meet up with 'Katie' in the Hummel territory woods, he hadn't slept with anyone or even thought about having sex with anyone other than 'Katie' – even they never did. All summer he thought about the beautiful boy and after he found out about the wedding he'd written songs about how he felt. He wasn't a sissy that cried but Puck would totally deny that he a few tears escaped his eyes while he strummed his guitar and sang a song about how he couldn't have the boy he liked.

He told Santana that he wasn't going to sleep with anyone so he could focus on his grades like his mom asked him to. Santana gave him a look that meant that she didn't buy his bullshit but she stayed silent. He'd gotten a little worried when Santana didn't start yelling at him that what he said was complete bullshit and she wanted to know the truth and he wondered if she was going to snoop around and find the answer for himself. He'd have to make sure to hide the songs he wrote when he got home because he knew Santana would be tearing his room apart looking for that answer.

Puck was walking towards the school entrance with his backpack slung onto one shoulder with his right hand clenching the wide strap, Santana and Callie having left him to join the group of cheerios at the quad when he saw Jade marching towards him with a pissed look on her face.

"First day of school and I've got crazy to greet me. Great." He muttered to himself as the black haired girl stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"At home eating breakfast like everyone else before school. I'm not late like I normally am so lay off woman." He growled and tried to push past her but she shifted and blocked his path.

"I meant this morning. You were _supposed_ to pick me up and drive me to school. And why didn't you call or text me this summer?" Jade asked.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, I didn't know I was supposed to call, text, or pick you up in the morning."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Noah, we're dating. Of course you're supposed to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Puck said, waving his hands in a stop motion. "Since when are we _dating_? I never agreed to this."

"Your mother wants us to so of course we're dating. Don't be stupid Noah." Jade hissed.

"Don't call me that." Puck demanded in a growl, his hazel eyes starting to glow a bright amber.

Jade smiled a wicked, sly smile that looked more like a sneer. "What? _Noah_? I'll call you that if I want to. What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"Don't push me, Jade." Puck warned. "I can't shift here. You know that."

"I know you can't that's why I'm doing it." She said sweetly.

"We're not dating Jade and that's final. Now leave me alone bitch." Puck growled.

Suddenly Jade's hand swung out and hit his cheek with a loud _smack_! He winced at the sharp sting from the slap and he brought a hand up to his warm to the touch cheek. He turned his head back around, the slap being so strong that it made his head turn to the side, and glared at her with bright amber eyes.

"I may be a werewolf but that doesn't mean I'm a bitch." She growled with a finger pointed at him. She turned around sharply and marched back to the school.

Puck watched her retreating back before turning away and walking off to go let out his anger. It was a good thing Jade had stormed off because he would have probably shifted right then and there and shown her who was really next in line to be pack leader. She had no right to slap him. He was her superior and she should be begging for his forgiveness at that very moment.

Puck let out an agitated sigh. He needed to let his anger out fast or he really would change – and in front of a bunch of humans too! His mom wouldn't be very happy about that.

_**~ PK ~**_

"Mind telling me what you were doing with that fire extinguisher, Mr. Puckerman?" Principal Figgins asked from where he sat behind his desk in his office, hands folded on top of it while he looked at Puck as he slouched in one of the two leather chairs in front of Figgins' desk with wooden arms and legs.

"It was nothing I swear. I don't even know how I got a hold of it. Last thing I remember was being mad at Jade Anzel because she slapped me and the next thing I know I have that thing in my hands and was shooting some dweeb with it." Puck defended himself.

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Puckerman. That'll be a three weeks worth of detention before _and _after school." Principal Figgins said sternly. Puck groaned. His mom was going to kill him when she hears that he got in trouble on the first day of school. "You may go now Mr. Puckerman."

Puck stood from his seat and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking out of his office. '_Can my day get any worse?_' Puck asked. Apparently it could a little bit because next thing Puck knew his shoulder was being smacked by another, rough enough that he stumbled a bit.

"Watch where you're going jerk. Do you want me to punch you in the face?" Puck asked in a growl as he spun around to face the dumbass that dare bump into his shoulder after he was already having a shitty day.

Puck's eyes widened when he saw the guy who'd bumped into him and whose shoulders he had his arm wrapped around. Standing in front of him was that Tony guy if he remembered his name right and the boy he liked – whose name he still needed to find out.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked in annoyance with narrowed eyes. "You were the one that wasn't watching where he was going."

"Puck?" The boy beside him, who still looked and dressed like a girl, said in surprise.

"Sup?" Puck answered automatically in murmur as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the boy he liked would be going to his school. He didn't even think he'd ever see the boy again and here he was, standing right in front of him… with the his husband.

Puck's eyes flicked down to the boy's stomach for a quick second as he remembered the reason they were going to be married – because the vampire Head-council wanted the boy and Tony to have a child together. Puck shook his head mentally. Even if the boy was pregnant he wouldn't be far enough along for it to be noticeable. The wedding was only about two weeks ago.

"I didn't know you went here?" The boy said with a small smile.

Puck snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Damn emotions making him nervous. He was usually cool and collected when talking to the people he liked or wanted to bang but this boy seemed to turn him to a nervous puddle of jelly.

"Uh, yeah. McKinley's the only high school in Lima so of course I go here." Puck replied.

The boy – he'd just call him 'Katie' for now because calling him 'the boy' was getting old – blushed faintly and giggled softly. "Oh. I didn't know. It's my first time going to a real school."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together. "Were you home schooled or something before?"

"Something like that." Katie murmured.

"Come on Katie." Tony said in almost a growl while he glared at Puck. "We need to get you to class."

Katie turned his head towards Tony with a frown. "I think I can find my way to my class just as well as the next person. I can always ask someone for directions if need be. Besides, you were only supposed to walk me into the school. That was the deal. You can go now." Katie's gaze was stern and Puck could tell that his last sentence wasn't just a dismissal but a demand.

"Alright I'll go." Tony said. He bent his head and gave Katie a long lingering kiss that made Puck curl his hands into tight fists so that he wouldn't go over to them and rip them apart and tell that Tony guy to lay his hands off his boy. No need to get into a fight when the thing he was fighting for wasn't his.

"Do you have your ring?" Tony asked after they parted.

Katie nodded and pulled on a silver chain around her neck out of her tank top to show the golden diamond that the chain was looped though. "Yes Tony. It's safe. I promise."

Tony nodded and kissed him one last time before turning and walking away after saying goodbye. Katie sighed and turned towards Puck, a small smile curving at his lips. "Sorry you had to see that." He apologized, well aware that seeing the two's intimate exchange hurt Puck.

Puck shrugged nonchalantly and turned his head away so Katie didn't see the hurt in his eyes. "It's fine. You guys are married. Don't let my attraction to you get in the way." He mumbled.

"You know?" Katie asked surprise evident in his voice. Obviously he didn't know that Puck knew that they were married.

Puck turned his head back towards Katie and noticed that they were in the middle of the hallway, not a good place to just stand and have a conversation with someone; especially one as serious as the one they were having. He grabbed Katie's arm in a firm but gentle grip and pulled him over to the little bench inside a rectangular shaped whole in the wall. He made a sound of protest but let Puck do as he wished and didn't object when he gentle pushed him to sit down on the bench.

Puck sat down next to him and Katie turned to look at him. "Why'd you do that?"

Puck put his hands on the bench behind him and leaned back. He turned is head towards Katie and gave him a small smile. "You don't want to be in everyone's way now do you?" he asked teasingly.

"No I guess not." Katie replied.

"Anyways, yeah I know about you and British boy. I say my ma's invitation and asked her about it." Puck said.

Katie's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to panic about something. "Oh? What'd she say?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Your Dad, Burt, invited her to the wedding and that the Vampire Head-council was forcing you to get married because they want you to have British boy's baby."

Katie's eyes seemed to widen even further and his hand moved cover to his stomach. The action made Puck fill with dread. '_No…_' "She told you about that?" Katie asked in a shaky voice.

Puck nodded. "You're not… you know… are you?" Puck asked nervously.

"Oh sweet Gaga no!" Katie exclaimed with an amused smile. Puck let out a sigh of relief and his body seemed to relax. '_Thank you Jewish God!_' "I barely wanted to marry him, why would I want to have him baby? And his name's Tony by the way; not 'British boy'."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. "I like British Boy too but that's just me." He said, making Katie laugh.

Katie whipped at the tears that had welled up during his laughing fit. "Oh, Puck." He sighed with a smile. "Don't make me laugh so hard that tears come to my eyes. You'll make my mascara run."

Puck chuckled. "Alight I'll try. And…" Puck took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Call me Noah."

Katie blinked at him. "What?"

"Name first name's Noah. My nickname's Puck and I prefer everyone calls me that but…" he trailed off with a blush heating up his cheeks. "You can if you want."

Katie's eyes softened and he smiled softly at him. "Okay. I'll call you Noah."

"On one condition." Puck added with a smirk.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"That I get to call you Princess." He smirked.

Katie's eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head, making his ponytail swish wildly. "Oh no. You are _not_ calling me that."

"Why?" Puck asked. "It suites you. Did you hear what you said after you told me not to make you laugh so hard? You said I'll make your mascara run. That's princessy to me."

"Princessy isn't a word Noah." Katie retorted with a smile.

Puck smiled. "Whatever _Princess_."

Katie sighed. "I can't believe I'm letting you call me that."

Puck shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Believe it Princess." He turned around to look down at Katie as he staid seated on the bench. "What's your first class?" he asked.

Katie reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded white sheet of paper that had his schedule on it. Before he could unfold it and read it, Puck snatched to paper from him and unfolded it and read down the list. Katie gave him an unhappy look that said he wasn't happy that he stool his schedule but let Puck continue his reading.

"We have first period, third, forth, lunch, and seventh and eighth together." Puck said as he handed Katie back his schedule.

"That's a lot." Katie said as he looked at the class periods Puck had listed – English, American History, Trigonometry, P.E., and Spanish 4.

Puck smirked and extended his hand to help Katie up. He looked at his hand for second before hesitantly placing his hand in Puck's. He let out a small squeak when Puck quickly pulled him to his feet and placed his other hand on his hip so that he wouldn't fall back.

"Guess you'll be seeing a lot of me huh Princess?" Puck said with his signature smirk. Katie blushed when he noticed how close they were and Puck let go of his hand and hip when he took a step back.

Katie brushed his bangs back, eyes looking off to the side and a blush still staining his cheeks. "Guess we will." He said airily with a small giggle he looked back at Puck.

Puck smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. He nodded his head to the left. "Class's this way Princess."

Katie nodded his head and together the two walked to English together.

* * *

**_~ Please Review ~_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: Sorry everybody it took so long to post a new chapter. I hope you all like it and as always, please review. You all should knew they're like crack to us fanfic writers and publishers. Anyways, enjoy! ^~^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters created by Ryan Murphy's awesomeness **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kurt wasn't sure why he acted the way he did around Puck. How he told the handsome werewolf that he didn't want to marry Tony and how he didn't want to have Tony's baby. How he let Puck call him Princess and in return he got to call Puck Noah. Whatever the reason behind letting both things happen only caused Kurt to regret what he did. He'd told himself that one of the reasons he'd be going to McKinley was so he'd get to say his final goodbye to Puck before pushing his feelings for the werewolf away but just coming face to face with him made Kurt forget his reasoning. That only made the result of his actions and words more irritating.

Already he and Puck were comfortable around each other, much more so than a vampire and a werewolf should be, and it seemed talking with Puck that morning before the first of the four classes, plus lunch, that they had together only made that connection grow. He'd seen the way Puck had acted around Tony, how he looked hurt and also angry and irritated at the same time and how he'd stiffened when Kurt put his hand on his stomach when Puck mentioned the baby he and Tony were to conceive together. It was a habit Kurt had when anyone mentioned his ability and on reflex his hand just went there.

He knew the moment he sensed Puck's muscles stiffen that the werewolf had seen his hand move to his stomach and though the question Puck had asked next had made him laugh, it didn't startle him the slightest that he asked. For all Puck knew he was a girl named Katie, now dubbed Princess, and so asking that was perfectly fine and understood.

Still, it made a small rush of warmth swim through Kurt when he realized that Puck was _afraid_ that he was pregnant with Tony's baby and that he didn't want that. It showed how strong Puck's attraction to him was but it left him feeling less than happy because he was unable to give Puck the relationship he craved to have with him.

It didn't help that when they got to English they were allowed to choose their own table to sit at and that the only other table open was a lone one in the back row closest to the door with both seats empty. Puck led him over to the table and startled Kurt when he pulled the chair closest to the wall out and waved his hand at it; telling Kurt to sit down in it.

Not taking his eyes off of Puck, he slowly sat down in the chair and tried not to blush any deeper as Puck easily pushed the chair in so he sat closer to the table. He turned his head and watched Puck take the seat beside him.

"Thank you." He whispered to Puck.

Puck smiled softly at him. "No problem."

"Class." The female teacher that stood at the front of the room called to gain the class's attention. "My name is Mrs. Lenore; I will be your English Twelve teacher. Now I want you all to go around the room and say your names so you all know who each other are. We will be doing that tomorrow and Thursday and by Friday I expect all of to be able to stand up and point at each one of your classmates and state their name correctly."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at the weird 'getting to know each other' activity. '_Is this what kids do in public schools?_' he wondered. '_It's a little odd but helpful I suppose._'

Kurt shook his thoughts away as he noticed Puck stand up beside him and state his nickname, the teacher scowling at him and telling him to repeat and say his real name. Once finished, Puck sat back down and Kurt hesitantly stood up as it was his turn.

"My name is Katie." He said smoothly, thanking whatever so call deity or God that had control over their universe that he didn't stutter or his voice didn't squeak, and that he didn't accidently say his real name.

He sat back down and the teacher nodded and told them they did well. She then passed out a paper to everyone that had their class targets on it and what they'd be learning their first semester. She then passed out another one that had class requirements on it and a list of materials that would be needed for the class.

For the rest of the class period they went over the sheets that were handed out and told them that tomorrow they'd need their literature book and the materials on the second sheet of paper. The bell rang at 8:39 and they all left with their papers in their hands.

"So Princess," Puck said as they left their class, walking beside him as he headed towards his locker to drop off the papers he was given before going to his next class, "what do you have next? I only looked for the classes we had together and didn't pay attention to the others."

"French." Kurt responded with a smile. He was happy that the principal, Mr. Figgins Kurt believed his name was, had let him take both French 4 and Spanish 4. He already spoke French as well as a fluent speaker so the class would be a piece of cake; plus he'd get to show off his mad French speaking skills and how fast he was able to speak it.

"I thought you were already taking Spanish." Puck said, confused on why he was also taking French.

"I am Noah but I love speaking French and can do it so easily that I thought it'd be fun to take it and show off how good I am." Kurt explained with a sly smile towards the end.

Puck chuckled, shaking his head at Kurt. "Damn Princess, I didn't know you were so… uh, what's the word I'm looking for?" he said, putting on a thinking face.

"Awesome?" Kurt suggested with a smile.

"Well, yes that but that's not the word I'm looking for." Puck said, making Kurt giggle.

"Clever?"

"No, not that. More… I don't know proud I guess, but that's not the word either."

Kurt giggled softly as he watched Puck. He was trying so hard to figure out the word and the face he was making was so funny, so… cute.

"Ah ha!" Puck said triumphantly, making everyone in the hall look towards him and Kurt. Kurt blushed and shushed Puck.

"Not so loud Noah. You're going to disturb everyone." Kurt scolded as he walked up to one of the lockers on the left hand side of the hallway and started putting in the combination. Puck leaned against the bank of lockers, watching Kurt intently as he opened his locker and put the papers in his hand inside.

"Arrogant." Puck said suddenly.

Kurt turned his head towards him, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Excuse me?"

"Arrogant. That's the word I was looking for." He said with a smirk.

Kurt turned fully towards him and cocked a hip out as he placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Arrogant? Really? Me? I'm arrogant?"

Puck chuckled. "Yes you are. You're full of yourself. Not two minutes ago you said that you're taking French so you can show everyone how good you are at it. That's arrogant."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "Says the boy who walks around with a smirk on his face and a swagger. You _drip_ of arrogance."

Puck shrugged. "Hey, I know what I am Princess. If you'd remember I was beginning my sentence by saying, 'I didn't know that you were so' and finished it with arrogant because that was the perfect word to describe how you just spoke about yourself. I was surprised that you were. Sorry I offended you."

Kurt sighed. "It's alright. I can be a little full of myself sometimes. It's what happens when you're an only child and are spoiled to death."

"Katie!"

Kurt blinked in surprise as he heard his alter ego's name being called. He turned around to see Sean walking briskly down the hall towards him, a not so happy look on his face. '_Uh oh._' Kurt thought as Sean stopped in front of him.

"Oh, hey Sean. What's up?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Sean narrowed his eyes at him before turning his head to look at Puck. He gave Puck an icy look that Puck gave back just as strongly. "Hello Puckerman." Sean greeted him coldly.

Puck nodded his head at him. "Simpson." He replied back just as coldly.

Kurt looked back and forth between the two, a little nervous at how his best friend and secret crush were acting towards each other. He could feel the spark of conflict between them and it made him shrink back from them, afraid that at any moment they'd spring at each other and rip each other to shreds.

"It's about time we get to French don't you think Katie?" Sean said, eyes still fixed on Puck as they continued to glare daggers at each other.

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure. I suppose it is." He said softly, eyes still flicking back and forth between Sean and Puck.

Puck glared at Sean before turning his eyes back to Kurt. Immediately his gaze softened and a small smile appeared. He dipped his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheeks. Kurt's cheeks were a flaming color of crimson as Puck pulled back.

"See you later Princess." He said softly. He gave Kurt a smile before turning his gaze to a very angry looking Sean, his smile automatically switching to a frown and his softened gaze turning to a hard icy glare. He turned around and with a final glare at Sean over his shoulder, he walked away down the hall.

Kurt watched Puck's retreating back with a longing look, wishing that Sean hadn't scarred him off. School seemed like the only place he'd ever be able to see his crush and though he hated his feelings for the young werewolf with a burning passion, he wouldn't ignore them and he knew that his mind and body acted on them constantly just like they had not twenty seconds ago.

Sean too watched the retreating back of Puck, his gaze full of hatred, annoyance, and anger as he glared at him. Once out of sight after turning a corner, Sean turned to Kurt and let out a low, angered hiss when he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"Kurt," he whispered a hiss so quietly that only the sensitive ears of a vampire and werewolf would be able to pick it up if they were close enough. "We need to talk. _Now_."

Kurt turned his head to Sean, his eyes wide with surprise that made Sean let out another annoyed and angry hiss. He grabbed Kurt's arm roughly and ignored his protests as he dragged him to the nearest girls' bathroom. He opened the door and pushed him inside before walking in and locking the door behind him.

Kurt straightened out his clothes with an unhappy frown on his face, annoyed that Sean had been so rough with him, and turned to Sean once finished. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

Sean crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. "What were those feelings I was feeling coming from you, Kurt?" he asked, completely ignoring Kurt's question.

Kurt blushed faintly and looked away from Sean as he shuffled his feet. "I… don't know what you're talking about." Kurt asked innocently.

"Bull shit." Sean hissed, marching up to Kurt. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now tell what that was all about."

Kurt sighed and lifted his gaze to meet Sean's. "I like him, okay. It started back when I met him at the club and progressed from there. It got worse when we encountered each other in the woods of our territory and he defended me against the invading werewolf rogue. We ended up sharing a kiss for a second time." He confessed, Sean's eyes growing wider with each piece of info given.

Kurt's confession was then followed with silence as Sean continued to stare at him. The longer Sean stared, the worse Kurt felt. He didn't have to be able to read minds or feel someone's emotions like Sean could to know that his best friend was disappointed in him and in complete shock.

After what seemed like hours, Sean finally spoke up. "He likes you too, doesn't he?" Sean asked in a whisper.

Kurt looked in his eyes and he could see that his friend already knew the answer to his question but didn't want to believe it. Kurt dropped his gaze and bowed his head in shame as he slowly nodded.

"Oh, Kurt…" Sean murmured, shaking his head at him, knew found sympathy for Kurt shining brightly in his pale blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing? You're a married man and are forbidden to be with that werewolf. Did you think you could be with him? Be able to have a relationship with him and expect it to be okay?"

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip as tears weld up. He shook his head. "No, I don't think I can or that it's okay. I know it's forbidden and I know I can't have a relationship with him. I don't like how I feel about him and wish that I could love a vampire or at least a human but," he took a shaky breath as a few tears cascaded down his cheeks, "…I can't."

* * *

_**~ Please Review ~**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: Okay well here's chapter 10. I hope you all like it and as always, please review. You all should knew they're like crack to us fanfic writers and publishers. Also, in one of the reviews i recieved a while back it was mentioned that the reviewer didn't know what the difference is between Alpha and Omega and the different vampire levels. An Alpha wolf is a wolf that is responsible for the pack and protects the other members, and is said to give the best pups. Omegas are the wolves that do the dirty work i guess you could call it. In a wolf pack they're the one's that hunt for the pack.**_

_**Then for the vampire levels, they classification is based on the pureness of their blood. Purebloods of course are pureblooded vampires that have no human blood in their vains. They also hold lots of power and have the best healing ability, speed, knowledge, strength, and control over their blood lust. Aristocratic vampires have only a little human blood in their vains and are like purebloods but instead of having lots of power they only have a certain ability (For example, Blaine is able to burn matter.) Common level vampires are usually half human or less and don't hold any special ability. The level after that are the former humans and they are considered the weakest vampires. Now i didn't create this ranking system. The manga, Vampire Knight, created it and ir you want to learn more you can find it in their handbook or fan guide. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy! ^~^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters created by Ryan Murphy's awesomeness **_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kurt sighed as he walked down the empty hallway. After his talk with Sean, he didn't feel like going to class and he told him just that. Sean was a little hesitant to let him but after seeing the sad, tearstained look on Kurt's face, he let him and made the journey to French 4 on his own.

"_What do you think you're doing? You're a married man and are forbidden to be with that werewolf. Did you think you could be with him? Be able to have a relationship with him and expect it to be okay?_"

Sean's words in the girls' bathroom had been on Kurt's mind since he left. Just like he'd answered, Kurt didn't believe that he'd be able to have a relationship with Puck and even though he tried to deny it, he knew that was exactly what he wanted; what he and Puck both wanted.

He could see it in Puck's eyes. The way he talked to him. The way he even _looked_ at him gave away what he wanted to have with him and it saddened Kurt that it wasn't himself that Puck wanted but Katie. Katie was all that Puck saw of him and Kurt didn't believe for a second that Puck would be okay with him being a boy instead of the girl he most likely fantasized about being with.

It wasn't just his hidden gender that prevented them from being together. It was also the Head-council and most importantly, Josh. If Josh or any of the others found out, they'd kill Puck in an instant. They wouldn't dare lay a hand on someone as precious to their kind as Kurt but they wouldn't even have to think twice about taking Puck's life and it angered Kurt deeply. It was the main thing keeping him from forming a relationship with Puck.

"Hey Princess."

Kurt's head snapped up as Puck's voice broke though his thoughts. Puck was walking down the hall towards him, hands in his pockets and a happy smirk like smile curving his lips. Although Kurt wondered why the other boy was skipping class he was somewhat happy to see Puck and tried to smile back but it came out weak and more like a grimace.

Puck's expression dropped to that of a worried one as he saw Kurt's own expression; sad and depressed. His walking sped up and in no time he was in front of Kurt, his eyes changed to that of his wolf form's bight golden amber, as he circled him while sniffing around him.

Once finished and satisfied with his findings, or no findings, he looked back up at him as Kurt looked at the ground. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Sean knows." Kurt said softly.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Knows what?"

"About us."

Kurt sensed Puck stiffen and raised his head to look at him. Puck's eyes were wide with panic.

"There's no 'us'." Puck denied quickly.

Kurt frowned unhappily as he glared at him. "Don't deny that there's nothing going on between us, Noah. You and I both know that there's something going on. We may not be 'together' but we have feelings for each other; you can't deny that."

Slowly, Puck's look of panic faded. His hazel eyes darkened as he narrowed them in a glare and he too frowned at Kurt. "I thought you didn't want there to be an 'us'. If I remember right you've been denying us the chance to be together because it's forbidden and you're married. What happen to that?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Nothing happened to it. I still believe that we shouldn't be together because we aren't allowed to and that I am in fact married. I can't cheat on Tony."

Puck smirked and leaned forward to get right in Kurt's face, Kurt glaring at him as he did so. "You didn't have a problem cheating on him with me at that club."

"That was before I knew what you were." Kurt growled through clenched teeth.

Puck leaned back with an irritated frown on his face and his fiery glare burning holes in Kurt. "So, what are you saying? If I'd been a mere human you would have just used me and be on your marry way?"

Kurt stared at him as he listened to the hurt filled sound of Puck's voice and watched the equally hurt look appear on his face. It hurt Kurt to hear those words just as much as it hurt Puck to say them and the sad thing was that what he was saying was true.

That night he'd planned on having fun and being able to sleep with someone that wasn't a vampire for change. When Puck had approached him he'd noticed how good looking he was and how he looked like he'd give him a fun time in the bedroom so automatically he decided on him being that one. His hopes had then been dashed when Tony revealed Puck's true nature and it wasn't until later that after continuing to think about Puck did his feeling towards the werewolf start to form.

Kurt looked down at his feet as he contemplated his answer to Puck's question. He couldn't lie to Puck. It'd hurt too much but the truth would hurt just as bad. It was a tough decision but if he didn't tell Puck then, he'd find out later and it'd hurt a lot worse.

Kurt's swallowed back the lump in his throat as tears came to his eyes. "Yes." He choked out.

The silence that followed was deafening. Kurt didn't dare lift his head to see Puck's expression because he knew that he'd be met by a heartbreaking sight, but he wished that Puck would say something, anything, to let Kurt know what he was thinking.

Was he angry with him? They had only been strangers back then and they'd met by Puck hitting on him so it wasn't like he had the most pure intentions with him that night. Was he hurt by the words? Surely he didn't like him that much or care that much that he'd said that? After all, they wouldn't be in the mess they were currently in if they had.

"Glad I mean so much to you Princess." Puck grumbled and Kurt watched his feet move as he turned to walk away.

Kurt's teeth clenched together. No way was he going to let Puck get away with the self pity card; he wasn't the only one hurting. He raised his head and with speed like lightning grabbed a hold of Puck's shirt sleeve to keep him from walking away.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, "you're not getting away that easily. I'm not falling for this hurt bull crap of yours."

Puck turned around violently, his eyes shining their bright amber werewolf hew and his lip was curled back in a growl to show his sharpened teeth and elongated fangs. Kurt automatically let go and backed away from Puck as the angry boy advanced on him, his back hitting the locker bank with a soft metallic thud.

"Bull crap? Bull crap! How in the hell are my feelings bull crap?" Puck asked angrily as he advanced on him. He got into Kurt's face and Kurt turned his head away with a wince. "Tell me, blood sucker, why the feelings I have for you wouldn't be hurt by you admitting that?"

Kurt tried not to flinch at the vampire slur. "B-because you were going to do the same to me." He stammered, his body trembling with fear.

Kurt opened his eyes to slits so he could watch Puck's actions. Puck looked at him for a second before pulling away with a sigh. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his mohawk. Seeing that Puck's anger had diminished from harming levels, Kurt opened his eyes fully and turned his head forward to look at him.

"That's… not a lie." Puck said slowly. "I was planning on doing that with you. When I first saw you I was like, 'That is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've got to tap that perky little ass of hers'." Puck chuckled softly at his own words.

Kurt blushed and looked away in embarrassment, though the hurt from Puck thinking that about him being a 'girl' was obvious in his eyes.

"Then after you said we couldn't be together, I wanted to. I wanted to prove you wrong. Then we met up again and I protected you. We kissed again like we had at the club and I felt that spark we had and I felt it was like… _destiny_. But, you shot me down again. I still wasn't about to give up. Then I found out about your wedding and I thought, 'This is it. I'm never going to be able to have her now and I'm never going to see her again'." Puck smiled and looked Kurt in the eye as he said, "Then I found out you're going to my school and-"

"And thought that it was destiny and you finally get to be with me." Kurt finished for him. He sighed. "Noah, we can't."

Puck rolled his eyes. "There you go again. Saying we can't be together."

Kurt sighed again, this one laced with frustration. "Because it's true."

"I just don't get why you won't let us be together." Puck continued, ignoring Kurt's words. "We like each other, don't we? So we should be together."

Kurt's teeth clenched together and his eyes narrowed in a glare directed at Puck. "It's not that simple, Noah." He hissed through clenched teeth. "There's a law stating that you and I can't be together as lovers."

"Screw that law." Puck said and stepped closer to Kurt. "I'm not going to let some stupid piece of stale paper tell me who I can and can't be with."

Kurt breathed in sharply as he felt one of Puck's arms circle his waist and bring him closer to him so they were standing almost chest to chest, his hands trapped between them. Kurt's head turned away as he felt Puck's hot breath on the side of his face, his own breath becoming uneven and his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

"And you shouldn't either, Princess." Puck murmured in his ear before pulling back. He tilted Kurt's chin up with his free hand and sealed his words with a gentle but firm kiss.

Like the other kisses they had shared, Kurt melted into that one as he enjoyed the now familiar spark that zapped through them. His hands that had been resting on Puck's chest clenched fistfuls of the boy's shirt as he pressed into the kiss. Puck's hand slid from his chin to his long hair and his fingers slid easily through the silky chestnut stands, clenching onto them gently. Kurt moaned into the kiss at the feeling but the sound of his own moan snapped him back from reality and he pushed Puck away roughly.

Puck's hands dropped from him immediately as he staggered back. He looked at Kurt though lust clouded eye as he breathed heavily. Kurt glared at him crossly as he tried to get his own breathing under control, his anger the only thing keeping his eyes from wandering down to the tint at the front of Puck's jeans.

"Stop it Noah!" Kurt yelled angrily and pleadingly, tears coming to his eyes. "Vampires and werewolves can't be together! The head council forbids it. We can _never_ be together!"

A broken sob left Kurt's mouth and his hand flew to his mouth to cover it. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his tears to not fall anymore and for him to calm down. He couldn't let Puck see how much it hurt to deny them of being together.

Kurt took a few shaky breaths and after being sure that he could look at him, he raised his head and looked Puck in the eye. His expression was that of stone and no emotion was shown, not in his eyes, not on his face.

"Leave me alone Noah." Kurt said icily, his eyes narrowing in a cold, hate filled glare. "You shouldn't be near me and frankly, I don't want you near me. It'd be best if you just moved on and found someone that you could actually have a relationship with."

Kurt turned swiftly on his heels and walked in the direction he came, the bell ringing loudly above and around him. He walked down the hall with his head held high and his stony expression still in place. His movements were blind and were done without thought as his thoughts were too busy replaying the heartbroken look on Puck's face that he'd gotten a glimpse of.

The look caused his own heart to break just as he was sure his words had done to Puck. It was the best thing for him though; Kurt had not lied when he said that. If Puck continued to be around him, it would only cause their feelings for each other to grow and the desire to be together to grow as well. It would grow to unbearable levels to the point where they'd eventually give in to their desires.

Kurt couldn't allow that to happen because if it did, it'd result in hurtful punishment for breaking the law. Kurt would be forbidden to ever leave his home and it'd be on lock down twenty four seven. While Puck, he'd fall to a much more… fatal, consequence.

Kurt bit down on his lower lip as tears sprung to his eyes. '_This is for the best._' He reminded himself. '_If I don't do this, Puck will die. …I can't let him die…_'

**~ PK ~**

Kurt sat in the very back row of tables at the table closest to the window, his elbow propped up on top of the desk and his chin resting in his hand as he looked out the window with a glum expression. He'd been the first one to arrive to his class, except the teacher that is, and was glad that he was able to pick his seat right away.

Teenagers slowly started to file into the room, some in groups of friends and others by themselves like Kurt. Kurt didn't pay much attention to them, only glancing away from the window when he felt the presence of one of the students close to him so he could watch to see if any of them would take the seat beside him.

It was after the most recent glance that his nose picked up a familiar scent that caused his body to become rigid. '_Shit! I forgot we had this class together._' He turned his head to the doorway and watched Puck slowly walk in with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted down towards the ground, a sulky frown curving his lip corners downward. Kurt's body stayed rigid and stiff as he held his breath and waited for Puck to take the seat beside him.

To Kurt's surprise, he took a seat at one of the tables in the third row back closest to the door with a short blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform, far away from Kurt. Kurt turned his head away with a disappointed sigh. Even though he had told Puck to stay away from him, he'd hoped that he'd be stubborn like the other times and disobey his wishes and do as he pleased. When Puck sat down beside that girl he'd been devastated but Kurt knew he was being selfish for feeling that way when it was his fault that Puck wasn't talking to him and/or taking the seat beside him.

"Hello." A cheery voice broke through Kurt's thoughts. He turned his head to look at the girl smiling brightly at him with obnoxiously white teeth. "Do you mind if I take the seat beside you?"

Kurt shrugged and turned his head away. "If you want to." He muttered.

"Thank you." The girl said as she took the seat beside him. She watched him for a few seconds. He looked sad and depressed. She wondered why.

"Is something the matter?" The girl asked.

Kurt's head snapped around to face her. Was he that obvious that he was upset? He hoped not because he'd hate for Puck to see him that way. "No…" His eyes flicked to Puck before going back to the girl in the seat beside him, "Nothing at all." He lied.

The girl must have noticed his glance to Puck because she turned and followed the direction she say his eyes go and they instantly went to Puck, who was giving the girl next to him a flirty smile as he flirted with her. She turned her head back around with a disapproving look.

"Are you one of Puckerman's conquests? Because I assure you that it'd be worthless of your time to chase after him. He's nothing but a sex crazed Neanderthal." The girl said.

Kurt was taken aback by the girl's words and after hearing what she said about him caused a bout of protective and defensive anger to fire up inside him. "No, I'm not one of his so called 'conquests' and for your information, he isn't just some sex crazed _Neanderthal_! He's a lot better than you think." Kurt spat back.

The girl gave him an apologetic and also sympathetic look that heated Kurt's blood up more. "I'm sorry for offending you. I'm guessing you like him then?" she asked.

Kurt sighed and looked over at him. When he looked over at him he caught Puck's eye and the boy's eyes narrowed before he turned them to the girl and not so discretely put his hand on her thigh, close to her crotch. Kurt looked away quickly as a fresh bout of sadness and hurt washed over him.

"Yes, I do like him." Kurt confessed. "And I'd be with him if it weren't for the fact that my uh… _parents_ don't want me to date someone like him."

The girl nodded her head in understanding. "I get that. My name's Rachel Berry by the way." She stuck her hand out and Kurt hesitantly shook it. "I have two gay dads and they are very strict about what kind of boys they want me to be with. No boys like Puckerman for me." She laughed.

Kurt smiled at the girl. '_Two gay dads, huh? That explains so much._' Kurt thought as he listened to her continue to tell him about her dreams of being on Broadway and becoming someone like her idol Barbra Streisand. She sounded so ambitious and confident about doing anything to fulfill her dreams. He made him wish that he was able to have another life that wasn't like the one he had so that he could do something and become something like Rachel was doing.

"Hey do you know what?" Rachel exclaimed suddenly with a large smile on her face, her exclamation breaking through Kurt's thoughts. "You should join Glee club… uh… um… what's your name again?"

Kurt smiled amusedly at her. "My name's Katie Hummel, and that sounds great by the way."

Rachel nodded her head as she wrote down on a slip of paper where and when to meet for the club before handing it to Kurt. Kurt slipped the paper into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Why does the last name Hummel sound so familiar?" Rachel asked curiously.

Kurt's smile grew. "It's probably because my family owns that old castle on the southeast side of town." Kurt explained. "It's been in our family since the seventeen hundreds."

Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically with her lips stretched in a wide toothy smile. "Yes, yes, that's it! I've always looked at that castle and wondered what it looked like from the inside. It's so dark and mysterious." Rachel said dreamily.

A small smile appeared as Kurt turned to the front of the class to pay attention to their teacher, his eyes sparkling with secret enjoyment. '_Oh, you have no idea._'

* * *

Puck watched from a safe distance as Katie talked with the loud Berry girl. She wasn't his favorite person in the world and annoyed the crap out of him but she was a descendent of one of the human families that lived with their pack. Though Puck was almost positive she had no idea that she might have a small percentage of wolf DNA in her or that she was ever acquainted with the secret species, he was nice to her and somewhat watched out for her like his descendents did for hers.

Puck wasn't fond of the fact that Rachel got all of Katie's attention when he so desperately wanted it. He'd seen how Katie looked at him, or glanced at him rather, with such powerful longing that it amazed him. When Katie had told him to move on and that he didn't want to be around him, Puck was devastated because he'd believed all of what he had said. That all changed though when he saw the longing look in his vampire prince's eyes and the jealousy of sitting next to Kitty had fired up.

Puck hadn't originally planed on sitting next to Kitty to make Katie jealous; he really only did it because she was the only person besides Katie that he knew in there and since he wasn't allowed to sit beside Katie, he opted for the next best thing.

He also didn't plan on flirting with Kitty either but seeing that jealous look in Katie's eyes and sensing the anger that seemed to radiate off of him in waves made him do it. He wanted to throw Katie's mistake in his face and show him that he could move on. Which was precisely why he was currently playing with the elastic on Kitty's underwear under her skirt while whispering in her ear that they should meet up in the janitor's closet around lunch time for a little Quicky.

Puck glanced over at Katie and smirked when he saw the clenched jaw of his crush and the narrowed glare he was throwing the front of the class room, jealousy and anger swimming in those beautiful blue-gray eyes of his. He wanted to get his attention and make him look over to see what was going on but he didn't know how to without making a big scene.

It was then when he saw the little sharp tips of Katie's fangs poking out from under his top lip that an idea came to him, a very clever idea he thought. He pressed his nails to Kitty's inner thigh and scarped upwards while putting presser. He heard her wince and he apologized with a firm swipe over the damp front of her panties.

Turning his gaze back to Katie, he waited patiently until he saw him stiffen and his nostrils flare. Katie's eyes widened and he turned them towards Puck, who smirked back slyly. Katie's narrowed his eyes at him but the fiery anger that should have been there was absent and a wary, lustful look shone brightly as he glanced at Kitty.

Puck's smirk grew as he swiped his finger tips over the small cut on Kitty's inner thigh and pulled his hand out from under her skirt so he could look at the crimson liquid that covered his finger tips. That of course meant that Katie was also able to see the blood and his eyes went directly to it, the tip of his tongue poking out to swipe hungrily over his lips.

Puck could see the want that lied there in his eyes and if it had been any other vampire that was looking at it like that, he would have been revolted and disgusted, but it was Katie and the way he looked at it made Puck all hot and bothered. He never thought that someone's blood lusting could be so hot but Katie did just that; made it hot and also made Puck want to cut himself just so he could have his beautiful vampire drink his blood.

Suddenly the bell rang, startling Puck. Everyone got up out of their seats and left right away, leaving it just him and Katie. Slowly, Katie stood from his seat and walked over to Puck.

"Why'd you cut her?" Katie asked, anger tingeing his voice.

Puck smirked. "To get your attention of course and I say it worked spot on." Puck said with a smile.

Katie glared at him but it lessened as his gaze flicked over to the blood that was still on Puck's finger tips. "Wha-what're you going to do with that?" he asked shakily.

Puck looked down at his hand and shrugged. "I guess I'll just whip it off." He said and was about to whip the blood onto his pant leg before Katie stopped him.

"Wait!" Katie interrupted with an outstretched hand. Puck looked up at him as he took the last few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Puck. He grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his face before his eyes flicked down to him. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Puck gulped and shook his head. "It's not mine." He warned, thinking Katie wanted to taste his blood.

Katie brought his hand closer to his mouth, his eyelids at half mast as he stared at the blood. "Doesn't matter. I've never had fresh blood like this before…" he trailed off as his tongue flicked out and swiped over a blood stained finger tip, a soft moan following the action.

Puck chuckled as he watched the blissful look appear on Katie's face. "That good?"

Katie hummed a yes as he leaned forward and engulfed a finger in his mouth, sucking on the digit to get the delicious liquid off. Puck swallowed hard and his breathing became more raged as he watched him, the sight surprisingly erotic for someone like him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his pants started to get a little tight and uncomfortable.

Katie let go of Puck's finger with a _pop_ and swiped his tongue over his lips again, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to slits as he moved to the other two fingers, his middle and ring fingers, and licked both before sucking on them. When he was finished, he let go of Puck's hand and took a step back, his tongue making several laps around his lips.

Puck let out a shaky laugh. "Did you enjoy that?"

Katie opened his eyes, his irises shining a bright red. The color took Puck by surprise. "Yes, thank you." Katie said with a smile.

Katie turned away and before he started walking towards the door he said in a low murmur, "And don't let this change what I said before. It'd really be best if you moved on but…" he looked over his shoulder at Puck, a small smile directed at him, "I guess I'll let you hang around me." He said airily with a little hummed laugh at the end before walking to and out the class room door.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

**_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. Hope you can forgive me. Anyways, here's chapter 10 and, like always, i hope you enjoy it. Please review. Kurt and Puck want you to. They really do, right guys?_**

**_Kurt: Yes, definitely. We'd love you all if you reviewed this story._**

**_Puck: Yeah, dudes and dudetts. Princess and i would love and we will let you all watch us have sex!_**

**_Kurt: Noah! *Smacks Puck upside the head* We are not letting them watch us! That's private between you and me!_**

**_Puck: You didn't say that when i was fucking you last night. You said, "Yes, Noah, yes! I want them to watch us do the dirty!"_**

**_Kurt: *Blushes* I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember saying any of that._**

**_Puck: You sure Princess? It was right around when you decided to ri-_**

**_Kurt: *Puts his hand over Puck's mouth while blushing* Okay, that's enough Noah. Let's let our readers get back to the story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So did I hear you right or was I just imagining that you told me we could still be friends?" Puck asked Katie as he sat down beside him in Trigonometry, making the slender boy jump in surprise. Puck smiled at him as he turned his head to look at Puck with wide eyes. For a vampire Katie sure was jumpy and easy to sneak up on.

"No… no you heard right." Katie confirmed his tense body relaxing as he smiled back at Puck. "And I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends'."

Puck raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and sliding closer. "Oh? That what _would _you call us?" he asked flirtatiously.

Katie sighed, catching on quickly to what Puck was hinting at, and leaned forward on the table with his chin resting in one hand. "If you wish to give our social relationship a label you can call us close enemies or even enemies that harbor feelings for each other." He replied with a warm, fond hint to his voice.

"Enemies?" Puck asked amusedly. "Is that a little harsh?"

Katie glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I don't believe it's harsh at all; more truth than anything." He admitted.

"I disagree." Puck smirked, causing Katie to frown unhappily. "I believe we're friends, more than friends, but if you wish to ignore what clear chemistry we have going on here then I suppose I'll accept that."

Katie chuckled softly as the bell rang and the teacher began class, telling everyone to be quiet and listen up. Katie leaned back in his chair and over towards Puck as he whispered back, "I'm not ignoring it. I'm trying to kill it before it gets out of hand."

Puck turned his head to Katie as he leaned back and listened to what their middle aged teacher with a potbelly and a graying, balding head told them about the class and his expectations for them. Katie had been sneaky by replying right when the teacher told them no talking and when picking a seat close to the front, knowing that after what he said Puck wouldn't be able to resist taking the seat beside him. Sneaky little vampire bitch.

Puck thought about how he'd gotten Katie's attention last class and was wondering what would happen if he did it again, only his blood instead of Kitty's. His curiosity got the better of him and he started to press the nails on his left hand into the inside of his palm. He froze though when a hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"You better not be trying to cut your palm so you bleed." Katie warned in a low voice near his ear before shoving his wrist away roughly.

"Why not?" Puck shot back in a whisper. "You know you'd like it."

Katie glared at him. "I can't be drinking your blood Noah. If I drink enough of it, I'll break my blood bond with Tony and form one with you." He reminded him.

Puck tried not to smile at the thought. Forming a blood bond with Katie would be wonderful and it would insure that they have a relationship with each other. He could then strengthen that bond by biting him and claiming him as his mate. The thought made Puck want to swoon with happiness.

Puck glanced back at Katie, his attention once again back on the front of the class. He wanted to keep pressing his flirting but he knew Katie wouldn't like it one bit. But… what was wrong with having a little fun? He wouldn't push it too far but a little teasing never hurt.

Puck slid his hand up onto Katie's thigh and he felt the boy instantly stiffen at the contact. He kept his gaze forward and his face neutral so that no one – the teacher mostly – would notice what was going on. It was killing him though to know what Katie was thinking, and he desperately wanted to slide his hand further up so that he could feel that wonderful appendage between his crush's legs but that would give away that he knew of Katie's real identity and would give away his true gender to everyone else if his beautiful crush popped a boner in the middle of class.

Puck rubbed his thumb gently over Katie's thigh. By the way Katie's muscles started to relax gave away that he liked what Puck was doing, making Puck smirk in triumph. '_Score… what? Five for Puckerman and three for British vampire asshole._'

* * *

It was half way through class and Puck's hand still hadn't left Kurt's thigh and even though he did somewhat like the attention he was getting from his admirer, it was getting annoying and was making Kurt feel guilty when he thought about how he was technically cheating on Tony. To solve his problem, Kurt released part of his control on his other ability, a wave of cold chilling his body.

Kurt let out a breath and chuckled softly to himself when tiny crystals of ice formed in the air before drifting down slowly. Puck shivered beside him but kept his hand on Kurt's thigh, making him from unhappily as his plan failed. Actually, it was strange. Even though the rest of Kurt's body was practically ice cold, Puck's hand staid nice and toasty warm.

Narrowing his eyes at Puck, Kurt let even more of his control slip. He could practically feel the sheets of ice that formed on the tiled ground below his feet, on his chair, and his and Puck's class table but still, Puck's hand didn't even freeze. No sheet of ice formed over his caramel colored skin and his hand staid the same temperature.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt turned his head away from Puck and pouted for the rest of class. When the bell rang Puck slid his thigh and stood up. Kurt turned his head back to him and frowned.

"Why couldn't I freeze you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Puck shrugged and gave him a dazzling smile. "Cause I'm a werewolf?" Puck said in a hushed voice, as if the answer was obvious. "We don't usually freeze or get cold. It's really nice when we run during the winter."

Kurt shook his head and huffed as he stood up and grabbed his things. "Of course; it always comes back to _that_." He said distastefully as he headed towards the door, Puck close on his heels.

"You _really_ don't like that I'm a werewolf, don't you?" Puck said as he followed Kurt.

Kurt stopped and whirled around to face Puck, Puck stopping in front of him. "I don't just not like it, I hate it. I hate what you are and I hate what I am. You don't understand how much I resent both our kinds and wish we were just normal." Kurt took a deep breath and calmed his anger, letting his breath out slowly. "Things would be so much better if neither of our kinds existed and we were just regular humans."

"Cause then we'd be able to be together right?" Puck asked eagerly.

Kurt lifted his gaze. "No, we couldn't." Kurt shook his head. "You wouldn't want me, I know you wouldn't. So, no; we'd be living separate lives still. You wouldn't want me and I might not even want you."

Kurt watched as a look of hurt crossed Puck's face before it vanished. He smiled and shrugged. "You may be right." He smiled wickedly. "Or, you may be wrong. We may never know will we?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and clenched his books tighter to his chest, his lips pursed in a pout. "No, I'm right; I'm _always_ right." Kurt mumbled stubbornly before turning and continuing down the hall.

Puck smiled while shaking his head fondly as he followed Kurt. "Here we go again." He sighed. "Princess, you're being arrogant again."

Kurt scoffed. "Am not." He protested.

"Are to."

Kurt spun around and glared at Puck as he stopping in front of him with an amused smile lighting up his face. "For the last time, I am not arrogant!"

"Katie, who are you trying to fool? You're as arrogant as that _thing_ in front of you."

Kurt spun around sharply at the sound of Sean's voice. His best friend stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and an unhappy frown on his face. Kurt chuckled nervously as he looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Oh, Sean, I didn't see you there." Kurt said.

"Don't 'Oh Sean' me. I'll be dealing with you in a minute." Sean growled before turning a cold, icy glare on Puck. He walked, or more like strutted, past Kurt and stood in front of Puck, looking up at the werewolf with a resentful look. "What're you doing with Katie? Can't you find a mate in your own kind?"

Puck stiffened and his eyes widened. "How did-" he began.

"I'm an emotion feeler." Sean informed him lowly. "My ability as a vampire allows me to be able to sense and change ones emotions. For instance," Sean looked Puck up and down before looking back into his eyes, "I can feel how much you like Katie and how angered you are at me for insulting you. Easily I could crush your anger or turn it on someone else. It's a very effective tactic during battle."

Puck held Sean's icy gaze. "What about my feelings?" he asked. "Can't you make those go away?"

Sean smirked as a new feeling joined the others he was sensing from Puck. "Afraid that I will?" he challenged. Puck's face remained passive but Sean didn't need a facial expression or the ability to read one's mind to know that he was right.

Kurt watched the standoff between Puck and Sean anxiously and looked around to make sure no human was watching and/or listening in on what was being said between the two. Thankfully the hall they were down was almost empty, only a few lingering students down at their lockers at the other end of the hall. He turned back to them because even though he was afraid to watch, fearing that at any point the two would break into a fight; he did at the same time enjoy it too. Plus, if Sean played his cards right, he'd pull information from Puck that would interest Kurt greatly.

"Maybe," Puck answered, "but you never answered my question. Can you or can't you?"

Sean shrugged, taking on his apathetic nature once more. "I might or I might not. You'll never know."

Kurt looked at Sean and narrowed his eyes at his friend suspiciously. '_Sean, where are you going with this?_'

Puck smirked. "You can't, can you? If you could you would have done it already." he countered.

Sean yawned tiredly and stretched. "You're boring." He turned around and started walking down the hall. "Come on Katie, let's head to lunch. I'm hungry."

Kurt sent Puck one last look before hastily following Sean down the hallway.

"What were you trying to pull back there?" Kurt asked Sean in a huff once he caught up to him. "Were you trying to piss him off or what?"

Sean smiled sly as he continued to face forward. "As fun as it would be to see the werewolf get his kind in trouble by transforming in front of humans that aren't his mate, I was trying to loosen his control."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "His control?"

Sean nodded his head. "That werewolf has a very impressive control over his emotions and is able to hide them easily. I had trouble accessing them except for the ones he couldn't control, like his feelings for you. When I angered him, his control loosened and I got better access to his emotions. I was trying to understand his feelings towards you."

"Why would you do that?" Kurt asked. "I thought you didn't like the idea of us being together?"

"I'm not happy about it," Sean sighed, "but you are my best friend and I love you and want you to be happy. I can tell that Tony doesn't make you happy and if given the chance I believe that wolf could be the one to make you happy."

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Why are you and Puck so _okay_ with the thought of us being together and so keen on bringing us together? Do both of you not realize that the Head-council forbids such a relationship between our kinds?"

The two vampires turned the corner and were faced with a large mass of students. The hall they previously were down may have been empty but that didn't mean all of them were. Sean didn't answer Kurt's question but continued to lead him down the hall to his locker so he could drop his supplies off before heading to lunch.

They got to his locker and Sean stood close to Kurt as he put his combination in. Sean watched the students pass by with hawk like vigilance. He leaned his head close to Kurt so he could speak to him.

"Kurt," Sean murmured softly in a faint whisper so none of the passing students heard their conversation, knowing full well that Kurt's vampire sense of hearing would pick up on his words as if he were saying them at a normal volume, "You need to trust your heart. You're already digging yourself a hole that if you stop now, you could still get out, but if you continue, you could be stuck in a situation you can't get yourself out of. So, either you stop now and crush your feelings for Puck, or you continue and risk getting into big trouble. It's your choice."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought as he listened to Sean while putting his books away. He sighed after a while after Sean finished as he closed his locker softly. He turned to Sean.

"It's more complicated than that Sean. You don't understand." Kurt sighed as he turned his gaze downward. "I'm not the only one digging my metaphorical hole. Puck's helping me and he's already made it deep enough that we can barely get out."

Sean looked Kurt in the eye, his pale blue eyes boring into Kurt's. Kurt found himself locked in Sean's gaze, unable to look away, until finally Sean broke the contact with a sigh, Kurt shuddering as he realized his best friend had just read his deepest emotions.

"Then I guess you're stuck with him until you two can find a solution to get yourselves out." Sean said with a defeated sigh.

Kurt sighed as well and nodded his head. "I was afraid of that. Sean what am I going to do?" he asked desperately.

Sean shook his head. "I can't give you the answers to your problems; only this can." He said, tapping a finger over the left side of Kurt's chest were his heart resided. He smiled as he continued, "Trust it, listen to it, and you will get the answers you're searching for. Just remember Kurt, no matter what happens, no matter what you choose, I will have your back."

Kurt smiled and blinked away the tears that Sean's words had caused to well up. He wrapped his arms around Sean, making him stiffen at the unexpected contact, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sean. I don't know what my decision will be but I'm grateful to know that if I do choose Puck, you will be there for me when our lives are threatened."

Sean stood there with wide eyes. He wasn't used to such unexpected contact from his best friend, but at his friend's words, he started to relax and wrap his arms around him to return the hug.

**~ PK ~**

"Okay, so this is the Choir room where Glee takes place." Rachel said as she led Kurt and Sean into the choir room. Already inside and sitting on the seats on the risers were Tina, Mike, Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Finn, and a kid in a wheelchair on the main level at the end of the first row of seats. "Now, I must inform you that all the solos go to _me_ because I am, as Barbara Streisand once sang, the greatest star." She turned around and smiled at Kurt and Sean, who had exchanged annoyed looks behind her back. "Swaying in background can be fun." She said in a childish voice while making hand gestures to go with her words.

"Katie, Sean, over here!" Blaine called from the top row, waving his hands to get the two vampires' attention. Kurt smiled at Blaine and waved back as he and Sean moved around a surprised Rachel to join their clanmates on the risers.

"Oh, so you guys already know each other." Rachel said as she followed them.

"Katie and Sean are our neighbors." Tina explained smoothly in a well rehearsed lie.

"We've know each other since we were little." Mike added.

"And, Katie's my step-sister." Finn also added.

Rachel smiled widely. "Splendid. Now we don't have to do introductions." She said happily.

"Um, Rachel," Blaine spoke up; "Katie and Sean don't know Artie." Blaine nodded towards the wheelchair bound kid that was watching them silently.

Rachel spun around, looking very apologetic. "Oh, Artie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget you." She apologized.

"It's okay, Rachel; you didn't know." Artie said.

Kurt stepped down and smiled politely as he offered his hand to the boy. "Hello, I'm Katie." He said as he shook Arties' driver gloved hand. He then waved a hand over at Sean. "And this is Sean."

"It's nice meeting you two." Artie replied back just as politely, looking over at Sean.

"Likewise." Sean muttered uncaringly as he sat very close to Sam's side, Quinn sitting on his other at the end of the top row.

"Don't mind him, he's not very social." Kurt said before hopping back up onto the risers to sit by his friends, taking the seat between Sean and Blaine. He looked around the room, taking in everything he saw, and when he didn't see a teacher, he asked Rachel about it.

"Oh, Mr. Schue the Spanish teacher is our director. He should be here soon." She said as she turned around in her seat beside Finn. Kurt nodded his head but his and everyone else's attention was suddenly drawn to the group that stepped through the door.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw Puck at the front of the group made up of an olive skinned black haired male on one side of Puck, a dark haired, creamy skinned girl on his other side with an equally dark haired and creamy skinned boy at her side, two identical Latinas in cheerleading uniforms, a dark skinned heavy girl, a tanned mixed race boy, a pretty black haired girl, and a pale ginger haired boy behind him. Puck looked up towards the teens at the risers, the two original Gleeks and vampires not looking very happy to see the bunch, and smiled when his eyes landed on Kurt. Puck opened his mouth to call out a greeting but was stopped when Rachel marched down from risers to confront the group.

"_What_ are _you_ doing my choir room?" Rachel asked Puck as she stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I will not have you and your football buddies ruining what I spent two years into creating."

"Now, Rachel," a curly haired man said as he entered the room, giving Rachel a stern look, "everybody is welcome here."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and marched back to her seat, glaring at the group with a deep frown on her face. Mr. Schue smiled and moved the group over to the front of the room.

"That's the Puckerman Pack's bunch." Sean whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to introduce…" Mr. Schue said but Kurt was too focused on Sean's own introduction of the group members.

"The black haired guy next to your wolf is Zane Black." Sean nodded at the olive skinned male next to Puck. "He's Puck's best friend and will most likely be his second in command when Puck becomes pack leader. His trust will be a keen one to gain if you choose Puck."

He then nodded his head over to the two dark haired and cream skinned wolves.

"Those are the Anzel twins. The girl's Jade. She's a real nasty bitch. I'd keep my eye on her and if I were you, I'd tone down the obvious attraction to Puck around her. There's a rumor that Ruth, Puck's mom and the leader of their pack, wants Jade to be Puck's mate."

Kurt's hands curled into fists and his teeth clenched together as he glared at Jade resentfully, the room temperature dropping about ten degrees. Sean glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye and tried not to smile at his friend's obvious jealousy.

"And the boy's Derek," Sean continued. "Jade's twin brother. He's a lot tamer than his sister. Keep that in mind if your heart chooses Puck. If you get him on your side, he'll keep Jade at bay for you two."

Sean then nodded to the twin Latinas.

"That's Santana and Callie Lopez. Santana is Ruth's second in command, and like Derek, the twins could become allies of yours if you play your cards right. If you don't, they could become deadly enemies. Think wisely when around them." Sean advised.

Sean nodded to the black girl and the mixed race boy. "That Mercedes Jones and Jacob, Jake as he likes to be called, Puckerman. As you can tell, Jake's Puck's brother – younger and half. His trust is also another one you'll want to gain since he's related to Puck. Then, Mercedes, she's not big like the others but it wouldn't hurt to get her on your side."

Finally Sean nodded to the two younger wolves. "Lastly we have Lily Simòn and Stevie Wild. Now those two's trust won't matter as much but also like Mercedes, it wouldn't hurt to gain their trust. The more of Puck's pack buddies you have on your side, the better."

Sean's introductions ended around the same time as Mr. Schue's and he told the group to take their seats. They all looked at Puck and he jerked his head towards them, telling them it was alright and to do as asked. They walked to their seats and Puck smiled up at Kurt as he took the seat in front of him. Kurt smiled back and out of the corner of his eye, he say Jade look between the two with narrowed eyes before taking the seat beside Puck and roughly grabbing his hand to hold in hers as a silent claim on him. Kurt frowned sourly at their conjoined hands.

"So, guys for this week's assignment," Mr. Schue said as he stood at the dry erase board and wrote down the word _conflict_ on the board before capping the marker, setting it down, and turning around to face the students, "will be a learning how to deal with conflict. It seems that our old team members and our new team members don't get along. I want to change that because if we fail to work as a team then we won't win at sectionals in November. Now, I want you guys to pair up, one old glee member with one new glee member."

"Mr. Schue, you can't do this!" Rachel protested, a good majority of everyone else nodding in agreement. "You can't force us to sing with them."

"I agree with the big nosed hobbit." Santana said from her seat beside her sister. "As much as it kills me to admit it, she does have a point."

"I get that you guys don't want to do this but think of Sectionals! I'm not saying you have to become best friends with each other but you should at least put aside your differences so you can perform a song together. Now, pair up." Mr. Schue dismissed them.

Puck turned around in his seat in front of Kurt and smiled at him. "So, partners?" he asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Sure."

Jade huffed in her seat beside Puck before standing up and moving off to go find a partner of her own. Sean and Sam had left to go find partners of their own and so Puck moved up to take Sean's empty seat beside Kurt.

"What song do you want to sing together? I was thinking something with the word love in it." He suggested with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Noah. If we do that it'll become obvious. Both our kinds are in here and I wouldn't put it past any of them to tattle on us. So, no love songs." He said sternly.

Puck sighed, pouting in his seat. "You're no fun Princess." He whined.

* * *

"Alright everyone, back to your seats." Mr. Schue called after a while. All the partners went back to their seats. The partner match ups consisted of: Puck and Katie, Santana and Rachel, Callie and Quinn, Mercedes and Tina, Artie and Lily, Mike and Zane, Sean and Stevie, Sam and Jade, Blaine and Derek, and Jake and Finn. "Well be beginning our performances on Thursday so be ready. I'm going to let you guys go early so you and your partner can get working on a song to sing to us. Dismissed."

Katie stood up, lifting his messenger bag onto his shoulder. Puck stood waiting beside him. With a smile, Katie then led Puck from the room.

"So, I'm guessing that I'm not allowed to come over to your place then so we can practice?" Puck guessed with a teasing smile.

Katie giggled and shook his head. "Not in the slightest. Do you know what my dad would say if I brought you home? He'd forbid me from coming to the school."

Puck smiled. "We can't have that. I'd never see you."

Katie turned his head to him and smiled softly. "No, you wouldn't."

Puck smiled back just as softly. "Katie!" Puck's smile dropped when he heard the voice calling Katie and turned his head to frown at Tony as he jogged up to the two.

"Where have you been?" Tony demanded once he stopped in front of Katie and Puck. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Were you cheating on me with him?" He asked, pointing a finger at Puck.

Katie narrowed his eyes at Tony. "I wasn't." He lied. "I was at glee practice with the others. It's going to be my new after school activity."

Tony frowned but looked a little guilty of accusing Katie of cheating. "Well, I still don't want you hanging around this _thing_."

"That _thing_ has a name, Tony. I'd prefer it if you used it." Katie said snippily.

"I'd use it if I cared but I don't." Tony replied. He glanced at Puck, giving him a disgusted, hate filled look, before looking back at Katie. "Come on, Love, we're going home." He said and grabbed Katie's wrist.

"No." Katie denied, holding his ground.

Tony turned back to Katie and gave him a forced smile. "Katie, Love, we're going home." He said between clenched teeth, giving a little tug to Katie's wrist. "Now."

"I said no." Katie growled and tugged his wrist back.

"Dude, just leave her alone." Puck said as he stepped in. He glared at the Tony as he moved to stand in front of Katie to protect him and keep Tony from grabbing him. "She said no so fuck off."

Tony glared at Puck and then turned back to Katie. "Katie, if you don't come home with me right now, I'll _tell_ your father." He said and flicked his gaze to Puck.

Katie's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, don't. You promised you wouldn't."

Tony held out a hand. "Then come home with me and I won't mention anything."

'_Katie, don't. Please!_' Puck begged silently as he watched Katie look at Tony's hand before, to Puck's horror, his hand in his. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled Katie to his side. Katie turned his head and looked back at Puck sadly.

"Bye Noah. See you tomorrow." He said softly.

"So you're just going to go with him?" Puck asked in disbelief.

Katie smiled sadly at him. "I have to, Noah. Please don't make this hard. Tomorrow you and I can look for a song together at lunch, okay? And then we can practice it during glee rehearsal."

Puck nodded his head sadly. "Bye Princess." He called.

Katie waggled his fingers in a wave goodbye while giving him a sad smile and then turned to walk away with Tony. Puck watched them go with sad eyes. Not bearing to watch the boy he cared so much about leave with the person he resented the most, Puck closed his eyes and turned away.

"So, Puckerman, when were you going to tell me you were in love the Hummel Clan's Prince?"

Puck's eyes shot open and he turned to stare at Santana as she smirked at him with her hands on his hips. '_Oh… shit!_'

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: 'Ello my wonderful readers. It's so good to have you back. Now, before we begin Kurt and Puck have a few things they would like to say. **_

_**Kurt: Hello my lovelies, how are you? Good? Fabulous. I would like to say that I'm so glad that you all love Noah and I and that you're reading this story. Also, I would like to ask those of you that have been posting reviews in languages other than English to please, try and post in English as much as you possibly can.**_

_**Puck: Yeah, please, PLEASE! do. I might have taken Spanish but that doesn't mean I did well in it and understand it. So, if you could, please only post reviews in English.**_

_**Kurt: That is all.**_

_**Puck: Wait! I have one last thing to say.**_

_**Kurt: Yes Noah, what is it?**_

_**Puck: I'd like to say that Kurt is hot and has the best ass in the world. *Holds up his hands in a 'peace' gesture with his head bowed* Thank you.**_

_**Kurt: *Blushing* Thank you for that comment Noah.**_

_**Puck: *Smirking* Anytime Princess.**_

_**Disclaimer: *In Kurt's/Chris Colfer's Voice* All things Glee related belong to its creator Ryan Murphy and they songs in this story mentioned belong to their respected artists which are listed at the bottom of this chapter**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What're you talking about Satan? That's Katie. She's not a vampire," Puck said, playing stupid and looking at Santana like she's crazy. On the inside though, he was freaking out. Santana saw how he was with Katie.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please; cut the bullshit. Other than that totally obvious love struck look on your voice you're like a beta in heat and are spraying your love pheromones all over the place. And don't play stupid with me, Puckerman. You're a purebred wolf alpha and I know that you can smell his disco stick and bloodsucker scent."

Puck's eyes narrowed in an angry glare and he marched up to Santana, hovering over threateningly. "Don't call him that!" he growled warningly, his amber wolf eyes shining brightly.

Santana smirked amusedly. "Down boy. I'm not trying to anger you. It's just a vampire slur," she said as if it was no big deal.

"It's more than just a vampire slur, you bitch," Puck snapped, his anger getting the best of him. He was very protective of Katie and he wasn't going to tolerate Santana bad mouthing him and calling him that name.

"That's what he is whether you like it or not and I'm not going to stop calling him that just because you like him," Santana said. "Get over your little crush now, Puck, because that boy is _never_ going to love you back."

Puck looked into Santana's stern glare before looking away with a sigh. "You think I don't already know that? He's turned me down more times than I can count. I'm not going to give up on him though. Katie likes me back; I can sense it," Puck insisted.

Santana gave him a look of sympathy. "His name's Kurt," Santana said, gaining Puck's interest. "Tell me what you already know about him."

"I know that he can freeze things with ice that he creates himself, that he doesn't like his husband, and that he's able to get pregnant but doesn't want to have a baby with his husband," Puck said, naming all the things he knew about Kurt off the top of his head.

Santana nodded her head as she listened. "Basic things you need to know about him," she said once Puck was done. She nodded her head in the direction of the parking lot. "Come on, Puck. Aunty Tana has a few things she needs to tell you."

Puck followed Santana out to his truck, a little suspicious of what she needed to tell him, and climbed into the driver's seat while Santana took the passenger's seat. Puck sat there, waiting for Santana to start talking, and narrowed his eyes in an annoyed glare at Santana when she just leaned back in her seat, pulled out a nail file, and started filing her nails.

"Okay, Lopez; start talking," Puck said, his arms crossed over his chest. "How did you find out?"

Santana smiled sickeningly sweet at Puck as she stopped filing her nails. "Now, now, Puckerman, that's no way to talk to your friend after she's decided to help you. And, how did I find out? My Mexican third eye told me; plus those sappy love songs you keep hidden in your sock drawer."

"You can't just go through my stuff!" Puck protested angrily. Then his eyes widened as it finally suck in what Santana told him, his arms uncrossing slowly. "Wait, what? You're going to help me?"

Santana looked back down at her nails as she started filing them again. "Course I am. I might not like those…," she glanced at Puck when he gave her a warning glare, "_vampires_ but I hate the feud we have with them more. We need to stop being babies and just get over our difference and learn to forgive and forget. A relationship with Kurt could change that."

"You're thinking of the pack, aren't you?" Puck asked knowingly.

"Which is what _you_ should be doing," Santana point out, giving Puck an unhappy glare that he looked away from shamefully. "And if you do succeed in getting in a relationship with him I'm not going to let you bring our pack down with you."

"I'm not going to!" Puck said defensively. "I'm not going to bring our pack into this."

"Not purposefully, no, but I know you Puck," Santana reminded him. "You won't be able to stop yourself from making him your mate. The pack will find out because you will smell different and the Head-council will go after anyone that knew and didn't do anything to stop it."

Puck sighed, looking away from Santana. He felt bad about being selfish and only thinking about getting Kurt than the consequences it could bring to everyone that ever came into contract with whatever relationship they could form. The words from his mother the night he met Kurt flashed through his mind; about how one day he'd become the leader of the pack and that his mother wouldn't let him turn it in to a mess, and that was basically what he was setting up to happen.

Suddenly, a thought hit Puck and he turned his head towards Santana. "Wait, why would you help me try to get with Kurt if you know that it'll be a risk to the pack? Doesn't being my mother's second in command make you swear to put the pack before yourself?"

"It does but like I said I hate that feud we have," Santana stated before she turned weirdly serious. "And you're my friend Puck. I like seeing you happy just as much as I do seeing you suffer and I've seen you suffer being with Jade long enough. It's about time I saw you happy."

Puck smiled at his friend. "You know what Santana? Behind that devious bitchy outer layer of yours is a nice warm soft middle. You really are nice."

Santana rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her head away. "Whatever Puckerman. Just don't tell anybody. I gotta rep to keep."

Puck smiled as he finally started the truck and put it in drive before driving off. "I won't."

* * *

"How _dare_ you try to stay with him than coming with me!" Tony yelled angrily once he and Kurt were alone in Kurt's room. "I'm your husband. You told me you'd get over him."

Kurt shook his head, anger making his blood boil – or freeze rather. He ripped his clothes from his body, having enough of being Katie for the day. He ignored Tony's words as he moved around, putting his items of clothing where they belong. He was already still mad at Tony for laying a hand on him, even though it did make an amusing spark of protective and possessiveness ignite in Puck; it didn't help that he was yelling at him.

"Enough!" Kurt growled as he whirled around, his irises blazing red, his finger tips and long manicured nails coated in a thick layer of ice to make it look like he had claws made of ice, and his fangs elongated; cutting of Tony's loud ranting. "Are you forgetting _who_ you're talking to?" he asked as he slowly approached a slightly fearful looking Tony who's wide eyes flicked between Kurt and the ice that formed on the ground in his wake. "I'm the son of the leader of this clan. I'm a pureblood. I have power over you and no matter how much you threat to tell my father about the dangers Puck and I are slowly creating, I still have a little dirt on you. Do you remember that little incident that happened on my birthday? How you _ignored_ my protests and had continued to have sex with me and made me bleed in the process? If I tell my father about that, tell the _Head-council _that you _rapped me_, our states _only_ vampire beta, you will be gone like… _that!_"

When Kurt said 'that', he flicked the fingers of his right hand, sending the ice claws sailing at top speed at Tony. Tony's eyes widened and he stepped out of the way just in time, the ice claws hitting the wall behind him and shattering into tiny shards. He turned his head to Kurt, his mouth a gap and his face paler than usual.

"Kurt… I've never seen you like this," Tony said.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me who I should be with; telling me that it's my job to produce strong, healthy babies with some _stranger_ that I don't even love. My whole life I've had my father and the Head-council trying to set me up with someone who I can make perfect, powerful babies with and now, I've actually found someone that I want to be mine; that I want to be by my side. I will _not_ have you stopping me," Kurt growled determinately and confidently, pointing the index finger of his left hand that still had an ice claw coating it at Tony. "Either you protect me and help keep this from reaching the Head-council or you leave now and tell my father and the Head-council and get to witness my life turn to hell. It's your choice because either way, I'm still going to try and be with Puck."

Tony stood there silently for a while, contemplating what he should do. Kurt lowered his hand, the ice claws turning to water and falling to the ground, and turned away to slip into some 'Kurt' clothes. He had just slipped on a pair of grey slacks when he felt Tony's arms wrap around his chest and he rested his forehead on the back of Kurt's neck.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but… I'll protect you and keep what you're going to do a secret," Tony said softly. "I love you and if I have to see you be unhappy and miserable locked in this house knowing that it's because of me, I'd never forgive myself. You mean so much to me, Love; I don't think you realize that."

Kurt sighed softly and closed his eyes before leaning back in Tony's hold, all his anger towards his husband gone. "Tony, I do realize that," Kurt told him softly. "And if things had been different, I'm sure that I could have been happy with you."

Tony smiled against Kurt neck, chuckling humorlessly. "Kurt, I think we both knew that you and I were never meant to be. I never made you happy even though you made me happy. You would have found someone different if you complained enough."

Kurt chuckled softly, feeling his eyes tear up. "Oh, Tony; I'm so sorry."

Tony lifted his head from Kurt neck and turned the boy around in his arms so he was facing him. "I forgive you, Love. I promise to protect you," he murmured.

Kurt sniffled softly before he lifted his hand up and placed it on the back of Tony's neck. He stood up on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Tony's in a final kiss of their relationship, a tear slipping down his cheek. He pulled back and smiled at Tony sadly.

"You will always have a place in my heart," he promised.

"Can… can I make love to you one last time?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Kurt smiled at him, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "You may," he whispered as wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

When Puck and Santana got home, Puck parked his truck and cut the engine, sitting there staring at the steering wheel that his hands were gripping somewhat tightly. Santana looked at him, slightly worried about her best friend.

"You coming in or are you just going to sit out here in your truck and rot?" Santana asked jokingly, trying to get Puck to smile but he just sighed.

"I want to tell my mom," Puck said out loud.

Santana's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure you want to do that? She's not going to be happy to hear your chasing something that doesn't grow a tail."

Puck chuckled softly. "Not that. I want to tell her that we all joined Glee with the vampires with the intension of getting over our differences and trying to get on peaceful ground with them," he explained. "I'll tell her that I want our feud with them to end."

Santana nodded her head, an impressed look on her face. "Well, well, well, Puckerman. Needless to say I'm impressed. Are you then going to tell this to those of us that joined that club because I'm sure the rest are curious as to why you did. You never did tell us why," she reminded him.

Puck nodded his head as he opened his door and climbed out, Santana following in suit. She joined him on his way up to the front door. "Yeah, I'll tell them. You, Callie, and I will change and call them to us and we'll meet up in the clearing after I talk to Ma."

"Alright then. That's all I wanted to hear," Santana said as Puck opened the door and then slithered past him and up the stairs to her and Callie's shared bedroom. Puck watched her go before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose, locating his mom in the study. He walked to there and knocked on the doorway to get her attention.

Ruth looked up from the book she was reading in the arm chair in the corner, a pair of slim reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She smiled at Puck but her smile turned to a look of worry when she saw the look on his face.

"Noah? What's wrong, pup?" she asked, closing her book, taking her glasses off, and setting them both on the small table next to the arm chair.

Puck took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he started to speak. "Ma, today me and the other younger pack members at school joined a club, Glee Club."

Ruth smiled at her son. "Well that's nice, Noah. I know how you and the others like to sing and such. So, what's the problem?"

Puck took another deep breath and let it out slowly as well. This was going to be the hard part. He didn't know how his mother would react. She never gave away how she felt about the Hummel Clan or even just vampires in general. The only time she ever mentioned them was when she was reminding the younger, newer wolves of the border that separates the two territories but even then she didn't give anything away.

"Well, before we joined the club it manly had only the Hummel Clan vampires that go to McKinley in there. I know it's risky having our kinds blended together like that but I think it can do us some good. That feud we have with them is silly and over something that most of them have given up centuries ago. If we can prove that being in the same room with them and not start fighting and are able to put our differences aside, then maybe we all can."

Ruth listened to Puck intently, keeping a passive look on her face the whole time. When he finished Ruth sat there for a few seconds before looking down at her hands in her lap, a small smile on her face.

"You know Noah, it's moments like this that I know that you will make a wonderful leader when it's time for you take over for me," Ruth said truthfully. She lifted her head to Puck, pride for her son shining brightly in her brown eyes. "As for what you did, I'm very proud of you for it. Often I have wanted to speak with Burt about breaking our borders and letting our kinds mingle respectfully and legally but have never had the courage or right time to do it."

Ruth stood up and walked up to Puck who was looking shocked but thrilled at his mother's words. "I'll promise you that if what you've set up has worked, than I will talk to Burt and the other packs about it. If I can get them to agree, than I am all for going to the Head-council with them backing me up and telling them the success we've had and that they should change the law."

Puck smiled widely at his mother's words and pulled her into a hug. She was slightly taken aback by the sudden hug but laughed and hugged her son back. "Thanks Ma," he murmured happily.

Ruth pulled back, giving her son a suspicious look. "Pup, why do I sense that there's more to this than you're telling me?"

Puck's heart dropped to his stomach and his throat became dry. His mother wasn't a stupid woman, no, if she was then she wouldn't be able to run such an organized pack and have so much respect shown to her. She was without a doubt wise beyond her years and could often pick up on under laying things. Puck used to be grateful for it because it meant that he could tell his mom stuff he wanted to talk to her about but didn't know how to but now, he disliked it with a passion.

Before Puck could answer her, Ruth placed a hand on his cheek and a finger to his lips to keep him from speaking. "Noah, whatever it is, I don't want to know. Mostly because I know I won't be able to handle it if it's what I think it is. Just know that I will always love you and will always support you with whatever decisions you make." Ruth gave him one last smile and patted his cheek before dropping her hands and walking out.

Puck stood there stunned. His mother knew about his want of a relationship with Kurt, or at least, had an idea that something like that was going on and was the reason for what he said to her. What shocked him the most was that she was more or less okay with it. He never saw that one coming; not in a million years.

**~ PK ~**

"So, _Noah_, why'd you call us here?" Jade asked bitchily as she stood off to the side leaning up against the trunk of one of the trees that outlined the clearing they were in.

Puck sat on the ground with Santana on one side of him and Callie on the other – Santana had told her about Puck wanting them to join because he wanted to work to end the feud. The twins were to be Puck's back up if any of them decided to protest against Puck; none of them were very fond of the vampires.

"Seriously, Big Bro, why are we here?" Jake asked. "Some of us don't have time to be meeting up for you tell us something stupid like you had a three some or banged a girl with double Ds."

The others who sat on the ground around Jake chuckled and giggled at Jake's words because they were so true. The only ones that didn't laugh were Puck, Derek who stood in the shadows of the tree Jade was leaning against and stared off into the brush, and Santana and Callie who both had amused smiles that threatened to break into full on laughter.

"Hey, I deserve a little respect. I _am_ the next in line," Puck reminded them with a warning growl.

Jade, who other than Santana and maybe Callie dared to speak against him, rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You expect us to give _you_ respect?" She asked in amusement and disbelief. "You fuck anything that moves, you light things on fire, and you've been sent to juvie because you were drunk and decided it would be a great idea to steal an ATM."

Puck's brightly shining amber eyes narrowed in anger, his hands curling into tight fists, his canines grew into sharp fangs, and a low growl rumbled deep in his throat. Jade was one second away from sending him off and finally learning what it meant to be put into her place.

"Jade, enough," Derek warned sternly.

"You were even stupid enough to get a girl pregnant! Thank God she miscarried or who knows-"

That was it for Puck. No one dared to ever bring up the little mistake he made in sophomore year with a girl that went to a school in one town over because of how badly it had scared him and left him hurting beyond belief. They'd been drunk off their asses and ended up having unprotected sex and she got pregnant. Puck was scared to death but he still loved the fact that he was going to be a father. He could have shown all those people in town that knew his father and knew that he was a dead beat that split that he wasn't like his father and could be a much better father than he ever was or could have been.

Then, she had miscarried. It was a pretty common thing actually when a human female is pregnant with a half werewolf pup. She lacks certain things that it takes to make a pup and it just happens. Puck had been devastated and everyone in the pack knew it; that's why it was never brought up. Hearing Jade insult him because of it and looking at it as if it was a _good thing_ that the baby had been miscarried set off an even stronger anger and a whirlwind of hurt.

Puck shot forward, his body already changing, and tackled Jade to the ground beside the tree, growling and snarling in her face. Jade shifted into her wolf form and pushed him back, standing up to face him. Puck was having none of it. He let out what sounded like a roar and tackled Jade once again to the ground, closing his mouth down on her throat; not enough to kill her but enough for his sharp teeth to break the skin on her throat.

Jade whimpered submissively, going slack in his hold. Puck gave her another warning growl before letting go and stepping back. He shifted back to his human form and stood up over Jade as she shifted back too and looked down at the ground as Puck glared down at her hatefully, tiny drops of blood flowing from the small, shallow bite mark on her throat.

"I may have made mistakes Jade, ones that I regret and others I don't, but I've learned from them and been forgiven for what I've done. They've made me a better leader and a better person. Time after time I've proven that despite my faults and my mistakes that I can be a good leader and it's about time _you_ start showing me respect," Puck growled. "You're not pack leader. You won't be anything because as far as I'm concerned, you will _never_ share leadership with me because you aren't my mate. Not now, not ever."

Jade turned her head away from Puck, her long, thick hair hiding her face from view. He gave her one last look before turning and walking back to his spot. As he walked past his friends, they all bowed their heads to him, a sign of submission and respect.

After speaking to Jade, Puck felt amazing. He felt powerful and determined. He had a new air of confidence to him that was different than the one he walked around school with. That one was powered by fear. The new one was powered by the respect that his friends were giving him. If was a change that was different but he liked so much more.

"Now, back to why I've called you hear," Puck said, standing in his old spot instead of sitting. "The reason I had all of us join Glee Club was because I believe we need to mix and mingle with vampires of the Hummel Clan."

Puck's eye caught Mercedes' raised hand and he nodded his head at her in a sign to show she has permission to talk. "Um, Puck, aren't we not allowed to 'mingle' with the vampires?" she asked.

"I wasn't talking about sex and being in relationships with them. I was talking about befriending them. We're all fed up with this feud. They might have attacked our human women and drank them dry but they don't do that now. They've changed and so have we. So, we should try and get along."

This time Stevie raised his hand. "Can we, though, be in a relationship with them? Nothing law breaking but…" he trailed off at the looks that were shot his way.

Puck smiled at Stevie's question. It was just what he needed to make it okay for him and Kurt to be together without his pack members freaking out. "Actually Stevie, I have no problem with that. The law clearly states that we can't be together with vampires as lovers and/or get married. To me, taking a vampire as a lover would be having sex. As long as you don't have sex and keep it all PG with just kissing and hand holding and shit than it's perfectly legal."

Puck dared a glance down at Santana and saw her brown eyes shining with amusement. It wasn't his fault that he had been thinking about it recently. Kurt was the one that always threw the breaking the law card at him and he had worked his way around it. It was one of the things he was best at; finding loop holes in stuff so that he could get off scot free when he gets in trouble.

"Do you all understand? Get along and Ma will meet with the other packs and with the Hummel Clan. If they all agree with what we're doing then they'll go to the Head-council and change that stupid law. We'll go down as legends; as the ones that ended the century long feud between the werewolves and the vampires!" Puck smirked.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway at school the next morning, his arms wrapped around a small bundle of school books and notebooks, holding them to his chest tightly, and his brown leather satchel on his shoulder. He looked down at the ground as he walked to his locker, his mind on what he and Tony did last night.

He and Tony had made love for the final time, protection used of course. To Kurt, that final time of love making was better than all other times he and Tony ever had sex. Maybe it was because in those final hours of shared kisses, gentle touches, and slow, love filled sex, Kurt's love for Tony finally blossomed. It wasn't enough to make Kurt stop trying to be with Puck but it was enough to make him cry himself to sleep after the deed was done.

"Princess? Katie, are you okay?" Kurt lifted his head and looked into the concerned eyes of Puck. He had stopped him in the middle of the hall, his hands still on his shoulders.

"I… I left Tony," Kurt whispered.

Puck's eyes widened in surprise but a small, joyful smile light up his face. "That's… great, Princess. Does that mean that you and I can be together now?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed. It was what he wanted; the reason why he had left Tony. Still, it felt too soon for that. He felt sad about leaving Tony and it still hurt when he thought about it. Given time, he'd heal and then he and Puck could try to be together. For the time being, he just wanted Puck to be his friend. Maybe, even though Kurt was a little unsure of it but knew that Puck wouldn't be able to handle not being with Kurt much longer especially if he was free game now, he and Puck could be in a relationship but didn't do any kissing and especially no inappropriate touching or sex. Kurt wasn't ready to cross that bridge and face Puck when he finds out he's a boy.

"In a way, yes we can," Kurt finally said and Puck looked overjoyed. Kurt raised a finger as Puck opened his mouth so he could continue without being interrupted. "But part of me is upset that about leaving Tony. I'm not ready to do anything but hold hands and such. If you want, you can kiss me but not on the lips. I'm not ready for that kind of intimacy."

Puck nodded his head. "I'll take anything if it means I can be with you."

Kurt smiled and let go of the books in his arms to hold out his hand. Puck took it in his and they laced their fingers together. Together, they walked side by side to Kurt's locker, then to Puck's locker, and finally, to English, Kurt staying close to Puck side with his still sad filled gaze turned downward.

**~ PK ~**

When first period ended, Puck and Kurt walked out of the class room, hand in hand. Their hands hadn't let go of the others unless one of them needed to use their hand to write or something but then they'd go back to being linked under the table. They'd waited so long to finally be able to hold the others hand and walk down that hall showing everyone that they were together that they couldn't help it.

"I see we chose to dig our hole deeper," Sean said as he snuck up unnoticed at Kurt's other side as the boy switched his English stuff out for his French stuff. Puck gave Kurt a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed together, while Kurt broke out into a fit of soft giggles.

"What d'you mean 'dig our hole deeper'?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled at him as he shut his locker and slipped his hand back into Puck's waiting one, loving how well they fit together, the color contrast between Puck's tanned skin and his own ivory skin, and how Puck's hand warmed his and kept it that way.

"Yesterday Sean told me that I had to trust my heart and make the decision to either continue digging the hole you and I were already digging and risk getting stuck in a situation we can't get out of or stop now while there's still time to get out and crush my feelings for you," Kurt explained before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Puck's cheek and giving his hand a squeeze. "Obviously I've chosen to take that risk."

"I'm worth it?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Kurt giggled softly. "Absolutely," he whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Puck's for a short but long overdue kiss.

Sean cleared his throat behind them, breaking the new couple's kiss early as they turned their heads to him; giving him sheepish smiles for forgetting he was there. "As thrilled as I am to finally see my best friend happy I must warn you two. You're relationship, as sweet and Romeo and Juliet cliché it might be is still forbidden. Keep the intimacy to a minimum, especially around our destined kinds."

Puck and Kurt looked at each other. That was something they knew would have to happen. Their kinds wouldn't be thrilled about the relationship and they both had people in their respective kinds that would in the very least consider telling the Head-council. Though they both want to show off their relationship to the fullest, holding hands, exchanging sweet and sappy words of love, and sharing little kisses, it was a danger.

"We understand," Kurt said as he turned his head back to Sean. "I wouldn't dare give any of them a reason to end what Noah and I have."

Puck let go of Kurt's hand and Kurt smiled fondly when he felt Puck's arms circle around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder so he could look at Sean. "And I'm not letting anyone take away my Princess," Puck said firmly, turning his head when he was finished to nuzzle the side of Kurt's neck, making the boy giggle when the action tickled him. Puck was glad Kurt had decided to wear his long hair in a high pony that day so he could do something like what he was doing without having it in the way.

Sean looked at Kurt, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Princess?"

Kurt blushed. "Puck insists on calling me that as long as I call him Noah."

"Cause you're my princess and you're like one," Puck told him fondly, kissing his cheek affectionately.

Sean watched the two interact. The two looked so good together and he could basically feel the love that the two shared radiating off of them in waves. He'd never felt nor _seen_ anything like it. He wasn't lying about never seeing it. He'd heard and read about when emotions are strong enough an emotion sensor like himself was able to see them in vivid colors. Right now, he saw what looked like a bright pink light outlining the couple. It was bright and vibrant and overwhelmed Sean but he looked past that overwhelming nature he felt and focused on the beautiful emotion ore.

The warning bell snapped Sean from his thoughts. "Come on, Katie. We need to get to class," Sean said, breaking the love struck couple from their trance.

Kurt turned his head to Sean and nodded. He turned quickly in Puck's arms so he could face him. "I'll see you in American History, kay?"

Puck nodded and dipped his head like he was about to kiss Kurt but stopped. "May I?" he asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded, tilting his head up for Puck. "You may," he said, giggling against Puck's lips as they quickly descended on his. It wasn't a heated, tongue filled kiss like most of the kisses that they'd shared in the past became but was chaste and sweet.

"See ya, Princess," Puck said once they broke apart.

"Bye Noah," Kurt said with a farewell smile before heading off with Sean to French.

**~ PK ~**

"Did you have any songs in mind for our duet in Glee?" Kurt asked as he sat on top of the table next to the computer Puck was at, signing in to it so he could look up some songs for his and Kurt's duet in Glee.

"Hmm, a few," Puck said with a smirk, leading back in his chair as he waited for the computer to bring up the home screen after he logged in.

"Like? Mind giving me an example?" Kurt asked with a teasing smile.

The home screen came on and Puck smirked, clicking onto the Internet Explorer icon.

"Certainly," he said as the internet came up right away and getting past the school's firewall by going into YouTube via Google Translate. He typed in the instrumental for the song he had in mind and clicked onto the first one he saw, standing from his chair so he could "perform" for Kurt.

Kurt burst out laughing as the loud electric guitar notes blasted from the speakers of the computer, instantly recognizing the song. Puck smirked as he started singing, doing hand gestures to go along with the lyrics.

"**Let me know what I've done wrong when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two **_**just to waste my time with you**_**. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. **_**You are the only one that needs to know**_**.**"

Kurt joined Puck on the next verse, singing back up. "**I'll keep you my dirty little secret.**" "_Dirty little secret._"** "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**" "_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it._" "_**My dirty little secret.**_"

Kurt took up singing the next two verses, smiling widely as he watched his boyfriend dance. "_Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives. __**It's the best way we survive**__. I go around a time or two __**just to waste my time with you**__. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. __**You are the only one that needs to know**_."

Puck sang lead again while Kurt sang back up. "**I'll keep you my dirty little secret.**" "_Dirty little secret_." "**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**." "_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_." "_**My dirty little secret**_." "_Who has to know?_" "**The way she feels inside**." "_Inside_." "**Those thoughts I can't deny**." "_Deny_." "**These sleeping dogs won't lie**." "_Won't lie_." "**And now I try to lie. It's eating me apart. Trace this life back**."

The guitar interlude hit and Puck took the opportunity to place his hands on Kurt's hips and press his lips to his hungrily. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, forgetting the little 'no kissing without permission' rule he'd set up, and kissed his boyfriend back wholeheartedly, moaning as their tongues met and twinned together. They broke apart just as the guitar interlude ended and continued their singing, a little bit more breathlessly then before.

"**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**." "_Dirty little secret_." "**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**." "_Just another regret_." "**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**." "_Dirty little secret_." "**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**." "_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_." "_**My dirty little secret. Dirty Little Secret. Dirty little secret**_."

"**Who has to know?**" Puck sang as if he was asking Kurt the real thing.

"_Who has to know?_" Kurt responded with a small smile before attaching their lips together again. Their lips stayed locking in a passionate, heated kiss that had them both moaning and left them both gasping for breath.

"Wa… Wanna make out?" Puck asked breathlessly. "On top of the table?"

Kurt so badly wanted to say yes. He wanted nothing more than to pull Puck down on top of him and kiss him with all he's got while their hips got to work thrusting and grinding against each other, and _oh! _Just the thought made Kurt want to moan but he knew that he couldn't do that. His and Puck's relationship wasn't even a day old yet. He didn't want his gender to ruin it just yet.

"Sweetheart…" Kurt said breathlessly, "we need to get to work. As much as I'd like to have a steamy hot make out session with you, we need to get this finished."

"Can we get this finished and _then_ make out?" Puck asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed and took Puck's hand in his. "Noah, what if we get caught?" Kurt asked, hating to use that card on him. "You and I both know that a steamy make out session can and usually does lead to more. If you and I have sex, we are legally breaking the law."

Puck sighed and hung his head before nodding sadly. Kurt felt bad for denying Puck and for being selfish in wanting to have more time with Puck before they broke up because of his gender but he was doing it for them, not just himself. Puck would thank him later.

"Hey, now," Kurt said, using his finger to lift Puck's chin up so he could look him in the eyes, "don't be sad. I'm protecting us. Wouldn't you rather stay with me than get off?"

Puck scoffed. "Of course I'd rather stay with you but you are a total cock block. You're giving me a raging case of blue balls here, Princess," Puck whined.

"Aw poor baby," Kurt teased pecking Puck on the lips. "Will a blow job make you feel better?"

Puck chuckled. "It would but I'm not going to make you."

"Oh contraire," Kurt said as he slid off the table and grabbed Puck's hand, leading him backwards out of the library and out to the hall and down to one of janitor closets. "I think I'm the one that wants to do it and _you're_ the one that doesn't want me to."

Kurt smiled slyly as he opened the door and slid inside, Puck following with a wolfish grin. The laughed as the door was slammed shut behind them and Puck backed Kurt against a wall, silencing his giggles with a kiss.

"One thing I must add," Kurt said between kisses, "You are not allowed to touch me below the waist. I'm not ready for that just yet."

Puck moaned into a kiss, holding Kurt's face in his hands. "That's fine. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to."

Kurt hummed against Puck's lips. "Mmm, such a gentleman," he teased before, with the help of his vampire strength, switched their positions so that Puck was the one with his back pressed up against the wall. "But, now, just leave it all to me."

Puck smirked as Kurt slid down to his knees in front of him. He'd be remembering this later that night when he had a little alone time with his right hand. He was already achingly hard after the steamy kisses they shared in the library and the song that sparked that delicious rush of rebellion that surged through him. It didn't help though when Kurt showed off his strength. It turned him on that Kurt could fight back and had just as much bite as he did. He'd only been with one other girl that ever wanted to take control in the bedroom and that had been Santana.

Kurt unbuttoned Puck's jeans and slowly unzipped them, leaning back slightly when Puck's erection burst from his open jeans. Kurt smirked up at him as he wrapped his hand around Puck's cock and gave it a slow stroke. "Going commando I see. Hot."

Puck smirked as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, looking down at Kurt with half lidded eyes. "For you only baby."

Kurt smiled as he turned his attention back to the large piece of meat in his hand. Puck's cock was gorgeous. Long, thick, dark, and cut. It was dark like he was, maybe a shade darker, with a dark mushrooming head and curled up towards Puck's stomach as it stood fully erect. Around it was a bushel of dark, curly pubic hair that was neatly trimmed, and below his shaft was his large ball sack with a thin layer of fuzz covering them.

Kurt licked his lips as he stared at it hungrily. Puck was a good eleven inches at full mast, the largest he's ever seen and had the pleasure of calling his. No wonder Puck was famous for being a good lay and a stud. With a dick like that he'd get any horny devil – male or female.

"You're really big," Kurt whispered, slowly and gently running his hand over Puck's cock.

Puck inhaled sharply as he looked down at Kurt, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks," Puck murmured. He placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. Kurt looked up at him with his wide, innocent glasz eyes. "You can still back out."

Kurt smirked and suddenly that innocent ore he always had to him vanished and Puck finally saw Kurt, the sex experienced vampire. "No. Way," he said before taking it in all at once.

Puck gasped, his eyes going wide as his head flew back, hitting the wall. The warm, wet heat of Kurt's mouth felt amazing on Puck's aching cock and _God! _what he was doing with his tongue! And his other hand; fondling his balls and giving them gentle but firm squeezes. It felt amazing, especially with Kurt bobbing his head at such a rapid speed, sucking harshly while his other hand pumped, twisted, and squeezed repetitively.

Kurt looked up, smirking around Puck's cock when he saw his boyfriend. His eyes closed, his head tilted back, and his mouth open as moan after moan, groan after groan, and pant after pant fell from his parted lips. One hand had moved to the back of Kurt's head, not pushing him but just rubbing at it to reassure him how well he was doing, and his other clenched and unclenched at his side, wishing he had something to hold onto or pull at.

Kurt pulled back, panting heavily and his lips red and swollen. Puck let out an annoyed whiny growl as he looked down at Kurt, wondering why he stopped his amazing mouth work. Kurt grabbed the ponytail holder that kept his hair up and together and pulled it, shaking his head back and forth to let his hair down. Puck bit back a grown at how messy and wild Kurt's hair looked and how flushed he looked.

"Can I say, you look absolutely fuck-able right now," Puck said breathlessly.

Kurt blushed at the… complement? "Well, thank you, but no sex Noah," Kurt reminded him.

Puck sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Do you think you can get back to work now?"

Kurt frowned unhappily at the less than polite question. "What ever happened to not pushing me into doing something I don't want to do?"

Puck smirked, still breathing heavily. "Babe… I think we both can see you want to do this and really, I'm aching here. I'm so close baby, so close."

Kurt minor anger diminished and he smiled at Puck. "Then I'll make this quick," he said before grabbing the base of Puck's cock and sucked hard on the sensitive head, his tongue playing with the slit that was leaking delicious pre-cum. Puck moaned loudly, his head falling back and hitting the wall with a thud. His hands grabbed Kurt's hair and he pulled on the silky strands gently. Kurt moaned at the feeling.

Kurt could feel his own orgasm getting closer. He desperately wanted to reach a hand under the black skirt he was wearing and jerk himself off the rest of the way but he couldn't, not with Puck there. But…

Kurt looked up. Puck wasn't looking at him and the skirt he was wearing was knee length so it would hide anything he did under there. Besides, Puck would just think he was fingering himself or something. Slowly, he slipped his other hand under his skirt and slipped it inside his briefs. He moaned as he wrapped his aching member that was leaking pre-cum at an alarming rate since his orgasm was so close, and began stroking it, his eye sliding shut.

Puck was rapidly getting to his climax and he looked down so he could warn Kurt that he was close but the words caught in his throat when he saw the sight before him. Kurt was sucking him off, happily and blissfully, and had his unoccupied hand under his skirt. The thought of what Kurt was doing under that skirt _while_ sucking him off brought Puck to his orgasm. His body seezzed up and he choked out, "Oh, God!" as he shot his load into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was taken aback when Puck's cum was suddenly shot into his mouth but he didn't care. The taste was amazing and with the help of one last stroke, he came hard in his briefs. He pulled his mouth off of Puck's cock is it continued to shoot steam after stream of cum onto his face.

"Ngh, ah! Noaaahhhh!" Kurt cried.

Puck breathed heavily as he leaned back against the wall, blissed out after the amazing orgasm he had and the just as amazing blow job Kurt gave him. He was glad he hadn't called Kurt's real name when he came, but was even happier that he didn't call him Katie either. He looked down and smiled fondly when he saw Kurt leaning against his leg, panting heavily with a face covered in his cum.

"Princess," Puck called softly. Kurt looked up, pulling his hand out from under his skirt with some of his own cum still coating it. "Come 'ere."

Kurt stood up shakily, discretely whipping his hand on the inside of his skirt. Puck grabbed the smaller, slender boy by his waist and pulled him to him, holding him against his body. Puck smiled at Kurt as he accepted his embrace and leaned into him.

"You've got some of my cum on your face," Puck pointed out softly.

"Hmm? Do I?" Kurt asked, tilting his head up to look at Puck.

Puck smiled and nodded before bending his head down and licking some from his cheek. Kurt giggled at the action while Puck moaned at his own taste that mingled with the taste of Kurt's skin. He dived in for more, licking the rest of his cum from Kurt's face with kitten like licks. After he swiped up the last bit of cum, he held it onto his tongue as he kissed Kurt and pushed tongue into Kurt's mouth. He swiped his tongue against his and Kurt moaned at the familiar and delicious taste of Puck's cum. He sucked the rest from Puck's tongue.

"You taste yummy," Kurt told him in a murmur after they broke their kiss.

"You probably taste yummy too," Puck said, his finger tips running back and forth across the waist band of Kurt's skirt. Kurt's eyes narrowed in a glare and he grabbed Puck's wrist in a tight grip, stilling his movements.

"I don't want to be touched down there," Kurt stated firmly.

Puck pulled his wrist from Kurt's grasp and just wrapped his arm back around Kurt's waist, giving him an apologetic kiss. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you," Kurt said as they broke their kiss. He pulled back and straightened himself up, pulling his hair back into a high pony. Puck watched him, not bothering to make himself decent. "I'm hungry and want lunch." He held out his hand when he was done. "Join me?"

Puck shrugged before stuffing himself back into his loose jeans and zipped and buttoned them up. "Sure. I could go for some lunch," he said as he grabbed Kurt's hand, their fingers lacing together.

**~ PK ~**

"Okay guys, we have one group that would like to perform for us today," Mr. Schue said once everyone was seated, sitting next to their partners. Mr. Schue nodded at Quinn and Callie and the two girls stood up, walking to the front of the group. "You ladies may begin when you're ready," Mr. Schue said as he sat down with the rest of the students.

Quinn waved Sam and Zane over and they stood next to the girls, Sam on Quinn's right and Zane on Callie's left. Then she nodded at the piano player, Brad, and he started the CD player they had brought in. The music started up and Quinn and Callie struck possess before Quinn started singing, both looking at their assigned male partner.

"_Hey there Sugar Baby, saw you twice at the pop show._" Quinn cupped Sam's cheek while leaning into and looking like she was about to kiss him. "_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll._"

Callie leaned onto Zane while tracing a small circle on his t-shirt covered chest with a slender, manicure nailed finger, smirking. "**I like you a lot, lot. Think you're really hot, hot.**"

"_I know you think you're special when we dance real crazy_," Quinn sang, walking away from Sam and over to in front of the other Gleeks where she danced sexily, swinging her hips and running her hands though her high pony free golden locks. "_Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby_."

"**I like you a lot, lot,**" Callie sang as she too walked forward away from Zane. Quinn took a seat next to Puck, leaning into his side, and Callie took a seat on Puck's lap, leaning into him as well. "_**All we want is hot, hot,**_" the two girls sang together.

"_**Boys, boys, boys!**_" Callie and Quinn cheered as they got up and strutted back to their original places. They turned to face their 'audience' and each cocked out a hip and put a hand on said cocked out hip. "

"**We like boys in cars,**" Callie sang, spinning a set of car keys – Puck's truck keys actually, to his horror – on her finger. "_Boys, boys, boys!_"

"_Buy us drinks in bars,_" Quinn sang, shaking an invisible wine or martini glass in her free hand with a flirty smile on her face. "**Boys, boys, boys!**"

"_**With hairspray and denim,**_" They sang together. "_**Boys, boys, boys!**_"

"We love them! We love them!" The girls, and Sean, Stevie, and Kurt, cheered loudly.

"_**Oh, oh,**_" Quinn and Callie sang as they strutted back to Puck and took up their previous seats beside/on him.

"**Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers. Let's go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers,**" Callie sang suggestively, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck and leaning into him heavily.

"_I like you a lot, lot,_" Quinn sang, leaning into Puck's side. "_Think you're really hot, hot._"

"**Let's go to the party, heard our buddy's the DJ. Don't forget my lipstick, I left it in your ashtray.**"

"_I like you a lot, lot._ _**All we want is hot, hot!**_"

Quinn and Callie, like before, strutted back to their original spots by Sam and Zane, turned to face the others, and cocked their hip out with a hand on it. "_**Boys, boys, boys!**_"

"_We like boys in cars,_" Quinn sang, holding Puck's keys between her thumb and pointer finger, and shook them suggestively. "**Boys, boys, boys!**"

"**Buy us drinks in bars,**" Callie sang, doing the same as Quinn had when she had that line and shook an invisible wine or martini glass in her free hand. "_Boys, boys, boys!_"

"_**With hairspray and denim,**_" they sang together, running their hands though their hair while Sam and Zane came up behind them and placed their hands on their hips. "_**Boys, boys, boys.**_"

"We love them! We love them!"

"**I'm not loose, I like to party,**" Callie sang, reaching behind her and wrapping her arms around Zane's neck.

"_Let's get lost in your Ferrari,_" Quinn sang, turning her head and placing her hand on Sam's cheek to keep his face close to hers.

"**Not psychotic or dramatic.**" Callie shook her head slowly from side to side. "**I like boys and that is that,**" she sang while holding her hands up in a 'whatever' gesture.

Quinn turned sharply in Sam's arms so she was facing him, her head turned away with both hands now on his shoulders. "_Love it when you call me legs,_" she sang while Sam ran a hand up from her right thigh to her right arm, stopping at her bicep. "_In the morning buy me eggs._"

"Watch your heart when we're together," Callie sang, breaking away from Zane and strutting to in front of the sitting Gleeks.

"Boys like you love me forever," Quinn sang, joining Callie with a hand over the middle of her chest, right over her sternum.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," they sang while dancing sexily. "Boys, boys, boys!"

They finished up their song with the other girls, and gay boys, dancing and singing with them. Puck joined Kurt and grabbed him around his waist, making the other boy giggle while he continued to sing while dancing with Puck. Once finished they all broke out into cheers and Mr. Schue clapped while telling them they did well.

"That was wonderful, ladies!" Mr. Schue said as everyone took their seats, Kurt and Puck's hands clasped together. "I don't believe we have time for another performance today so I'll dismiss you for the day."

With that everyone stood and left. Kurt and Puck left together, Puck's arm wrapped around his waist. Kurt looked behind him when he felt eyes on him and noticed that black hair girl with turquoise streaks dyed into her hair, Jade he believed her name was if his memory served him right, still sitting in her seat, giving him an icy glare with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kurt didn't like the look in her eyes. He could sense her jealousy without the need for Sean's emotion feeling/sensing/seeing/changing ability. That girl was going to be a problem, Kurt was sure of that as he turned his head back forward, smiling slightly when he saw Tony waiting at the doors out to the parking lot. He would need to watch his back around her or else she'll stab him in it – whether metaphorically or physically, Kurt wasn't quite sure yet.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Chapter 12. Did you like it? Let me know you thoughts.**

**Songs Used:**

**Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects**

**Boys, Boys, Boys - Lady GaGa**

**_ Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Title: Moonlit Love_**

**_By: PucKurt4ever_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Homosexuality, sex, nudity, cursing, blood, killing, bondage, whipping, forced sex_**

**_Summery: _**_**On the outer West edge of Ohio, lies the small town Lima. Two families, the Puckerman werewolf pack and the Hummel vampire clan have lived side by side for centuries; an ancient rivalry keeping these two families separate …until now. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the son of Ruth Puckerman, the pack's leader, and next in line to be pack leader. One day Puck wanders into the town that lies in the middle of both territories and stumbles upon Kurt Hummel, the Prince, or is it princess?, of the Hummel Clan, and falls instantly in love with the beautiful vampire. Follow Kurt and Puck as they go against not only their instincts but their families as well as they try to keep their forbidden love alive.**_

_**A/N: Well hello lovelies. How are you? Good? Spectacular. So, here's chapter 13. Hope you like it. I'd also like to let you all know that during this chapter we have two new POVs that you'll be reading from; Sean's and Stevie's. Though, Stevie's isn't very long, i'm sure you'll enjoy it. Sean's is the more dominant one with only getting a little bit from Kurt and Puck at the beginning. Also, i want to warn you all that i will be going back to school so my updating will take longer than usual. School comes first after all. Well, enjoy ya'll!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: *In Kurt's/Chris Colfer's Voice* All things Glee related belong to its creator Ryan Murphy and the songs in this story mentioned belong to their respected artists which are listed at the bottom of this chapter**_

_**Voices when singing:**_**Puck, Santana, Sean, Zane - Bold**_Kurt, Rachel, Stevie, Mike - Italics_

**_Pairs - Bold-Italics_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They next day during lunch Kurt and Puck met up in the library, _again_, so they could find a song for their duet they'd be performing on Thursday or Friday. "We _really _need to get to work on this, Noah," Kurt stated firmly once they were at the computers.

"Damn, no blowjob," Puck muttered disappointedly, making Kurt giggle softly.

"So, do _you_ have any songs in mind, Princess?" Puck asked as the two sat down side by side at one of the unoccupied computers. Kurt hummed thoughtfully as he thought of some songs.

"Well, there are a few I had in mind." Kurt smiled at Puck as he asked, "Mind is I show you?"

Puck nodded his head, an eager smile lighting up his face. "Sure."

"Okay then," Kurt said as he started to log on to the computer, waiting it to log in once he was finished. "It is a love song, I have to warn you." Puck's eyes widened slightly in surprise and Kurt turned his head away as a blush crept its way onto his cheeks. "I know I said we shouldn't do any love songs but we should still keep our options open."

Once the main screen on the computer was up, Kurt clicked onto the internet explorer icon. He used Puck's method of getting into YouTube and typed in the search box for the instamental of the song he had in mind. He clinked onto the first one that showed up and the music of the song started to play gently through the computers speakers.

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to the intro to the song, relishing in the memories of listening to the song while he was stuck in his home. Without even having to think about it, he began singing the song he had sung along to for almost a hundred years.

"_Never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before._' Kurt smiled and opened his eyes to slits as he looked at Puck while singing, Puck giving him the same heartfelt smile in return. "_Want to vanish inside your kiss. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time._" Kurt closed his eyes once again. "_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._"

Kurt began to sing the next part but opened his eyes in surprise when he heard Puck singing along with him, his boyfriend's eyes half lidded and full of… _love_? Was that what Kurt saw in Puck's warm hazel eyes? Was Puck in love with him? The thought of such thing being true made Kurt smile happily as he continued to sing with the other boy.

"_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you.**_"

Puck stood up and extended his hand to Kurt. Kurt looked down at the hand and then back up at Puck, who gave him a reassuring smile, before he smiled back and placed his hand in Puck's larger one. Puck pulled him to his feet and held him close as they took up a slow dance embrace, swaying slowly together in their private corner in the library while they continued to sing together.

"_**And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.**_"

Kurt lifted his head and looked into Puck's eyes as he sang honestly, "_But I love you_."

"**I love you**," Puck sang back just as sincerely. "**Until the end of time**."

"_Until the end of time._"

They held each other's intense gazes as they finished up their song, their swaying stopped. "_**Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. I will love you, oh I will love you. I will love you until my dying day**_," they finished together in a soft murmur, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss after the last sung note left their mouths.

"That was… intense," Puck said with a soft chuckle once they parted.

Kurt giggled softly. "Indeed."

Both of them cuddled close together as they both thought about the big question hanging in the air. Were the words they had sung together the truth? Did they love each other? Sure, there were deep feelings between them, that was for certain, but was it love? The thought made both of their hearts sore with happiness but it was still scary for both of them. Neither Kurt nor Puck had ever felt something they'd classify as the kind of love the song was talking about and so, being faced with that big of something scared them.

"I… don't think that song's good for our duet, do you?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Puck shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it is, but don't worry, we'll find something," he assured him. Kurt nodded his head and once again, they were thrown into that silence that was slowly becoming uncomfortable. Puck cleared his throat, gaining Kurt's attention. "So, any other songs you have in mind?"

Kurt nodded his head, a small smile directed at Puck. "Yeah I do."

And so, for the rest of the lunch hour, the two spent looking at different songs. They were finally able to decide on a song that suited both their voices well together and meant something to both of them in an unromantic kind of way. They were both looking forward to singing it the next day or Friday.

Still, though out the day, they grew less and less comfortable together and they both knew why: the love song. It had left a drift in between them, one where they were both uncertain if the other meant the words they sang. The problem was that neither wanted to bring up the topic and both for different reasons.

Kurt didn't want to bring it up because he was afraid that if he did, it would make their relationship all the more real and the fact that eventually, they would want to go to the furthest point in their relationship, making love to each other. Kurt so badly wanted that to happen though but the consequences for doing it were what kept him from letting them happen. If they moved forward towards that direction, Puck would find out about Kurt's real gender and it'd scare him away. If it didn't, had Kurt highly doubted that it wouldn't, then they'd have sex and that would classify them as being lovers and there for making them break one of the laws.

And it wasn't just because of the consequences. If Kurt were to bring up the subject of love, it would just prove to himself that he was really and truly in love with Puck. Then there was the whole gender finding out issue and if Puck left him for that, it'd surely break Kurt's heart and to prevent that from happening, Kurt had to do whatever he could to keep his heart in one piece.

For Puck, though, it was similar to Kurt's reasons in the fact that he didn't want them to end up breaking the law and being separated from Kurt and/or having something happen to his beautiful vampire prince. The thing that scared him the most was what love eventually led to. Like the old song goes, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Sure Puck wanted a family, more than anything for it to be with the one he loved, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. He was too afraid that if he proclaimed his love, his life would follow the song but would skip over the marriage part and go start to the baby.

* * *

By the time after school and Glee Club rolled around, the new couple were having a hard time showing their affection towards each other. Sure they'd talk and hold hands but rarely were any kisses involved or actions that showed love and affection. It didn't go unnoticed though. When the couple walked in to the choir room holding hands instead of being pressed against each other's sides with Puck's arm around Kurt's waist, Sean could tell something was off.

He watched them closely; his eyes sharp and observant like a hawk's. And the closer he watched them, the less pleased with the couples subtle distance from each other he got. Normally, light touches would be exchanged; Puck would Puck his hand on Kurt's thigh or if his arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist he's rub the bicep of the arm closest to his hand, or Kurt would run his fingers though the hairs on the back of Puck's mohawk or rub Puck's ankle/low calf with his foot. None of which were done.

They would also usually cuddle close. Kurt's head would rest on Puck's shoulder and Puck's onto of Kurt's, and their sides would be pressed against each other's as close as they could possibly get them without Kurt sitting in Puck's lap. There was no cuddling.

And the thing that stood out most? Their lack of shared kisses, smiles, and looks. The couple was fairly new, actually only a day old if you could believe it, and before they could barely keep their hands off each other. Puck loved to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek or press one to his temple, neck, forehead, top of his head, jaw, and even the tip of his nose but the one that was his favorite, was pressing one to Kurt's lips that could last for a few seconds or a minute or two if it became heated enough. No such kisses were exchanged or given.

Then there were the looks. Sure they were still there but they weren't as obvious. Before Puck would be looking at Kurt with one of those smiles and you could tell that the boy he was looking at had captured his heart and vise versa. It was sickeningly adorable and sweet and it used to make Sean roll his eyes at how love struck the pair was, but now, he never knew how much he would miss it and that's why he desperately wanted to know what was going on between them.

"Alright everybody we have yet _another_ pair that would like to sing early for us today," Mr. Schue announced when he walked into the classroom. He nodded to Santana and Rachel.

"I'm not going to let my sister make me look bad by performing before we're supposed to," Santana declared while she and Rachel took their places at the front of the classroom. Callie scoffed in her seat and shook her head while muttering, "Typical."

Rachel looked at the band and nodded her head in a signal for them to begin. The two girls moved their bodies to the beat of the music, striking different poses before taking up a final pose as Santana began to sing while Rachel continued to dance to the beat beside her.

"**I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat, and I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet**," she sang, waggling her fingers with a sly smile while also saying her body back and forth to the music.

"_Just go and do what you do 'cause there's nothin' to prove_," Rachel sang, still dancing to the beat.

"**I'm just bein' me watch me do me**," Santana sang, lightly hitting the fingers of her hands on her chest just below her collar bone, her body still swaying side to side to the beat.

"_I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be_," Rachel sang as she dramatically strutted forward while making hand gestures to go along with the lyrics she was singing.

"**And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi**," Santana sang as she too strutted forward and then swung her head from side to side to the beat of the word 'paparazzi' while running her hands though her hair before finally looking directly at the watching Gleeks.

"_Just keep the cameras flashin', to try to catch this action_," Rachel sang, sassily gesturing to her body when she sung, 'to try to catch this action'.

"_**I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me**_," they sang together, hitting their chests with their fingers on the first part and then struck different poses during the repeats of the word 'me'. On the final repeat of the word 'me' they trailed off with their heads turned away and their bodies stuck in a pose.

Suddenly the music picked up rhythm and the two girls began to sing and dance energetically, gaining cheers from the others as some of them climbed out of their sheets and danced along with the girls in a very hip-hop-y manner.

"**Light up the floor, play me one more**."

"_Let me hear that_."

"**Click clack on the high hat, let the bass vibrate, feel the room rock**."

"_Light up the floor, just like before_."

"**Let me hear that**."

"_Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop, feel the room rock_!"

"**I'm doin' all I want to do, and I won't stop until I can't move**."

"_**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me.**_"

The dancing group stopped moving, striking up poses as the music slowed. Rachel had struck a pose where she had one hand on her hip and her head turned to look at Santana while Santana had taken up a pose with one hip cocked out, both hands on her hips, and her head turned forward to look at the few that were still seated, her head held high.

"_I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song_," Rachel sang as the music picked up speed slightly, her head turning sharply to look at the small group in front of her and Santana.

"**I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong**," Santana sang sassily, shaking her head while waggling her finger and then flicking her hand dismissively while turning her head away.

"_I'm busy burning the track, not holdin' anything back_."

"**I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me**."

The music picked up speed again and the frozen group behind the two singing girls began their dancing once again as did the two girls as they sang the chorus.

"_Light up the floor, play me one more_."

"**Let me hear that**."

"_Click clack on the high hat, let the bass vibrate, feel the room rock_."

"**Light up the floor, just like before**."

"_Let me hear that_."

"**Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop**."

"_**Feel the room rock!**_"

"_I'm doin' all I want to do_."

"**And I won't stop until I can't move**."

"_**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me**_."

The music slowly slightly and all the dancers, plus the two singing girls, were swaying back and forth to the beat. Santana and Rachel made hand gestures with their lyrics.

"_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go_."

"**L-let, l-let it, l-l-let it explode**."

"_**I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go! Go, go, go, go, go**_, _go_!"

Rachel trailed off the note she was holding as the music slowed signifigantly to the point where it almost stopped before it sped back up and everyone started dancing again; some in pairs, some singly. It was still Santana and Rachel though that had all of their attentions as the two divas sang together a song that suited them both well.

"_Light up the floor, play me one more_."

"**Let me hear that**."

"_Click clack on the high hat, let the bass vibrate, feel the room rock_."

"**Light up the floor, just like before**."

"_Let me hear that_."

"**Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop**." They all stopped dancing and the music did as well when Santana sang the two words 'heart stop' while making a stop hand gesture. Rachel laughed breathily before she sharply turned her head to the band and they started playing again while Santana sang and then Rachel as well.

"**I'm doin' all I want to do**," Santana sang as she placed a hand over where her diaphragm would be and ran one hand though her hair while she turned her head to look at Rachel.

"_And I won't stop until I can't move_," Rachel sang as she slowly turned her head to Santana and slowly moved her arms over her body until she looked like she was embracing herself.

"_**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me**_," They sang together, their heads held high and tilted up slightly in an 'I'm better than you' gesture.

"_Watch me; do me, me, me_," Rachel sang slowly as she turned her head to the audience and slowly slide her hands down to her hips with one of her hips cocked out – the dancing group having already moved back to their seats.

"**Watch** **me**, **watch** **me**!" Santana sang as she too took up her final pose with one hip cocked out and a hand resting on that cocked out hip. The music faded out and the watching Gleeks stood up, clapping and cheering for the two divas.

"Wow, ladies, that was… wow!" Mr. Schue said, awe struck by the performance. "Well done."

"Thanks," Rachel said with a smile as she and Santana walked back to their seats. "That's just something we like to call…"

The two divas sat down in their seats as they leaned against each other's shoulder with their arms crossed over their chests. "Getting served Lopez-Berry Style!"

Mr. Schue laughed, as did some of the others. "Alright then. Is there anyone else that would like to go today? We have time for another performance if any of you are ready."

"Mr. Schue," Zane said, raising his hand. "Mike and I are ready."

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded his head. "Great." He waved his hand to the front of the classroom. "Come on up and show us."

Mr. Schue took a seat with the others as Zane and Mike took their places at the front of the room, standing next to each other with Mike facing the audience and Zane with his back to them. The guy that plays the electric guitar for the band started playing and Mike started whistling loudly; everyone in the audience smiling as they recognized the song right away.

"**Oh, yeah**!" Zane sang/said as he sharply turned his head to the side and began bobbing it to the beat of the drum while tapping his foot and patting the side of his thigh also to the beat. "**Oh**!"

Zane spun around quickly and then stopped with his hands out, palm sides down, as he began to sing, a seductive and playful smirk on his face. Mike danced languidly but sexily around/in front of him; doing spins and turns and hip movement that made the ladies, and Stevie, in the room swoon.

"**Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right and aim for my heart**." He patted his chest where his heart would be with his right hand while pointing Callie and giving her a smirk that she returned as she swayed back and forth in her seat. "**If you feel like and take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave**," he sang, smiling jokingly as he placed both hands, one over the other, in the middle of his chest, right over his sternum.

Mike began whistling again as Zane turned his head, keeping one hand on his chest while the other patted his thigh to the beat. He sharply turned his head forward again and pointed at Callie with his smirk back in place.

"**You wanted control**," he sang and then started dancing slowly, almost looking like he was in slow motion as he sang while doing so. "**So we waited. I put on a show. Now I make it, you say I'm a kid, my ego is big. I don't give a shit**."

Zane stopped dancing and stood in the middle of the room, Mike dancing around while whistling, with his arms out in a 'T' shape and his head tilted up while he tapped his foot to the beat and slightly bobbed his heat to the beat. Then he snapped his head down so he was looking straight at the audience with a large smirk curling at his lips, "**And it goes like this**."

Zane hurried to Callie and then backed away from her while waggling his fingers at her in a 'come get me' gesture while smirking and singing. She followed him and the two began to dance together in a mix between Chicago Stepping, the Tango, and grinding together while Mike grabbed Tina and did the same.

"**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger**."

The two dancing couples stopped and they stood side by side, looking at their partners while the boys patted the beat of the drum on their thighs and Mike took up singing, making gestures to go along with the lyrics he was singing.

"_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right but when you're with me, I'll make you believe that I've got the key. Oh_!" Mike grabbed Tina and began dancing the tango with her, spinning her every now and then. "_So get in the car. We can ride it wherever you want_." The two dancers picked up speed and Zane and Callie started dancing the tango as well. "_Get inside it and you want to steer but I'm shifting gears – I'll take it from here_."

"**Oh! Yeah yeah!**" Zane sang with a large smile on his face.

Their dancing slowed. "_And it goes like this (Uh)_," Mike sang and their dancing sped up and morphed into the mixture of Chicago Stepping, the Tango, and grinding together and apart. "_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Uh). Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger._"

"**I don't need to try to control you**," Zane sang as he looked into Callie's eyes while they danced together, smirking devilishly.

"_Oh, yeah_!"

"**Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger**."

"Yeah yeah," Callie sang powerfully.

"**I've got the moves like Jagger**," Zane sang with a smile as Callie pushed him down into her empty chair beside her sister. Mike and Tina stopped dancing and stood a couple feet from each other, facing the audience with their heads tilted down and their arms by their sides.

"You wanna know how to make me smile?" Callie sang as she climbed onto the chair so she was straddling his lap and looking like she was going to give him a lap dance. She dipped back, Zane holding onto her lower back as she swung to the left before pulling herself back up. She grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pushed down onto his shoulder with the other so she was above him slightly, her hair hanging down on either side of her face. "Take control, own me just for the night, and if I share my secret," she slid the hand that was one back of his neck up to cradle the side of his jaw, tilting his head up towards hers; their mouths dangerously close together, "You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this."

Callie slid like a snake off of Zane and stood a few feet back from him. "So watch and learn." She waggled her finger, a sly smirk on her face. "I won't show you twice."

Then she grabbed sides of her head with both hands while it was tilted up, and then quickly shoved her hands down with her head hanging. Lastly, she ran her hands up her body with her eyes closed and tilted down and to the side, her hands running over her chest and crotch. "Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right." She opened her eyes to slits, her hands stilling; one on her stomach and the other just below her collar bone. "But if I share my secret." She turned her head slightly so she was looking at Zane. "You're gonna have to keep it." She shook her head. "Nobody else can see this." She tilted her head up. "Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!"

Zane stood up and walked forward until he stood beside Callie, turned toward the audience, and smirked at them as he held out his left hand to Callie. "**And it goes like this**," he sang as Callie grabbed his hand and then began to tango once again; Mike and Tina doing the same.

"**Take me by the tongue**," "Take me by the tongue." "**And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you**, "Yeah yeah yeah!" "**All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger**." "Oh, yeah!"

"_I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger_." When they finished, the two boys dipped their partners, both couples facing each other.

The other Gleeks clapped but didn't cheer. Mr. Schue stood while clapped. "Well done boys. I love how you were able to turn the song into a Tango. Though, keep the sexual stuff to a minimum next time, okay?"

"Sure thing Mr. Schue," Zane promised as he pulled Callie back up, giving her a thank you kiss on the cheek for being his dance partner as they all headed back to their seats.

"Well, three down, seven to go. Who would like to perform first tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked once everyone was seated again.

Stevie, to Sean's horror, raised his head. "We'd like to go! We'd like to go!" the energetic boy cheered happily, waving his hand in the air excitedly. Sean glared at him, trying to get the ginger werewolf to put his hand down and shut up. They weren't ready – they didn't even have a song yet! – and Stevie wanted them to go _tomorrow_!? Was he nuts!?

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Alright then. Stevie and Sean will go tomorrow." Sean sent a glare at Stevie who just gave him a wide, unfazed smile. "And after them will be…?"

"Tina and I, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, Tina nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay and then if we have time after you two we'll have…"

"Can Derek and I go then, Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked politely, raising his hand to get the teacher's attention.

Mr. Schue nodded and gave the curly haired boy a smile. "Sure, that's perfect. So tomorrow we'll have Stevie and Sean go, then Mercedes and Tina, and lastly Blaine and Derek if we have time. Then Friday we'll have Blain and Derek go if they weren't able to tomorrow, Sam and Jade," Sean sent a glare at the duet group named, not liking one bit how that punk rock/gothic werewolf was hanging all over the guy he liked, "and Artie and Lily. Then on Monday we'll have Puck and Katie and lastly Finn and Jake before our big group number I've come up with. Until then, practice your songs and we'll be looking forward to watching your performances."

With that said, everyone stood to leave. Sean glared at his stuff as he picked it up, cursing Stevie over and over in his head. He could feel the presence of said boy standing beside him, it wasn't hard to miss his energetic ore, but didn't bother to look up at the boy or ask what he needed.

"Hey Sean?" Stevie finally asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Sean sighed, slowly looking up at the small ginger boy.

"Can I come over to your house?" he asked innocently. "We need to pick a song if we want to perform tomorrow."

'_No shit Sherlock,_' Sean thought as he straightened up, pulling his school bag onto his shoulder. "I suppose," he drawled out, his pale blue eyes half lidded and full of boredom. He stepped down from the level on the choir room riser he was on and slowly walked to the door, Stevie following him. "Though, you do realize that you'd be in a house full of," Sean glanced around quickly before muttering, "_vampires_, right?"

Stevie nodded his head rapidly, a large smile on his face. "Uh huh, I do. That's why I want to come over. I've never seen a vampire's house before." He leaned in close to Sean, making the antisocial boy lean away slightly. "Is it true you guys sleep in _coffins _and have to drink the blood of humans? And, you can't eat garlic, go outside when the sun's shinning or you'll burst into a cloud of dust, or see yourself in mirrors, and can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart by a stake? Oh! Can you change into bats too!? And-and have like super senses and super powers!"

Sean glanced at Stevie, whose eyes were bright with curiosity, raising an eyebrow at him. "Where are you getting your info?" he asked skeptically, feeling insulted by the obvious stereotype he was picturing him as but also a little amused by the fact that a supernatural creature whose kind has been around just as long as his own didn't know a thing about his kind.

"It's just what all the books say," Stevie answered honestly. "So, am I right?"

Sean chuckled softly, looking forward and smirking slightly when he saw the doors out to the parking lot getting closer. He pushed open the door and walked outside, turning around and narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun as he looked at Stevie.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not bursting into a cloud of dust or flames in the sun light," he joked, making Stevie giggle as he joined him out in the bright sunlight.

"Wow, so that's not true, huh?"

Sean shook his head as he turned around and headed into the direction of Tony's car – he rides with Tony, Kurt, and Blaine every morning; Stevie following close at his side. "No, I'm afraid that one's not true. Though, the sun does hurt our eyes a bit. They were made for seeing more at night than day time."

Stevie 'oh'-ed in amazement. Sean glanced at him, bewildered by the young werewolf. He'd never met a werewolf so curious about vampires before. Most werewolves hated his kind but Stevie; he was fascinated by them and seemed to want to learn more and more about them. Sean didn't know whether to be pleased by this or not.

"What else isn't true?" Stevie eagerly asked next.

"Well," Sean said thoughtfully as he thought back on all the stereotyping things Stevie had mentioned, "we don't sleep in coffins; we sleep like regular people in beds in rooms _above_ground. We do drink blood I'm afraid but not just human blood; animal blood as well. But we don't _need_ to just drink blood, if that makes sense. We eat and drink regular food and such, and garlic doesn't bother us – I like it quite a lot, myself." Sean turned his head to Stevie and gave him a small smile.

"Stevie!" Sean and Stevie stopped walking and turned their heads in the direction the voice had come from. Stevie shrank back, hiding close to Sean, who gave the boy a worried look.

"Uh oh, Puck's found me," Stevie said as he looked at his slightly angered pack leader's son. Sean looked at Stevie before looking back at Puck.

"Stevie, what're you doing?" Puck asked slightly angered when he finally stopped in front of the two boys. He'd been a little worried when he hadn't seen Stevie leave with one of the other pack members and worried something had happened to him. Stevie, like the rest of the younger pack members that went to the high school, were his responsibility and if anything were to happen to them, he doesn't know what he'll do.

"I-I was just going to go home with Sean," Stevie explained nervously. Sean narrowed his eyes when he felt slight fear radiating off of Stevie and the wave of anger from Puck grow bigger.

"No, Stevie, I won't allow it!" Puck protested harshly, making Stevie flinch. "You can't go there it's-"

"It's fine," Sean said firmly, interrupting Puck and giving the werewolf as stern glare. Stevie looked at Sean in surprise and amazement that he could stand up to someone like Puck who had such dominance; Stevie was never able to speak out against Puck, Santana, or Ruth. Puck turned his head to Sean, opening his mouth to protest but Sean held his hand up.

"Calm," Sean murmured softly, looking into Puck's eyes. Puck's eyes turned a bright blue, the color covering even his pupils faintly, before it faded out and Puck blinked. Sean smirked as he felt the anger Puck once had vanish and a relaxing wave of calm rush over him.

"Um, yeah, it's just fine," Puck muttered like he was in a daze. He smiled and looked at Stevie whose mouth had dropped over in shock and his eyes were wide. "Be back in our territory before sundown, 'kay dude?"

Puck turned and walked away in the direction of his truck. Stevie watched him go, not sure what just happened. Sean grabbed his hand and gave it a little tug. "Come on, Stevie, we're taking this car," Sean said, pointing at the white SSC Ultimate Aero, Stevie's jaw dropping open when he saw it.

Sean led the shocked boy over to the expensive car, Tony climbing out of the car so Sean could get into the back seat. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Stevie, wondering why Sean was bringing him with him.

"_Sean_, whose this?" Tony asked slowly once the two boys were in front of him.

"Don't worry, he's not a bad one," Sean assured him as he gently ushered Stevie into the back seat with Blaine, telling Kurt and Blaine to make Stevie feel welcome. He turned back to Tony. "Look, we have this project in Glee we were pair up for. Stevie decided we should go tomorrow even though we don't have a song picked yet so we need to go back to the house to work on it. He's harmless, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He's actually really curious about our kind. I trust him."

Tony gave the car a wary glance before sighing. "Alright, I guess there's no harm in it."

Sean smiled slightly. "Good."

* * *

"Wow…"

Kurt, Sean, and Blaine all chuckled amusedly as Stevie stared up their home with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open unattractively. Not often did they have someone new visit their home but when they did it was always to everyone that lived in the castle's amusement to see their reaction to their larger than life 'house'.

"I…I've only ever seen your, um, _home_ from a distance but… I _never_ pictured it to be _this_ big," Stevie stammered in awe, looking over the dark brick and stone building that for the most part was two stories tall but as it grew closer to the middle, more levels were added; becoming three stories, then four stories, then five stories, and finally stopping at a spiral tower in the very center that left the building that could only be described as a castle a whapping six stories.

The home was in the shape of a octagon with four circular three story towers on each corner of the part of the octagon that would from a square. At the front of the home was a set of front steps that led up to a large dark wooden door made of mahogany and then there were about six windows spaced evenly on each side that ran the length of the house. There was also a row of bushes running the length of the house on either side of the front steps. Then, the roof of the home was made of black shingles and shaped into squares that would have eventually ended in a point if they didn't stop when the next level appeared, and then the roofing of the spiral towers were in the share of wide cones that ended in a sharp point.

"Well, come on in; don't be shy," Blaine said and then chuckled, gaining Stevie's attention. "I guess it's pointless to say we don't bite," he joked with a smile that showed his vampire fangs.

Stevie, though, at the sight of Blaine's fangs didn't freak out or become nervous. Instead, he laughed at the curly haired vampire's joke and nodded his head in agreement. He followed the group of boys into the house, mouthing 'wow' as he looked at the classy, ancient décor. Even though on the car ride up to the castle Sean and the others had cleared up his stereotyping; explaining things like what their powers could do, how they lived, and how old each of them really were despite the fact most of them had stopped aging when they turned the glorious age of sixteen.

Stevie had listened in wonder and amazement. Unlike most werewolves, he lived in a home that rarely mentioned vampires. His mother and father didn't speak of them and deliberately ignored Stevie when he had questions about the blood suckers. Having to look up his own facts about the vampires he never grew up hearing about left him curious and fascinated because the only books he ever found about them were written by humans. Now he wondered why he even listened to those silly fantasies humans wrote. They were as silly as the ones he had read about his own kind.

When the group made it to the top of the stairs of the second story, Blaine said his goodbye to them and smiled at Stevie, telling him he wished him well if he didn't see him before he left before turning down the hallway opposite the one they went down. After many confusing twists and turns and passings of stairs and doors, they made it to the largest double door he'd seen in the house when walking though it besides the front door.

"This is my room," Kurt explained shyly as he opened the door and led them inside.

Once again, Stevie was amazed. The room was large for a bedroom, about twice the side of an ordinary _living room_ with slate gray walls with white trim, dark wood floors, a dark wood four poster bed with pale silvery blue silk sheets, downy comforter, and silky drapes over the posts on the bed, bedside tables on each side of the bed, a sitting chair that matched the color of the sheets next to the French doors that looked like they led out onto a balcony, a set of sitting furniture in front of a white stone fireplace on the wall opposite the balcony doors, a large dark wood wardrobe pressed against the wall the door to the bedroom was on, on the right side of said door, a vanity pressed up against the wall the balcony doors were on but about a few feet down from said doors, another door leading into what Stevie guessed as an en suite bathroom on the wall the fireplace was on, and lastly a dark wood with gold metal work grandfather clock in the corner between the wardrobe and the vanity.

"You don't mind if I change, do you?" Kurt asked as he and Sean walked further into the room, leaving Stevie to stand alone in the doorway.

Stevie shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, no, go right ahead," he said, finally stepping fully into the magnificent bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Kurt hummed a thank you as he went over to his wardrobe and opened it, striping from his clothes right in front of it.

Stevie's eyes widened. "Whoa! What're you doing?" he asked in a high pitched, panic filled voice when he saw Kurt start to strip, making Kurt stop and look at him in confusion.

"You said I could change."

"Yeah but I thought you'd do it in the bathroom not in front of us," Stevie explained as he covered his eyes and turned around. Kurt and Sean exchanged a look before both burst out laughing.

"Oh, Stevie, it's okay. I'm not what you think I am," Kurt said between giggles.

Stevie hesitantly uncovered his eyes before slowly turning around to look at Kurt who was smiling at him with his hands on his hips, the pair of jeans and baggy, long sleeved off the shoulder top he had been wearing gone. Stevie's wide eyes traveled down Kurt's flat, slightly toned chest and he gasped softly when they landed on the obvious bulge in Kurt's briefs. He looked back up at Kurt, his mouth a gape.

"You're a…."

"Boy?" Kurt supplied with a smile and a soft giggle. "Yes, I am." Kurt turned back to his wardrobe and reached inside to pull out a pair of black slacks and slipped them on. "I'm what your kind would call a Beta, meaning..."

"Meaning you can have children," Stevie finished for him; his once wide eyes filled with shock were now filled with curiosity and wonder.

Kurt slipped on a silvery gray button up shirt and then a black vest on over it, buttoning up both. "Yep. I know it can seem pretty weird to you, not everybody is very… accepting of it at first but they get used to it. Anyway," Kurt turned back to Stevie, a warm smile lighting up his face as he slipped a matching black fedora onto his head and stuffed his long hair up under it, leaving him looking more like a really beautiful but obviously gay boy with a noticeable fringe parted to the right under the hat. He walked up to Stevie and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel – nice to meet you."

Stevie looked back and forth between Kurt and the boy's outstretched hand before giggling and taking his hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too. It's like you have Multi Personality Disorder."

"Story of my life," Kurt replied airily with shrug.

They let each other's hands go and walked over to join Sean at the sitting furniture in front of the fireplace. Stevie took a seat across from the two vampires. "So, have you always had to hide your gender?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not at all. It's only been resent that I've had to. You see, since I'm a Beta, something that is very rare for our kind, we have had to take some safety precautions to ensure that no one the Head-council doesn't approve of first gets me pregnant. I have been kept locked up inside this house since the day I was born and have only met outsiders though meetings for deciding if they could become my marriage partner and more importantly, the father of my offspring – I like to think of them more as sperm donors."

Stevie chuckled, Kurt smiling at his own funny words but couldn't bring himself to laugh along because of how true his words were; that's basically what any of the guys he would have married were going to be – just a person to fertilize his very special and powerful offspring.

"For vampires, we don't become adults in the eyes of our society until we turn one hundred," Kurt continued. "When we do, we can do as we pleased without having anyone tell us different – with the exception of our clan leaders and the Head-council. Now, there is something I need to explain to you first before I continue. Vampires are divided into ranks based on how pure our blood is. The ones that have no human blood in their veins are at the top of the scale and have the second lowest population of our kind; labeled appropriately as Pureblood vampires. They hold immense power and hold a wide range of abilities ranging from mental based to physical based.

"Below them are vampires with very little human blood in their blood; Aristocratic level vampires. They are the third smallest population of vampires. They hold on a specific ability that they can use. For example, Sean's ability is emotion based. He can change, sense, feel, and on rare occasions, see the emotions someone is feeling at that very moment. Another example would be Blaine who is able to burn matter by creating flames from the internal fire source deep within him.

"The largest group would the Common level vampires. They are vampires that are half vampire or less until they are holding the smallest amount of vampire DNA inside them. They do not hold any ability at all and unlike the others, get hungry for blood a lot sooner then the rest. Now, for vampires, we do need blood to survive and will, in the simplest terms, go crazy if we haven't had any in a certain amount of time. We do get weak if we don't have any blood but only go crazy when we're at the limit of our time without blood.

"Back to our topic of vampire ranking, the next level of vampires which hold the second largest population and that would be the former humans. They are, as the name says, former humans. They have been changed by a pureblood vampire; the only level of vampire that is able to transform the humans, or poison them is a more appropriate term, with the venom in their fangs. A former human has to drink the blood though of the pureblood that changed him or her or else they will fall to the bottom ranking and gladly the smallest. We like to call them level 'E's because like to Indians, level Es are our Untouchables. They are vampires that have lost their humanity and gone crazy with bloodlust, or hunger for blood. They are filthy creatures that are hunted down by a society of ours called The Hunters of Law Breaking Vampires. The reason? Because level Es go after humans, a crime to our kind.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long to explain but I had to in order for you to understand what I'm talking about," Kurt apologized with a smile before he continued. "Anyway, back to our main topic, I am a pureblood but also being a Beta, I am placed much higher and above most purebloods. The only pureblood above me is the leader of the Head-council, Josh Fondell. It is also because of my being a Beta that I am so sacred to our kind and need to be protected – thus the reasoning behind me being locked inside our home. When I turned one hundred this past May, I was finally able to leave and go out into town but only if I cross-dressed so if I were to participate in sex with anyone, they would have protection on them because, let's be honest, straight men are more likely to carry around a condom with them if they are expecting some action than one who is gay. Do you understand?"

Stevie nodded his head even though his mind was swimming with the information he was given. Still, he understood it all and the reasoning behind Kurt dressing and looking like a girl by keeping his hair long. There was still something that had been bugging him to ask Kurt when he found out the boy's true gender and identity.

"Um, does Puck know?" Stevie asked unsurely, making Kurt stiffen and Sean turn his head to Kurt sharply and narrow his eyes at him.

"Um… well…" Kurt stammered uncomfortably, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Noah…" Kurt sighed. "Noah does not."

Stevie heard Sean scoff and turned his head to said boy to see him shake his head with an annoyed look on his face. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sean, his own annoyance noticeable in his glasz eyes. Stevie shivered as a chill suddenly came over the room and he blinked in surprise when he saw thin sheets of ice coating the furniture and floor around Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked snippily as he looked at his best friend, the tips of his fangs becoming noticeable. "Are you not happy that I haven't told him? It's none of your concern, Sean."

"I would just think that if you really loved him you'd let him know that you're not the girl he thinks you are," Sean replied in a casual tone but his words were still able to strike a nerve in Kurt.

"This is neither the time nor the place to be having this discussion so drop it!" Kurt ordered in a low hiss before turning back to Stevie, giving the ginger werewolf an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that Stevie but sadly, yes, I have not told Noah of my true gender or of my Beta status. For all he knows, I am just a girl named Katie that he met at the Young Adult Club on the night of her birthday."

Stevie didn't understand the meaning behind Kurt keeping his gender a secret from Puck and he really did want to tell Kurt about Puck's sexual preference after he noticed the sad and tearful tone that Kurt's voice took on when he said his last sentence. He didn't though. He felt that if he did, he was taking away an intimate moment that would happen between the couple if Kurt ever did tell Puck and/or Puck became stubborn and did something that made him find out on his own.

"You know Kurt," Stevie said softly, gaining the beta vampire's attention, "I may not like that you're hiding yourself from Puck, he does deserve to know if you really do _love_ him, but," Stevie closed his eyes and sighed softly, "I really want you two to be together even if it is forbidden in so many ways. I like Puck, so, so much, but I have known for a while that I was never destined to be the holder of Puck's heart." Stevie lifted his gaze and looked into Kurt's eyes that had become glossy with unshed tears at Stevie's words while giving him a sincere smile. "I would much rather see him happy with you than miserable with Jade."

Kurt inhaled shakily and gave Stevie a tearful smile. "Thank you. It really does mean so much to me to hear someone that holds Noah close to their heart say such a thing. I'm glad to have someone of his kind, and a pack member of his no less, supporting our relationship. I appreciate it greatly and I'm sure Noah would feel the same."

Stevie smiled back, his smile bright and bubbly like always. "I'm sure he would."

"I'll go get your lap top so we can look for songs," Sean said to Kurt as he stood up and headed for Kurt's wardrobe.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stevie asked Kurt.

Kurt lifted his gaze to him and gave him a smile. "By all means, ask away."

"Alright. Um, why is it that when I came to the house, a bunch of vampires didn't show up to see why I was there?"

Kurt hummed a laugh. "Ah, that. It's because my beta scent masks the scent of anything that's within twenty feet of me," he explained. "It's also probably why you can't smell my male scent."

Stevie nodded his head. "That makes sense. Not to offend you or anything but you do smell like a girl. Though, now that I think about it, I can detect a faint trace of male on you. I just always thought it was from Puck being around you so much."

Kurt giggled softly. "Nope, that's just me."

* * *

"Stevie, this isn't going to work," Sean hissed in the direction of the other boy that stood in front of the other door to the choir room, both doors closed. Sean was jittery and kept wondering how Stevie was able to get him to let him do the song they were going to do for their performance, especially after he saw the video the artist of the song had made. It was a ridiculous song that would make the club laugh but that was why Stevie had picked it; he also picked it because he was sure it would get Sean to come out of his shell.

"Sure it will. Just relax," Stevie called back softly.

The sound of Mr. Schue telling the club that it was time for him and Stevie to do their performance caught their attention. Sean's grip on the open flip phone in his hand switched from being tight to relaxed and in a matter of seconds the music was starting the two pushed open the doors and held the flip phones they had up to their ears, walking far enough into the choir room so that if they turned their heads, they could look at each other.

"_Hey Toddrick!_" Stevie sang happily and looked like he was talking into his phone.

"**Hey Unterreo,**" Sean sang back.

"_What'chu getting into?_' Stevie sang/asked as he walked forward, swerving past thick heavy duty fake stage trees with cheerios and the other girls of the Glee club, plus Kurt, standing beside them while looking between Sean and the boys still sitting in the seats on the risers.

"**Ooh, man I don't know**," Stevie sang with a sigh and a shake of his head as he two swerved past fake trees with cheerios and other girls/Kurt.

"_Got no money._"

"**And the guess is on me."**

"_**Guess I should go and put my leg up on a tree**_**,**" they sang together as they stopped in front of the boys with their unoccupied hand on their hip; standing far back enough that the boys could see the girls/Kurt lift up one of their legs and put it on the tree they were next to, to look like they're doing the slits.

"_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees**__**,**_" Sean, Stevie, and the girls sang while they danced somewhat weirdly with one leg up; Sean and Stevie putting the flip phones away in their pockets while they swayed back and forth to the beat of the song. "_**Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees**_."

"_Yo, yo! This one's for the freaks,_" Stevie sang while he and Sean stood side by side with their arms at their sides.

"**This is for the weirdos, loosers, geeks.**"

"_The ones with the cakes and the bubbly chicks!_"

"_**And if you hear this song they be twerkin in the streets. Everybody say**_," They bobbed their head from side to side, over exaggerated happy looks on their faces that made the boys start to laugh, "_**Whoa oh, oh, oh!**_" They looked forward as Sean sang, "**And they be tangin me, tangin me on my instagram, gram.**" They nodded their head forward, their hair shaking wildly and falling into their faces.

"_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh! **_**We know those haters keep hating but we don't give a- .**" Sean turned his head to Stevie as he covered his mouth and made a high pitched 'Whoop!' sound with an 'oops!' expression on his face, before they started bouncing back and forth to the beat while singing along with the girls. "_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits.**_"

Sean and Stevie turned and walked back to the back of the choir room where the largest of the fake trees was while the girls continued to sing, "Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on, hash tag spits on trees."

They turned back to the audience and bobbed back and forth to the music while singing, "_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees. Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on tree.**_"

Sean and Stevie turned sharply and walked around the back of the large tree. "**L-l-l-let me tell you what the T be**," Sean sang.

"_Yo. Hold up, wait, scourge_." They each appeared on the opposite sides of the tree they went behind, hold onto the edge of the tree while looking at it, then looked at the audience while Stevie sang while pointing a finger at the tree, "_That's a good splitting tree_."

The two walked out from behind the tree. "**You can split on bushes and scrubs**," Sean sang, gesturing to the fake ones of both on either side of the empty space they were walking down.

"_But just for practices,_" Stevie sang in a warning tone, pointing a stern finger and the chuckling boys while his other hand rested on his hip.

"_**We don't do cactuses**_**,**" They sang together, Stevie adding a sassy, "_Uh, no!_" at the end with a wave of his sassy finger and a back and forth bob of his head.

"_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_" They sang, bobbing back and forth with their arms crossed over their chest. "**And** **when you see a good tree you put your leg up**!" Sean sang, pointing upward and then at Stevie as he easily lifted his leg up in the air.

"_**Whoa, oh, oh oh, oh!**_ _Just keep on posin and posin cause we don't give a-_" Sean and Stevie looked at each other while also leaning away from each other as they simultaneously made the 'whoop!' sound and cover their mouths with that 'oops' look on their faces.

"_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees. Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on tree,**_" they sang as the girls danced and did the splits on the fake trees. As the second round of the chorus was sang, they cheerio girls formed a triangle shape behind Stevie and Sean. "_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees. Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on tree.**_"

Sean and Stevie moved back off to the side as the triangular shape group of cheerios moved forward and danced appropriate dance moves to go along with the lyrics while singing, "Yes ma'am, that's my jam, and I'll be like, bam! Look how flexible I am. Hash tag, splits on trees, and twerk, twerk, twerk, till you get sap on your knees."

Sean and Stevie moved back in front of the cheerios and danced back and forth with them while they finished up their singing. At one point Stevie dropped down into a split before he swung his leg around so they were together and did a spring back flip back onto his feet.

"_**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees. Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on tree.**_ _**Cause I be doing splits on trees. Cause I be doing splits on trees. Hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on trees, hash tag splits on tree.**_"

"_Hash tag splits on trees, uh_!" Stevie finished, both of them ending in a pose with their backs to each other, their arms crossed over their chests, and their head turned towards the boys. The boys burst out into laughter but clapped rapidly and loudly for the funny performance.

Mr. Schue stood up, still chuckling from the watching them. "That was great you two. Absolutely hilarious. Where'd you get the song though? I don't believe I've heard it before."

Sean and Stevie took their seats, as did Kurt and the rest of the girls while the cheerios left carrying the props. "It's by Toddrick Hall. He's a YouTube sensation," Stevie explained.

"So he wrote it?"

"Wrote it, recorded it, made the music video for it; he did it all," Sean answered casually as he leaned back into his seat with is arms crossed over his chest.

Sean watched Mr. Schue smile and talk and saw that it was Mercedes and Tina's turn to go, but didn't pay much attention, only to the warm breath that was tickly his ear as the person behind him leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I've never seen you look so happy, Sean. Well, there _was_ one other time."

Sean closed his eyes, only faintly registering that Mercedes and Tina were singing Rihanna's _Disturbia _as his mind flew back to that night after Kurt and Tony's wedding.

It hadn't been the first time he'd fooled around with anyone – he _was_ a guy after all – but unlike Kurt, he had waited for that special someone to give his virginity to. Though Kurt _had_ given his virginity to someone special – he had given it to Blaine in the few years they were together before calling it off because they became too much like brothers in the end – it didn't stop him from fooling around with the suitors that came to, more or less, show themselves off to Kurt. For Sean, he couldn't take that step and yes, sadly, he had been a virgin for about a hundred years but that night, he finally took the final step with the person who had captured his heart.

That night with Sam had been breathtaking. He'd been so gentle and so sweet and they didn't rush anything. It was defiantly a night he'd remember; the only problem was that he wanted it to happen again and Sam wasn't offering a relationship. It broke Sean's heart the morning after their activity when Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was horrible.

Sean snapped out of his thoughts as the group clapped for Mercedes and Tina's performance as the two girls took a seat. He slowly clapped along but was as enthusiastic as the others. Sean turned his head as he felt someone nudge his side and looked at Stevie as the young wolf gave him a concerned look.

"You okay?" Stevie mouthed silently.

Sean gave Stevie a weak smile and a small shrug before looking forward again as Blaine and Derek took their places up front, performing Big Time Rush's _Famous_. Again, his thoughts drifted out and the performance just became a mindless buzz at the back of his mind.

It was strange that still, Sam treated him like he was his best friend. He talked to him, tried to make him smile like he used to, and give him that same heart melting smile he gave him the night they had sex. It hurt to be treated like that, like he still meant something to Sam when he still ran the next morning before Sean woke up. Sean wished that Sam would just leave him alone; that way he could at least forget the heart breaking experience instead of reliving day after day.

When Sean broke from his thoughts again, everyone was standing up and grabbing their things to leave. He looked up as Stevie tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he needed to talk or just someone to walk out with. Sean gave him a sad smile but shook his head, telling him that he should just go so that Puck didn't get snippy again.

He watched Stevie and Kurt leave with Puck at his side, somewhat happy to see them back to the way they used to be with Kurt tucked snuggly at his side and Puck's arm draped over his slim shoulders. Stevie gave him one last concerned look before he turned the corner out of the room.

"Sean? Can I talk to you?"

Sean closed his eyes and swallowed back all the emotions that surfaced at the sound of that voice. He opened his eyes as he stood and turned his head to Sam that stood on the riser behind his.

"What could you possibly want to talk about with me?" Sean asked coldly, looking away before he really caught a glimpse of the hurt look that crossed Sam's face. He stepped down from the riser and not so noticeably, hurried to the door.

"Sean, wait!" Sam called, hurrying out after him.

He grabbed Sean's hand to stop him but Sean ripped it from Sam's grip. He tried to get away but Sam grabbed him again by his wrist, holding him their tightly. Sean kept his head down and turned away, his bangs and hair that framed his face hiding it from Sam's view.

"Sean, please, just let me talk to you," Sam pleaded. "I want to talk about that night."

Sean closed his eyes, fighting away the tears that wanted to well up and spill out down his cheeks. "What is there to say?" he asked in a soft, defensive edged voice. He lifted his head and looked into Sam's captivating green eyes. "You made it perfectly clear how you felt about it when you disappeared before I awoke."

Sean used all his strength to rip his wrist from Sam's grip and then turned to head away to the parking lot doors. He took deep calming breaths, his eyes stinging with tears. He walked out the doors, whipping at his eyes with his shirt sleeves. He wasn't sure if he was glad or sad that Sam hadn't chased after him again. What was worse was that a part of him, the part that loved Sam with all his heart, wanted Sam to follow him, demand that Sean listen to him. Because he didn't, it left an ever present ache in his chest, right where his heart resided.

* * *

_**Songs/Artists used or mentioned:**_

_**Come What May - Glee Cast**_

_**Watch Me - Bella Thorne and Zendaya**_

_**#splitsontrees - Toddrick Hall**_

_**Disturbia - Rihanna**_

_**Famous - Big Time Rush**_

**~ Please Review ~**


End file.
